


Безвыходное положение (A Hiding to Nothing)

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп осужден вечно прислуживать  Гарри Поттеру. Обоим предстоит научиться жить с этим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hiding to Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21040) by Meri. 



> Со-переводчик: **Convallaria**  
>  Бета: Dentro Sole, Ludwig14.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_«Если любить — то любить и то, что любить нельзя._  
 _Если прощать — тогда и то, что простить невозможно._  
 _Вера и означает веру в невероятное._  
 _Надежда и значит — надеяться, даже когда все кажется безнадежным»._

**Гилберт К. Честертон**

 

**Глава 1.**

— По решению суда Северус Снейп передается в прислужники Гарри Поттеру до конца жизни. Он теряет все права и привилегии, присущие членам волшебного сообщества.

Снейп, шокированный вердиктом суда, на секунду остолбенел, а потом разочарованно выдохнул. Он должен был предвидеть, что грехи ему не отпустят. Его, со связанными руками, вытолкнули к Поттеру — тот посмотрел хмуро. Снейп ответил яростным взглядом: может, он и оказался бесправным, но унижать его никому не позволено.

— На колени, Снейп, — сказал охранник, обнажая палочку. Рукой надавил на плечо, заставляя опуститься на пол.

Первым порывом было сопротивляться предстоящему бесчестью, пусть и безуспешно. Но стоило приберечь силы для борьбы: он бы надеялся победить, даже оказавшись в аду.

Поттер тоже взялся за палочку.

Стиснув зубы, Снейп опустился на колени.

Уж лучше так, чем смерть в неполные сорок. Пока живешь, надейся… Вспышка магии пронзила Снейпа: сработало заклинание, которое навсегда лишило его возможности причинить вред Поттеру. Теперь, даже если ему удастся выкрутиться, он никогда не сможет отплатить Поттеру за все пережитое.

Прозвучало второе заклинание. Это были следящие чары: нет больше в мире места, где его нельзя было бы найти в течение нескольких минут. Оставалось только надеяться, что Поттеру не захочется начать розыск, когда появится шанс бежать.

— Поднимайся, — приказал Поттер таким тоном, словно не рад был увидеть старого учителя у своих ног.

— Делай, что говорит хозяин, — сказал охранник, грозя палочкой.

Снейп медленно поднялся. Хозяин? Только не Поттер. Никогда. Пусть ему нельзя сопротивляться открыто, но есть немало способов заставить заплатить за унижение. И Снейп намеревался использовать их все, чтобы сделать жизнь Поттера такой же невыносимой, какой она стала для него самого.

Поттер взял его за руку и аппарировал обоих без всякого предупреждения. Открыв глаза, Снейп обнаружил себя в гостиной — на удивление уютной. В стене напротив темнел большой камин, перед ним стояли два кресла и диван, выдержанные в одном стиле.

— Книги купил вместе с домом? — спросил Снейп, захваченный видом книжных шкафов, тянущихся вдоль стен от пола до потолка. — Не знал, что ты умеешь читать.

В глазах Поттера полыхнула ярость.

— Знаешь, поверить не могу, что ты настолько глуп, чтобы провоцировать меня. В моей власти тебя казнить и миловать.

— Ну уж извини, что я не впечатлен тем, как девятнадцатилетний мальчишка...

— Заткнись, Снейп. Ты не доведешь меня до убийства, несмотря на то, что идея мне кажется привлекательной.

— Почему нет?

В самом деле, если Поттеру этого хотелось, то Снейп был в состоянии дать достойный повод.

Тот улыбнулся:

— Я не дам тебе отделаться так легко. Я хочу, чтобы ты мучился. И я этого добьюсь.

«Изумительно», — подумал Снейп.

— Думаешь, я собираюсь быть послушным? Право, ты же не настолько глуп... Ой, погоди-ка. Ты же Гарри Поттер. Глупость — твое второе имя.

— Тебе бы лучше привыкнуть делать, что прикажу. Только это будет оправдывать твое существование.

Странно, что Поттер не прыгал от радости.

Снейп пожал плечами. Ему было все равно. Его единственная цель в жизни теперь заключалась в том, чтобы сделать Поттера таким же несчастным, каким был он сам.

— Тебе же хуже.

— Иди за мной, — приказал Поттер.

Снейп думал было воспротивиться, но с магией, заставившей двинуться с места, спорить было бесполезно. Он молча последовал за Поттером, ступая по покрытому лаком деревянному полу. В коридоре он заметил вход в современную маггловскую кухню. Что, Поттер настолько богат, что может позволить себе модные интерьеры?

Они спустились по лестнице в подвал, и тут Поттер остановился.

— Останешься здесь.

Дверь открылась, и Снейп увидел пустую нежилую комнату, облицованную кирпичом. На каменном полу лежала куча одеял.

— Надо же, какая роскошь, — сказал Снейп, входя.

— Снимай одежду.

— Однако, Поттер, не думал, что я тебя заинтересую в этом смысле.

— Нет, даже если бы ты был последним живущим на земле. — Поттер достал палочку и проговорил что-то так быстро, что Снейп не уловил слов.

Одежда исчезла. Оставшись в одном белье, он подавил желание прикрыться. Его тело, без того некрасивое, было истощенным и грязным после пребывания в Азкабане.

— До сих пор не стираешь подштанники, — издевательски усмехнулся Поттер.

Снейп закусил губу, не ответив. В этот момент он ненавидел Поттера больше, чем когда-либо.

— Это для тебя. Жаль, что они не черные, но цвет одежды заключенные не выбирают.

Куча грязно-серых тряпок упала Снейпу в руки. Поттер поднял палочку и сказал:

— Иди спать, ублюдок. Завтра нужно многое сделать, и ты должен быть в форме. Нокс.

Дверь захлопнулась. Снейп попробовал открыть ее. Бесполезно. Немного света проникало в комнату из окна под потолком. Скорее всего, окно было зачаровано, чтобы нельзя было разбить. Подойдя к нему, он протянул руку и дотронулся до стекла. Его слегка ударило током.

Дверь распахнулась.

— Не получится, — сказал Поттер, ухмыляясь. — Единственный выход — ногами вперед. И, как я уже говорил, это не твой вариант.

Снейп не ответил, желая сохранить остатки достоинства. Ухмылка на лице Поттера сменилась отвращением, и он ушел.

Несколько минут Снейп осматривал стены, пол и потолок и искал способ спастись, убеждая себя, что освобождение возможно. Но выхода не было. Да и бессмысленно было его искать. Без денег, без связей ему некуда идти, особенно если брать во внимание отношение к нему Поттера, который способен достать Снейпа с края земли и притащить обратно из одного только спортивного интереса.

Ему казалось, он задохнется в этих стенах. Он вдруг обессилел и опустился на свое убогое ложе.

Хоть Снейп и не ждал, что будет оправдан, но рассчитывал все же, что его не осудят как обычного Упивающегося Смертью. Дамблдор оставил свидетельства того, что он подчинялся приказам и верно служил общему делу. Визенгамот счел свидетельства недостаточными. Все знали правду, но никто с ней, разумеется, не посчитался.

Снейп снова вздохнул, ложась. По крайней мере, здесь было теплее, чем в Азкабане. И, вероятно, безопаснее. Здесь не было Упивающихся Смертью, пытающихся свести с ним счеты за предательство. А еще Азкабан вытягивал из заключенных магическую силу, делая их беспомощнее сквибов. Теперь он хотя бы избавлен от этого ужаса. И пусть его палочка показательно сломана, но магия-то осталась с ним.

Снейп фыркнул. Он во власти озлобленного девятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который получил над ним полный контроль. Мальчишки, которого сам он и притеснял, и защищал шесть лет. Возможно, Азкабан еще покажется ему безопасным местом.

***

Разбудил его голос Поттера, приказывавший:

— Просыпайся.

Открыв глаза, Снейп увидел в дверях недовольного Поттера, одетого в форму аврора-стажера.

— Поднимайся, ленивый ублюдок. Нечего разляживаться, пока я работаю, — нахмурился Поттер.

— Разлеживаться, — автоматически поправил Снейп.

— Что? — Поттер побагровел.

Снейп понял, что допустил ошибку, но Поттер всегда ужасно обращался с родной речью.

— Я сказал только...

— Ты больше не учитель, — в голосе Поттера слышалось мстительное удовольствие. — На самом деле ты никто. Меньше, чем никто.

Кто бы сомневался. Чтобы смолчать, пришлось закусить губу. Единственный способ справиться с ситуацией — не провоцировать Поттера. Идея была правильной — в теории, — но практика, как он подозревал, будет даваться ему с трудом.

— Вставай и одевайся. — Поттер скрестил руки на груди.

— А если я не хочу?

Снейп не двинулся с места. Ему было тепло и относительно комфортно впервые за долгое время. Его бы устроило проспать еще несколько часов. И так хотелось подразнить Поттера.

На секунду Поттер растерялся, но потом сжал челюсти и нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Тогда я воспользуюсь Петрификусом и одену тебя сам. Тебе это не понравится. Гарантирую.

Снейп мысленно согласился с ним.

— Ладно. Отвернись, я буду одеваться.

Поттер сузил глаза — Снейп уже уяснил, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Не рассчитывай, что меня сколько-нибудь занимает твое достоинство. Твоя жалкая шкура принадлежит мне, и в моей власти выяснить, на что она похожа.

Сделав равнодушный вид, Снейп поднялся с постели со всей непринужденностью, на какую был способен. Потянулся к одежде, которую бросил на пол накануне вечером. Брюки держались на бедрах только при помощи шнурка. Надпись на кармане рубашки гласила: «Собственность Гарри Поттера». Снейпу захотелось смеяться. Или плакать.

— До чего же ты уродливый, знаешь ли.

На правду Снейпу нечего было возразить.

Впрочем, Поттер не был настроен на долгий диалог.

— Это список домашних дел, которые ты должен выполнить сегодня. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы ты помылся. И сделай уже что-нибудь с сальными волосами, они выглядят отвратительно.

Интересно, Поттер действительно считал, что в Азкабане у него были все удобства? Но как бы сильно ему ни хотелось принять ванну, идти на уступки Снейп не собирался. Разве что...

— Где тут туалет?

— Направо, следующая дверь, — сказал Поттер, не двигаясь с места, чтобы пропустить его.

Снейп подумал, не отодвинуть ли Поттера с пути, но решил, что заклинание подчинения может принять это за агрессию.

— Дай мне пройти, если не хочешь потом тут убирать.

На секунду ему показалось, что Поттер колеблется.

— Я ухожу на работу. Выполнишь задания из этого списка к моему возвращению.

Снейп неопределенно хмыкнул, проходя мимо посторонившегося Поттера.

***

Небольшая ванная сияла чистотой. Белый кафель на полу, белые унитаз и раковина. После Азкабана это казалось настоящей роскошью.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, он увидел прилепленный к двери список поттеровских пожеланий. Самого Поттера, слава Мерлину, не было.

Снейп поднялся на первый этаж. Обстановка в доме ему понравилась: куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать от Поттера. За завтраком он углубился в чтение «Пророка»; какая удача, что Поттер оставил газету на столе, хоть и спутал в ней все страницы.

Потом поставил тарелку в раковину — поверх поттеровских, с остатками вчерашнего ужина, — и побрел из кухни.

Теперь, когда он насытился, необходимо было осмотреться и, так сказать, уяснить положение вещей. Снейп поднялся на второй этаж. Там находились четыре спальни с примыкавшими к ним гостиными и ванными. Все в них: постельное белье, шторы, полотенца — было совершенно новым.

На первом этаже располагались три спальни, и самая большая точно была жилой. Двери из нее вели в гостиную и хорошо обставленный кабинет. Здесь тоже все выглядело новым.

Однако Снейп был уверен, что дом старый. В нем чувствовался дух времени.

Ничего не трогая, Снейп осмотрел комнаты от пола до потолка, не вполне понимая, что ищет. Возможно, просто хотел получить какое-то представление о человеке, который тут жил. Комнаты не рассказали о своем владельце ничего — помимо того, что Поттер был настолько глуп, что держал их без защиты, оставив врага в собственном доме. Если бы у Снейпа была палочка, Поттер получил бы хороший урок за свою беспечность.

Увы, даже когда у него была палочка, он так ничему и не научил паршивца.

Осмотрев все, Снейп вернулся в кухню и сделал себе хороший обед. Принес его в гостиную. Он ел медленно, наслаждаясь вкусом, и не мог вспомнить, когда еще чувствовал себя настолько удовлетворенным.

Книжные полки манили его. Снейп поразился тому, насколько разнообразной была тематика сочинений. Несомненно, Поттер купил книги вместе с домом. Да, насколько он знал мальчишку, тот никогда не питал интереса к философии, этике, истории и религии. А здесь были собраны творения величайших мыслителей, как магглов, так и волшебников.

Понадобится время, чтобы прочесть их все. Тут были книги, которые он много лет мечтал подержать в руках. Снейп счастливо вздохнул, предвкушая.

Он вытащил один из исторических трактатов. Через час отложил книгу, отодвинул посуду, оставшуюся от обеда, и, приготовив себе чай, взял немного шоколадного печенья. Перекусив, поудобнее устроился на диване и снова открыл книгу.

***

Несколько часов спустя хлопок аппарации ознаменовал появление Поттера. Снейп, целиком погруженный в чтение, скривился и бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Поттер с негодованием.

Северус считал, что ответ на этот вопрос очевиден, впрочем, Поттер никогда не отличался острым умом.

— Читаю, — вежливо ответил он.

— Я же дал список заданий, которые следовало выполнить!

С точки зрения Снейпа, Поттер слишком уж раскомандовался.

— Я видел.

Не настолько же Поттер глуп, чтобы считать, будто Снейп станет выполнять его пожелания — ну или приказы. Или он был неоправданно высокого мнения о поттеровском интеллекте?

— Какая буква в слове «прислуживать» тебе не ясна?! Что в слове «повиновение» тебе непонятно?! — заорал Поттер, покраснев от возмущения.

Снейп пожал плечами. Да, оценка поттеровских мозгов точно была завышенной.

Поттер вытащил из рукава палочку. Книга, которую читал Снейп, вырвалась из руки и вернулась на книжную полку.

— Не смей брать мои книги без спроса! — Поттер нисколько не понизил голос. Прискорбно.

Снейп подумал было заткнуть уши руками в знак протеста, но это вряд ли помогло бы делу. На секунду, впрочем, он прислушался. Поттер все еще разглагольствовал о своих книгах.

Если бы Снейп попросил книги, Поттер отказал бы. Зачем спрашивать, если и так все ясно? Снейп решил, что лучше дожидаться, пока Поттера не будет поблизости, и читать сколько вздумается.

Поттер принюхался:

— И я сказал тебе помыться.

— Помоюсь, когда сочту нужным.

Вообще-то, Снейп планировал сегодня это сделать, но не потому, что так требовал Поттер. Теперь же решил отложить ванну на несколько дней.

— Когда я сочту. То есть сейчас, — стальным голосом заявил Поттер. — Не тебе выбирать, что и когда делать.

— И что ты предпримешь, если я не буду подчиняться?

Снейп понимал, что ходит по тонкому льду, но полагал так: если сейчас ему удастся приструнить Поттера, то дальше будет проще.

Он не договорил: Поттер махнул палочкой, связывая ему руки заклинанием. Усилием воли Снейп подавил мгновенный приступ паники. Это всего лишь Поттер, что он может сделать?

— Заставлю силой.

Поттер послал Петрификус, а затем Мобиликорпус, а когда пошел из комнаты, Снейп поплыл за ним, как воздушный шар на веревочке.

Поттер опустил его в ванну и бросил заклинание, лишающее одежды:

— Индувиэ Ремовео.

Одежда исчезла. Вода была еле теплой, и Снейп подумал: повезло, что не ледяная, — учитывая, в каком дурном настроении был Поттер.

Поттер взмахнул палочкой еще раз, и Снейп сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не съежиться. Мягкая мочалка взлетела и сама натерлась куском белого мыла. Снейп хотел отмахнуться от нее, но не смог пошевелиться и вынужден был терпеть. Невидимая рука больно вцепилась в волосы, намыливая их.

Снейп закусил губу от ярости во время этого издевательства. Он был почти рад, что заклинание удерживает его на месте. Он ничуть не сомневался, что, будь его руки свободны, мог бы убить прямо сейчас. Он просто дрожал от бешенства, и тут Поттер решил, что с него довольно, и сказал:

— Фините Инкантатем.

Все кончилось. На голову опустилось полотенце.

— Вставай и вытирайся, — будничным тоном приказал Поттер.

Ладно, подумал Снейп, может, Поттер больше не захочет повторять что-то подобное. Прежде чем подняться, он глубоко вздохнул, подавляя ярость. Он всерьез хотел убить Поттера, но осознавал, что это невыполнимая задача. Да и заклинание не позволит ему нанести вред. Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и оттолкнул Поттера.

Вид его пустой комнаты после роскоши остальной части дома был оскорбителен, как плевок. Снейп не вполне понимал, почему ожидал от Поттера лучшего обращения, но был разочарован.

Поттер опять стоял в дверях.

— Иди спать.

— А мой ужин? — зло спросил Снейп. — Это что, наказание за непослушание?

— Принесу, когда поем сам.

Это был сюрприз. На ужин Снейп не рассчитывал.

Поттер запер дверь магией. Снейп устало сел на убогое ложе. Где-то через час — точнее определить не получилось — Поттер снял запор, поставил на пол поднос и ушел, не сказав ни слова.

Снейп посмотрел на горячие сэндвичи: фасоль и тосты. Он ненавидел фасоль. В его детстве фасоль бывала на столе чаще, чем любая другая еда. Захотелось бросить сэндвич на пол и наступить на него; но голодать было бы глупо и непродуктивно. Давясь, он сумел проглотить половину, прежде чем с отвращением отложил остатки.

Его волосы еще были влажными, когда он улегся спать. Он ненавидел засыпать с мокрыми волосами. Ненавидел спать голым. И страстно ненавидел Поттера.

Впрочем, сегодня был неплохой день, может, лучший за много лет. Он бы согласился пожить так еще немного.

Даже учитывая, как день закончился — он того стоил.

Чувствуя невыносимую усталость, Снейп закрыл глаза, и сон скоро сморил его.

***

— Эй, дружище, — весело воскликнул Рон, вваливаясь в раздевалку авроров-стажеров вместе со своей группой, — как все прошло сегодня?

Гарри и Рон попали в разные группы по отработке приемов боевой магии. Это была одна из немногих дисциплин, в которых Гарри был хорош. Хотя уже через неделю занятий он не выделялся на фоне остальных.

Гарри тщательно вытирал волосы полотенцем.

— Отлично.

— Придешь на ужин? — спросил Рон, снимая одежду и доставая полотенце из своего шкафчика.

Это дало бы хорошую возможность отложить неизбежную свару со Снейпом, который и неделю спустя ничего не делал по дому, только ел, читал и устраивал беспорядок.

— Да. По крайней мере, готовить не придется.

— Я думал, у тебя Снейп в прислужниках. Разве он не должен готовить? — спросил один из парней.

— Или Поттер и с ним тоже миндальничает? — засмеялся кто-то. — Как всегда!

— Вообще-то, он у Гарри всего пару дней, правда, Гарри? — спросил Рон с ободряющей улыбкой.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, игнорируя грубые шутки товарищей. Он был не в настроении поддерживать беседу.

— Тогда жди меня. Аппарируем вместе. — Рон отправился в душ.

Гарри остался ждать в раздевалке, стараясь не обращать внимания на галдеж.

***

— Обед будет через полчаса, — мрачно сообщила Панси Паркинсон, скрываясь в кухне. В простой серой мантии, с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост, она ничем не напоминала ту элегантную девушку, которую Гарри знал в школе.

Большую часть Упивающихся Смертью казнили за тяжкие преступления — убийства и изнасилования. В Азкабан попали те, кто не принимал участия в убийствах. Они обвинялись в вымогательстве, грабеже, порче имущества, терроризме и были приговорены к пожизненному заключению.

Панси принадлежала к третьей категории. У нее была Темная метка, но она играла слишком незначительную роль в войне. С точки зрения судей, она не представляла опасности и могла оставаться на свободе, будучи прислугой.

— Она довольно покладиста. Как вам это удалось? — спросил Гарри. Снейп так и оставался невоспитуемым.

— Первые пару дней она только слонялась по дому и ела, — сказала Гермиона.

— Со Снейпом то же самое. Все, что он делает, — отляживается.

А также ест. Гарри совершенно не сочувствовал Снейпу, но знал, что в Азкабане заключенных кормили не слишком хорошо. И Снейп все еще выглядел... полуголодным.

— Отлеживается, — поправила Гермиона и улыбнулась в ответ на его гримасу.

— Я пригрозил ей, — сказал Рон. Гермиона отвела взгляд: ей было откровенно неловко.

— Чем?

Гарри не представлял, как применить такой метод к Снейпу. Того, казалось, вообще ничего не волновало.

— Я сказал: если она не будет работать, мы не будем ее кормить.

У Гарри зашлось сердце — на секунду он забыл, как дышать. Ему стоило напомнить себе, что Рон не способен на жестокость.

— Неужели на нее действуют только угрозы?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Понадобилось три дня, чтобы она сделала что-то в обмен на еду. — В голосе Рона не было раскаяния, а Гермиона по-прежнему не смотрела ни на кого из них.

— В обмен? — спросил Гарри, в упор глядя на друзей. Кажется, Гермиона была недовольна тем, как Рон действовал, но не помешала ему. Значит, она считала, что у них нет другого выхода, даже если все это ей не нравилось.

— Мы не могли допустить, чтобы она трудилась, ничего не получая взамен. И не имеет значения, что она находится в услужении и лишена всех прав. Мы просто не могли с этим согласиться, — Гермиона говорила очень эмоционально, кажется, сложившаяся ситуация ее сильно задевала.

Гарри не сомневался, что Гермиона нашла выход.

— И чем же вы расплачиваетесь с ней?

— Если она старается, то в конце недели получает что-нибудь из списка, который составила по моей просьбе.

— И что она просит?

— Лакомства, книги, одежду, все в таком роде. Кровать побольше. Какую-то косметику, мантию получше, выходные дни.

— И это работает?

— Со скрипом, но работает, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Проблемы со Снейпом?

— Не то слово.

Гарри сам поразился, сколько отчаяния прозвучало в собственном голосе. Он не ожидал, что будет так трудно. Хотя когда со Снейпом было легко?.. Все-таки жаль, что нельзя было переиграть решение суда. Приговор вынесли, и рассчитывать на то, что в ближайшее время он будет изменен, не приходилось.

Не вина Гарри, что он был одним из немногих волшебников, достаточно сильных, чтобы справиться со Снейпом. У них не было выбора. Если б не соглашение о прислуживании, Снейп остался бы в Азкабане, где и погиб рано или поздно от рук других заключенных. Можно было испытывать сильную неприязнь к нему, но все же он не заслужил такого конца.

— Он, конечно, старше и намного упрямее, чем Панси, но можно попробовать приструнить его, пригрозив голодом. Все хотят есть, — не понял проблемы Рон.

Но Гарри был против.

— Я не могу.

Живот скрутила давно знакомая боль. Его затошнило.

Рон удивился категоричному отказу.

— Почему нет?

— Ты никогда не голодал, верно? — Гарри рассказывал им не все о жизни с Дурслями, но друзья наверняка замечали, каким худым он возвращался осенью в школу. — Я не могу отказать в куске хлеба.

Гермиона быстро взглянула на него — в ее глазах мелькнули понимание и грусть.

— Ладно, может, что-то другое?

— Например?

— Не знаю. Еда — одна из основных наших потребностей... Есть у Снейпа какое-то слабое место? Нужно чем-то на него воздействовать, чтобы он смирился. — Гермиона прятала глаза: ей было некомфортно.

— Ничего не приходит в голову, — сказал Гарри. С одной стороны, нельзя, чтобы все сходило ему с рук, а с другой — возможностей постоянно контролировать Снейпа было немного. Можно вынудить его мыться, но как следить, чтобы он работал, когда остается один в доме?

— Пригрози выпороть его, если не будет слушаться, — предложил Рон. Кажется, он не шутил.

— Рон!..

Гермиона была в ужасе, но Гарри признался себе, что Снейп его достал — настолько, чтобы серьезно рассмотреть такое предложение.

— Я серьезно. Не бей его — просто заставь думать, каково ему будет вытерпеть подобное обращение. Полагаю, всей его гордости не хватит, чтобы согласиться на такое, — сказал Рон улыбаясь, словно они обсуждали что-нибудь приятное.

— Я не смогу выполнить угрозу.

Гарри способен был ударить в гневе, но не представлял, как можно постоянно избивать кого бы то ни было. Ему хватало побоев в детстве. И даже если бы ему удалось подчинить Снейпа таким образом, он все равно чувствовал бы себя паршиво.

— Тогда найди способ убедить его, что ты это сделаешь. — Рон на мгновение задумался. — Примени силу однажды — и пусть он считает, что и в следующий раз за тобой не заржавеет.

— Ну, не знаю.

Гарри не был уверен, что его хватит даже на один раз. Никто не заслуживал побоев, даже Снейп. И неважно, что целью наказания было не принести боль, а только ранить гордость.

— Угрозы должны помочь, — уверял Рон.

— Но тебе придется идти до конца. Хоть один раз, но он обязательно попробует спровоцировать тебя, — произнесла Гермиона.

— Ужин готов, — сказала Панси и снова скрылась в кухне.

Гарри посмотрел ей вслед, размышляя. Он бы хотел, чтоб Снейп слушался его, но еще больше хотел бы никогда с ним не встречаться.

***

После ужина Гарри немного расслабился.

— Готов поспорить, что близнецы устроили веселую жизнь Драко Малфою.

Рон фыркнул.

— Ну, судя по всему, они справляются лучше, чем ты.

— И что он делает для них? — Гарри не мог представить себе Малфоя в роли смирной овечки.

— То же, что и другие. Еще прибирает в магазине. А еще они довольно жестоко шутят над ним. Думаю, что слишком жестоко — даже для хорька, — сказал Рон, будто действительно пожалел Малфоя.

Хоть кому было бы трудно притерпеться к близнецам — а норовистому Малфою точно никогда не поладить с ними.

— Знаете, я ненавижу всю эту систему.

— Я тоже, — сказала Гермиона, садясь на диван рядом с Роном. — Я знаю, что человечество изобрело немало способов ограничивать свободу себе подобным, но полагаю все же, что одни люди не могут владеть другими, независимо ни от чего.

— Мы не владеем ими. — Но попытки оправдать себя были пустыми, все это понимали. — Я имею в виду, формально он прислуга. — Гарри не хотел вспоминать о надписи, украшающей карман Снейпа. Почему-то шутка больше не казалась смешной. Гарри постарался отбросить воспоминание о ней. Снейп заслужил все, что получил, и даже сверх того.

Выражение лица Гермионы стало жестким.

— А как это называется? Ты решаешь, как жить Снейпу, а у него нет права действовать по собственному усмотрению.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Трудно было оспорить истину.

Рон положил руку Гермионе на плечо:

— Я не знаю, был ли другой выход.

— А следовало бы найти другой! Соглашение о прислуживании чудовищно. Это практически рабство! — настаивала Гермиона, сверкая глазами.

— Вам, как и мне, известно, что без дементоров в Азкабане не хватает стражи.

— Не имеет значения. Могли придумать что-нибудь еще. — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

Рон был непоколебим:

— Я тоже не согласен с рабством. Но надо было придумать наказание для тех, кто выступал на стороне Лорда, хоть и не успел совершить преступлений.

— Я всего лишь здраво смотрю на вещи. Соглашение о прислуживании связывает людей навсегда! Я считаю, что срок должен быть ограничен, — сказала Гермиона. Лицо у нее было недовольное. Такое выражение они часто видели в тот год, когда учились на четвертом курсе.

— Все это хорошо, но почему именно я должен возиться со Снейпом?

Гарри не волновало, что это прозвучало жалобно. Он не сделал ничего плохого, однако был приговорен к пожизненному заключению заодно со Снейпом. Где справедливость?

— Ты вроде как знаешь ответ, — усмехнулся Рон.

Гарри не хотел говорить ни о Снейпе, ни о причинах, по которым мерзавец стал частью его жизни.

— Думаете, срок должен быть ограничен?

— Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы оставаться в кабале до конца жизни. — Гермиона бросила взгляд в сторону кухни. — Она принимала участие в нескольких встречах и рейдах Упивающихся, но я могу твердо сказать, что она никому не причинила вреда.

— Вот поэтому она и не в Азкабане, — сказал Рон. Было видно, что от идей Гермионы он не в восторге.

У Гарри была своя точка зрения:

— Я считаю, Снейп заслуживает наказания за убийство Дамблдора.

— Он действовал по приказу Дамблдора, — Гермиона говорила так, словно оправдывала его.

Однако Гарри не мог с ней согласиться.

— Ублюдок убил его. И должен быть наказан.

— Это было частью плана. И план сработал. — И с каких пор Рон защищал Снейпа?

— Дело не только в Дамблдоре. Он позволил умереть Джинни, — голос Гарри дрогнул от боли. Полгода прошло, а он все еще остро чувствовал такую боль, словно ему под ребра вонзили нож. — Он меня вытащил, а ее бросил. Никогда его не прощу.

— Я знаю. Он сделал все, чтобы ты выжил. Я любил свою сестру, — голос Рона тоже задрожал, — но выжить суждено было тебе, чтобы победить Волдеморта. Ты должен был выжить. — Он закрыл глаза. — А у нее не получилось.

Хотя воспоминания по-прежнему причиняли боль, Рон, очевидно, сумел принять все случившееся.

Но Гарри не мог. И не хотел.

— Ненавижу его. Она не должна была умирать.

— Да, не должна. Но не Снейп убил ее. Это сделал Упивающийся Смертью, — в голосе Гермионы звучали слезы. — Она была моей близкой подругой, и я буду скучать по ней всегда, но ты знаешь, так же как и я, что Джинни отдала бы свою жизнь за тебя.

— Она должна была жить! — Гарри почувствовал знакомую волну ярости. Он хотел выместить на ком-то свою горечь потери. Некрасивое, хмурое лицо Снейпа промелькнуло перед мысленным взором, как воспоминание о дурном сне. Да, точно.

— Знаешь, она не хотела бы, чтоб ты винил его. — Гермиона была права, но лучше от ее слов не становилось.

— Я ненавижу его, — сказал Гарри. Он не мог отказаться от своей боли, это походило бы на предательство.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Не сказать, чтоб я его особенно любила. Но теперь ваши жизни связаны.

— Пф... Так говоришь, будто мы реально должны вечно быть вместе или что-то в этом роде.

Гарри и так тошнило от мысли, что Снейп теперь постоянно рядом. Думать, что это навсегда, было отвратительно.

Гермиона одарила его суровым взглядом:

— А ты себе представляешь узы, держащие прислужника?

— Я всего лишь следую рамкам соглашения. Он не может напасть на меня или избежать наказания, а больше меня с ним ничего не связывает.

Хорошего во всем этом для Гарри было мало. А он всего лишь хотел от ублюдка, чтобы тот вел себя немного скромнее.

— Ты просил его сварить Волчье зелье? — спросил Рон, явно желая сменить тему.

Гарри оживился.

— Пока еще не говорил с подонком.

Наверное, друзья окончательно убедились, что за неделю он не смог заставить Снейпа сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное.

— Очень скоро Ремусу понадобится зелье. Осталась неделя, — сказала Гермиона. Она, кажется, волновалась, что Гарри не в силах будет повлиять на Снейпа.

— Помню. Но теперь, когда у меня появилась идея, как его воспитывать, я поговорю с ним немедленно, — Гарри улыбнулся. Здорово было получить рычаг давления на мерзавца. Теперь Гарри стал ждать встречи с нетерпением.

— Это будет забавно, — сказал Рон, подразумевая, что представляет, как пойдет разговор.

О, Гарри тоже это хорошо представлял.


	2. Chapter 2

Снейп проснулся от грохота, с которым врезалась в стену распахнутая дверь. Он немедля вскочил на ноги и потянулся за палочкой — забыв, что лишен ее. Раньше, чем он успел хотя бы увидеть вошедшего, Поттер бросил:

— Петрификус.

Даже в полутьме, царившей в комнате, Снейп заметил, что его лицо пылало от возмущения. Может, следовало вечером прибрать за собой, подумал Снейп, когда Поттер навис над ним.

— Ты снова ничего не сделал сегодня! Все играешься? Думаешь, тебе это сойдет с рук?.. 

Голос Поттера звучал громче с каждым новым вопросом.

Обездвиженный Снейп отвечать, само собой, не собирался. Он находил, что куда лучше игнорировать поттеровские тирады.

Поттер еще взмахнул палочкой, и правая рука Снейпа с раскрытой ладонью взмыла вверх. Что такое? Мимолетное смятение охватило его. Уже понимая, что ничего не выйдет, Снейп все-таки попытался вернуть руку на место.

— Верберо, — скомандовал Поттер, и палочка опустилась, дугой рассекая воздух ударяющим заклинанием.

Снейп только и мог, что ловить ртом воздух, когда почувствовал резкий удар по ладони, нанесенный будто розгой или линейкой. Прежде чем он успел возмутиться, Поттер повторил заклинание еще трижды.

Снейп тяжело выдохнул. Рубец на вытянутой руке лопнул, побежала кровь. Гнев, боль, унижение захлестнули его, он задрожал.

Волдеморт иногда применял пытки, но не так часто, чтобы у Снейпа выработалось равнодушие к наказаниям. Чаще всего Снейп предвидел, что такое может случиться, и успевал что-нибудь предпринять. Но сегодняшнее нападение было внезапным. Он просто не ожидал насилия от Поттера.

— Шутки кончились, ублюдок. Ты должен подчиняться. Ты выполнишь все пункты из моего списка или завтра вечером мы повторим развлечение, — Поттер тяжело дышал, глаза пылали ненавистью.

Ошеломленный, Снейп не поверил собственным ушам. Он не мог представить, что Поттер намеренно причинил ему боль.

Поттер сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы прийти в себя после вспышки гнева.

— Чтобы было ясно, что я человек достойный, — сказал он, — предлагаю тебе честную сделку. 

— Нет ничего честного в нашей ситуации, — ответил Снейп, даже не пытаясь скрыть горечь. В его жизни хватало несправедливостей, теперь добавилась еще одна. Он не сомневался, что Поттер осознает всю унизительность положения, но не хочет ничего менять. Вот она, гриффиндорская честность.

Поттер проигнорировал его слова.

— Если ты каждый день будешь выполнять то, что я говорю, и делать это как следует, я буду начислять тебе баллы.

— Баллы?.. — задохнулся Снейп. Не может быть. Такое оскорбление просто невыносимо.

Но, судя по улыбке Поттера, ему нравится эта затея.

— Да, так же, как в школе. Только теперь я отнимаю и прибавляю баллы.

Это не могло происходить на самом деле. Это был какой-то дурной сон. Но рука ощутимо болела, и желудок жгло кислотой. Каким бы нереальным ни казалось происходящее, приходилось принимать его.

И Поттер еще не закончил.

— Каждый раз, когда ты не сделаешь того, о чем я просил, или станешь отвратительно себя вести, будешь терять баллы. И если в конце недели окажешься в минусе, сильно пожалеешь. Прими к сведению: то, что я продемонстрировал сегодня, покажется тебе ерундой по сравнению с тем, что я сделаю, если количество баллов окажется отрицательным. — Поттер посмотрел ему в глаза. — И пострадают не только руки. Я твою жалкую шкуру лоскутками сниму.

Снейп поверил ему без малейших сомнений.

Закрыв глаза, он постарался отстраниться от происходящего, представить, что Поттер не тот, кто принял сейчас его вид. Мерлин, даже если Поттер настолько ненавидит его, как может он творить такое?

Хотя с чего бы Поттеру быть добрее, чем весь волшебный мир? Авроры в Азкабане получали извращенное удовольствие от того, что унижали его при любой возможности. Упивающиеся Смертью были еще хуже. Не было шансов избежать издевательств от них, когда охранники отворачивались. 

Голос Поттера вернул его к действительности.

— Однако если ты будешь делать, что требуется, то сможешь обменять баллы на что-нибудь нужное.

Это было неожиданно. Хотя, глядя на вещи трезво, он понимал, что Поттер не сможет дать ему свободу, даже если захочет. А остальное не имело значения.

— Что-нибудь нужное?

— Что захочешь — в пределах разумного. Книги. Любимую еду. Одежду.

— Всякая ерунда, — плюнул Снейп. Ничего значительного или полезного.

— Что-то, что сделает твою жизнь лучше.

— Ничто не сделает мою жизнь лучше. — Кроме изменения ситуации, которая с самого начала сложилась неудачно и становилась совсем невыносимой все стремительнее. И у Снейпа была горькая уверенность, что к лучшему ничего не изменится.

— Тебе же хуже. Сам виноват.

Спорить Снейп не собирался. Гнев переполнял его, рука пульсировала от боли. Ему хотелось схватить Поттера за шею и сжимать руки до тех пор, пока тот не посинеет. Он перевел дух и попытался справиться с бешенством. Нельзя срываться.

— А если я не согласен?

Поттер засмеялся — как нож в грудь воткнул.

— Выбора нет — какое из этих двух слов тебе непонятно? Если не будешь работать, я буду тебя бить, пока не передумаешь, — заявил Поттер, пристально глядя на него.

Он забыл как дышать. В другое время и в другом месте Снейп сказал бы, что хорошо знает Поттера — и он не приведет угрозу в исполнение. Но война всех их изменила, и теперь нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным, особенно после сегодняшней экзекуции.

Судя по тому, как сильно болела рука, завтра должно было стать еще хуже. Снейп решил не рисковать. Если Поттер слишком часто будет подводить отрицательный баланс таким вот образом, руки потеряют чувствительность. С поврежденными руками он не сможет заниматься зельями. Не то чтобы он надеялся еще их варить, но вдруг что-то изменится в будущем? Его руки — это его средства к существованию.

Боль не была непереносимой, хоть и доставляла дискомфорт. Ничто не могло считаться непереносимым после знакомства с Круциатусом. А унижение... Подумаешь. Он подождет, пока придет его время, показательно выполняя то, что от него требуют.

— Ты меня понял? — зло спросил Поттер. Хотя злиться надо было Снейпу. У его надзирателя были все права, и Мерлин свидетель, как же это возмущало.

— Да.

— По утрам будешь подниматься сам и готовить завтрак. — Поттер взмахнул палочкой. — Фините Инкантатем.

Когда Поттер вышел, Снейп опустился на постель. Его трясло. Ночью он почти не спал. Рука ныла, а мозг перебирал способы вынуть душу из Поттера.

***

Весь дрожа, Гарри взбежал по лестнице. Звук, с каким заклинание ударяло по раскрытой ладони Снейпа, звоном отдавался в ушах. Желудок крутило. Нужно в ванную. Нужно что-то, что сняло бы ощущение грязи, которая, казалась, прилипла к нему.

Ни разу в жизни он не делал ничего подобного — никогда не причинял намеренно боль, если человек не нападал первым. Даже на шестом курсе, когда запустил Сектумсемпрой в Малфоя, он не хотел ему зла, просто опробовал заклинание... Он никогда не бросил бы жестоким проклятьем нарочно. Да и Малфой тогда не был обездвиженным или безоружным.

Но... Все-таки... Если он решил заставить Снейпа повиноваться, то жесткость необходима. Просьбы, уговоры и приказы не работали. Только не со Снейпом. Получается, что его сегодняшние действия оправданы. Хотя... И все же... Почему он чувствует себя так, словно совершил преступление? Разве он не должен торжествовать, что наконец взял верх над своим врагом?

Гарри забрался в постель, желая заснуть, но перед мысленным взором так и стояла пережитая сцена. Он как наяву видел лопнувший рубец на руке Снейпа и вспышку боли и ненависти в его взгляде.

Желчь подкатывала к горлу. Заснуть не получалось. Вскочив, он оделся и спустился вниз. Самое время проветриться. Гарри достал из шкафа метлу, захватил мантию и вышел в ночь.

Он долго летел, не разбирая дороги, и только увидев кладбище, понял, где находится.

Гарри опустился у холодного мраморного надгробия, под которым лежала Джинни.

— Привет, Джин. — Он понимал, что нелепо говорить с умершей, но чувствовал настоятельную потребность рассказать ей обо всем, что происходило после ее смерти. — Все не должно было закончиться так, правда? Ты не должна была умирать. — Гарри помолчал, затем прошептал: — Я любил тебя. Я хотел, чтобы у нас родились дети. Мы могли быть счастливы. Я собирался стать аврором — наверное, еще стану. Я хотел, чтобы мы поженились, а остался в итоге со Снейпом. Отчего все так несправедливо?

У него вырвался горький смех, больше похожий на рыдание.

— Все это совсем не весело. Я его ненавижу. За то, что он сделал с Дамблдором. И с тобой. Но я не хочу быть тем, кто заставит его расплачиваться. Это не моя обязанность. Пусть бы он оставался в Азкабане. Где угодно, только не со мной.

— Не думаю, что смогу еще его ударить. Нет — если только он не попытается напасть первым. А может, и не придется бить. Может, Снейп внял предупреждению. Может, баллов будет достаточно, чтобы заставить его слушаться. Потому что я точно потеряю всякое влияние на него, если не выполню угрозу. А я не выполню, я знаю.

Гарри долго сидел, делясь с Джинни своими бедами — и почувствовал себя лучше, выговорившись. Было поздно и холодно. Он поежился, садясь на метлу для долгого полета домой.

***

На следующее утро Снейп с видом крайнего возмущения готовил завтрак для Поттера. Рука болела ужасно. Это укрепляло решимость не давать Поттеру повода снова использовать заклинание. Пока готовил, обдумывал способы заставить заплатить за свое унижение.

— Вот список дел на сегодня, — сказал Поттер, глотая кофе. Особенного удовлетворения в его голосе не было слышно.

Удивляясь, что Поттер не злорадствует, Снейп посмотрел на листок. В основном там были домашние дела. На него накатило раздражение.

— Нельзя это поручить домовому эльфу?

— Зачем мне домовой эльф, когда есть ты? Два балла за дерзость, — Поттер откусил тост. — Плохо дело. Все только началось, а ты уже в минусе. 

Примерно этого Снейп и ждал.

Он скрипнул зубами, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ответить.

— И вот еще что. — Поттер поднялся, потянулся за аврорской мантией. — Ты должен сварить для меня Волчье зелье.

— О? — У Снейпа мелькнула мысль испортить зелье — всего-то надо было позволить руке дрогнуть, — но гордость и опасные последствия заставили его отказаться от такой идеи. Будут и другие возможности взять реванш.

— Да. У меня есть лаборатория, это рядом с твоей комнатой. Удивлен, что ты пропустил ее, когда обследовал дом. Кстати, десять баллов за то, что трогал мои вещи. Думал, я не замечу?

Вообще-то, он был уверен, что Поттер не заметил, тем более что случилось это неделю назад.

— Считай, что это был ненавязчивый совет не оставлять без присмотра свое имущество.

— Я поставил в доме следящие чары и знаю, когда ты входишь в мои комнаты. Не делай так больше, — сказал Поттер заносчиво.

Снейп забрал список и сделал вид, что Поттера тут нет. Кипяток обжигал кожу, и он стиснул зубы, опуская тарелки в воду одну за другой.

А когда Поттер вышел, Снейп сел за кухонный стол и уронил голову на руки.

Больше всего раздражало то, что Поттер наслаждался его унижением. Взял наконец верх и выместит на Снейпе гнев за шесть лет учебы — если не придумать способа остановить его. Но в голову ничего не приходило. Тяжело вздохнув, Снейп сдался и взялся за работу.

Несколько часов он был занят уборкой и удивился, обнаружив, что время перевалило за полдень. Приготовив себе обед, Снейп отправился в гостиную, намереваясь почитать. Но когда он попытался взять недочитанную книгу, его ударило током.

Охваченный возмущением, Снейп сел и уставился на книжный шкаф. Как же он ненавидел Поттера...

Снейп сделал ужин. Он умел готовить кое-что получше незатейливых блюд, но не собирался никого поражать своим мастерством. Уж точно не Поттера. 

А когда Снейп поставил тарелки перед Поттером и сел за стол, чтобы поесть, тот посмотрел с недоумением:

— Я не собираюсь делить с тобой стол. Можешь поесть после меня. Или внизу.

Снейп отшатнулся, пораженный. Закрыв глаза, сосчитал до десяти. Затем встал и вышел из кухни. Аппетит пропал. Услышав, что Поттер встал из-за стола, он поднялся наверх, чтобы вымыть посуду.

— Не переводи продукты, — сказал Поттер, глядя с порога на то, как Снейп собирается выбросить в мусорное ведро свой ужин.

Руки у Снейпа дрожали от ярости, когда он вынимал из шкафа контейнер и складывал в него еду.

— Неплохо сегодня, Снейп. Пять баллов за уборку и еще два за обед. Хотя я подозреваю, что как повар ты куда лучше, чем хочешь казаться. Но неважно. Это было съедобно.

Снейп не мог заставить себя поднять глаза на Поттера.

— Смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой. — Под раздражающей мягкостью в голосе Поттера скрывалась сталь.

Сделав усилие, Снейп заставил себя повернуться и уставился на Поттера.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты завтра сварил Волчье зелье. Луна почти полная. Дай сюда свою руку.

— Что?

Снейп был в недоумении. Завтра он будет не в состоянии что-то сварить, если не сможет держать ни палочку, ни черпак.

— Выполняй.

Снейп вытянул руку и стиснул зубы. Он постарался не отшатнуться, когда Поттер вынул палочку, но, к его удивлению, тот только коснулся палочкой руки и прошептал:

— Медикор.

Это было слабое заклинание исцеления, но рубец затянулся.

— Вообще-то я думал подождать, пока само заживет, но вряд ли можно варить зелья с открытой раной.

— Мне понадобится палочка. 

Его сломали при задержании.

— В лаборатории есть запасная. Ты можешь пользоваться ей, но только там. Попытаешься стащить — найдешь проблемы, — зловеще предостерег Поттер.

Ответить было нечего. Снейп и не пытался. Он решил выжидать. Обстоятельства еще могут измениться. Они всегда меняются.

***

Он давно не варил зелий. Как же ему этого не хватало! Он был рад снова заняться сложными зельями, любившими строгий научный подход.

Требовались часы, чтобы провести тонкую, кропотливую работу, но Снейп уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько довольным. 

Лаборатория, конечно, не вполне соответствовала его стандартам. Снейп не имел представления, кто приобретал оборудование — вероятно, эта всезнайка, подруга Поттера. Ингредиенты были подобраны так, чтобы не возникло искушения сварить яд. Хотя Поттер должен достаточно разбираться в зельях, чтобы понимать, что даже самые безобидные компоненты станут смертельно опасными, если их определенным образом соединить. Не то чтобы он мог отравить Поттера, но, если бы дела пошли совсем плохо...

Снейп был мастером своего дела и приготовил бы, что хотел, при минимуме нужных запасов. Он может сварить любые зелья, которые сослужат ему верную службу, если не хватит сил терпеть.

Не исключено, что наступит такое время, когда жизнь его станет слишком ужасной. И сейчас-то все плохо, но будущее могло стать просто невыносимым. Выхода нет: ему не дождаться ни амнистии, ни прощения. Только отсрочка смертного приговора — и это плата за все, что он сделал.

Но пока есть доступ в лабораторию, остается надежда вырваться. Только подходящего случая придется ждать дни, недели, возможно, годы.

Снейп вынырнул из мрачных мыслей, когда время приготовления Волчьего зелья подошло к концу. Он проверил варево: оно имело нужный оттенок. Пахло тоже отвратительно. При помощи палочки он разлил зелье в три кубка и запечатал заклинанием непроливаемости. Поттер может доставить их оборотню, когда пожелает.

Прежде чем покинуть лабораторию, он основательно продумал, как воспользоваться палочкой в своих интересах. Вряд ли Поттер так уж тщательно наложил заклинания. Вероятно, зачаровал дверные пороги и выход на лестницу. Хорошо бы на стенах не было сигнальных чар! Тогда можно будет сделать отверстие в стене и просунуть палочку туда.

Так он, по крайней мере, сможет преобразовать жалкое ложе в нормальную кровать, и у него будет достаточно света, чтобы читать. Заклинание трансфигурации нужно будет обновить через месяц или два. А до этого он хотя бы будет лучше спать.

Чуть-чуть усилий, и Снейп проделал маленькое отверстие в стене, у самого пола. Палочка проскользнула легко, трансфигурация прошла без проблем. Закончив, он навел отводящие взгляд чары на кровать: если бы Поттер взглянул внимательно, заметил бы изменения, но при беглом осмотре комнаты видна была только куча одеял на полу.

Снейп чувствовал приятную усталость. Время обеда миновало, когда он закончил; поднявшись наверх, он сделал себе поесть и уселся за стол.

Резкий звонок заставил вздрогнуть. Со вздохом он встал и пошел к двери. Кто-то явился в дом, и вряд ли Поттер, который обычно аппарировал в комнаты. Снейп удивился, что не воспользовались камином, который был подключен: он видел, что Поттер разговаривал по нему.

— Люпин, — без удивления сказал Снейп, открывая дверь. — Полагаю, ты здесь из-за зелья.

— В точку, Северус, — бледно улыбнулся Люпин. Ни злобы, ни каких-либо других эмоций он не выразил. — Впрочем, ты всегда был очень умен.

Прикусив губу, Снейп посторонился, пропуская Люпина.

— Как поживаешь? — участливо спросил Люпин, словно его и вправду это заботило, проходя в кухню.

— Жди здесь, — сказал Снейп, спускаясь по лестнице за зельем. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Люпин переместился в гостиную и там листает книгу, которую Снейп сам читал несколько дней назад. Значит, заклинание не подпускало к книгам только его одного. Снейпа охватил такой гнев, словно он только что получил пощечину.

Когда Люпин хотел вернуть книгу на полку, Снейп кашлянул:

— Оставь ее на столе.

Люпин покосился на него, но выполнил просьбу.

— Вот. — Снейп протянул ему пакет с тремя порциями зелья.

— Спасибо. Я высоко ценю...

— Уверяю тебя, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы не стал тратить время и возиться с этим, — прорычал Снейп.

Ради всех святых! Он ненавидел их всех. Орден мог бы прийти ему на выручку, мог бы бороться за него. Но немногие пошли на это: Минерва и — что удивительно — Кингсли Шеклболт, больше никто. Большинство предпочли остаться о нем наихудшего мнения.

— Знаю. Извини...

Фальшивое сочувствие, особенно от такого, как Люпин, было невыносимо.

— Избавь меня от пошлостей, Люпин. Не хочу слушать. Если бы тебя волновала моя судьба, тебе стоило бы хоть попытаться хоть что-то сделать.

Люпин выпрямился, внимательно глядя на него. У него было откровенно усталое лицо.

— Я пытался. Я ведь рассказывал на суде...

— Не ври мне, я был там. Ты был так же неубедителен, как и другие члены Ордена. Игнорировал неприятные для тебя факты.

Если честно, он не знал, что Люпин пытался. Оборотень мог сказать все что — ничего бы не помогло, но...

— Просто ты неблагодарный придурок, вот и все. — В обычно мягком голосе Люпина прорезались резкие ноты.

— За что я должен быть благодарен? За то, что стал прислугой до конца жизни? За то, что должен пресмыкаться перед своим бывшим студентом? За то, что я больше не...

— Что? — переспросил Люпин. Его желтые глаза встретились со снейповскими.

Тяжелое дыхание рвалось с губ Снейпа. Убийство Люпина никому не принесет пользы.

— Тебя могли бы казнить с другими Упивающимися, осужденными за убийства, — указал Люпин. Его обычное спокойствие вернулось к нему.

— Конечно, если исключить, что я не был обычным Упивающимся. — Снейп ненавидел свой жалобно звучащий голос. Отвратительно, что никто не обращал внимания на то хорошее, что он делал. Только на то плохое, к чему его вынуждали.

— Я знаю. И в Ордене это знают. Дамблдору не следовало просить тебя совершать немыслимое. — Слова звучали искренне, будто Люпин в самом деле говорил то, что думал.

Снейп не верил всерьез, что кто-то еще, кроме МакГонагалл и Шеклболта, встал на его защиту. 

— Но ты должен был рассказать...

— Он тоже знает. Просто он молод и ожесточен. — Люпин вздохнул. — Он много потерял в этой войне. Постарайся понять. — Люпин говорил так, словно именно Поттер был пострадавшей стороной, а вовсе не Снейп. Такой подход не вызвал у Снейпа никакого сочувствия.

Снейп сжал пальцы, думая о палочке внизу. 

— Я потерял куда больше, чем он. Он свободен. Он может приходить и уходить когда пожелает. Делать что хочет.

И ему еще надо сочувствовать? Поттер мог бы вести себя достойней. Они могли бы договориться. Но он хотел только причинять боль, унижать, как и все Поттеры.

Люпин опустил глаза и сгорбился.

— Нечего ответить? — усмехнулся Снейп. Все они были лицемерами. Он устал от этого.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Поттер, входя в комнату. Вид у него был раздраженный.

— Северус просто принес мне Волчье зелье, — и в качестве доказательства Люпин протянул его.

— Да, я вижу. — Поттер улыбнулся Люпину и повернулся к Снейпу — теплое выражение ушло из его глаз. — Двадцать пять баллов.

Двадцать пять? Если прибавить эту сумму к минус пяти… Снейп был уверен, что до пятницы ситуация не изменится. Хотя желудок скрутило при мысли о потере баллов, он все равно не мог до конца осознать, что сейчас произошло. Он верил, надеялся, что Поттер не будет прибегать к насилию, чтобы контролировать его. Очевидно, он не знал Поттера по-настоящему. Тот искал любой способ унизить его.

— Гарри? — В глазах Люпина мелькнул интерес.

Снейпа затошнило. 

— Больше ничего не нужно? — Снейп вышел, не дождавшись ответа. 

Поттер показался на кухне после ухода Люпина.

— Что это было?

— Что «это»? — Снейп разозлился так, что забыл об осторожности. Если Поттер собирался его избить, он легко мог дать сопляку повод.

— Почему ты злишься? — Ясно. Поттер не понимал.

Снейпа затрясло от ярости. Как может быть кто-то — по всеобщему убеждению, святой — быть таким невероятно невнимательным и жестоким?

— Глупый, бездумный ребенок. Ты не понимаешь, да? Для тебя все это игра, не правда ли? Жестокость легко дается тебе, верно? Ты такой же, как твой отец.

Поттеровские глаза сверкнули.

— Не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, но не смей говорить со мной так. Десять баллов за грубость.

— Ну, давай посмотрим, что теперь — минус сорок баллов, не так ли? А не перешагнуть ли мне за пятьдесят?..

Снейп сделал шаг в его сторону. Навредить Поттеру он не мог, но мог взять на испуг. Любой способ сравнять счет годился.

— Что? Я отнял только десять, еще десять у тебя осталось, — Поттер махнул рукой на стену. — Посмотри на счетчик.

Как он не заметил стеклянные часы? Они показывали плюс десять баллов. Вид их разъярил его еще больше.

— Ты думал, я снял очки за Волчье зелье? — с недоумением спросил Поттер.

Снейп был слишком зол, чтобы ответить. Он на самом деле думал, что наказан за спор с оборотнем и за то, что забыл свое место.

После паузы Поттер спросил:

— Ужин готов?

— Через несколько минут. — Снейп тщательно контролировал собственный голос, ослабевший от облегчения. Он ненавидел Поттера за свое внезапное смятение и за страх, который овладел им.

— Хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри плюхнулся на стул рядом с Роном в их любимом баре, с радостью отметив, что стакан пива его уже ждет. Гермиона по средам училась допоздна, так что они с Роном завели традицию после тренировок пропускать за ужином по пинте.

— Как идет изучение доказательной базы? — На лице Рона было столько удовольствия, что становилось ясно: он-то преуспел в этом.

— Нормально, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. «Нормально» было преувеличением, и он сделал большой глоток, стараясь выбросить из головы неприятные мысли.

Блеск в глазах Рона не угас: стало ясно, что тему замять не удастся.

— Я тоже подумал, что это довольно просто. Хотел бы я, чтобы все занятия в Школе были такими! — Рон был бодр и полон энтузиазма.

Гарри не мог с ним согласиться. Сегодня требовалось найти минимум пять улик на месте преступления. Гарри не хотел слышать о чужих успехах, но он был хорошим другом, поэтому спросил:

— Сколько ты нашел?

— Все десять. — Рон просто светился. — И еще две сверх того.

Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Здорово.

До Рона наконец дошло, он перестал улыбаться:

— А ты?

— Шесть.

— Не так уж плохо. Ты сдал зачет.

Гарри понимал, что Рон пытается его поддержать, и он это ценил; однако ему неприятно было, что он собирает информацию не так быстро, как остальные. 

— А в настоящем расследовании хорошо было бы, да?.. Сэр, я нашел некоторые доказательства, извините, что не все!

— Мы учимся всего лишь несколько месяцев. Все получится. Ты можешь, я знаю, — обнадеживающе заявил Рон, искренне желавший, чтобы у Гарри все получалось.

— Шесть месяцев. Двое уже отчислены с курса. И Бенсон работал не хуже меня. — Гарри опасался, что будет следующим. Или не будет.

— Тебя, приятель, они не отпустят. Это я могу гарантировать, — произнес Рон с железной уверенностью в голосе.

К несчастью, Рон был прав. Гарри начал раздражаться. 

— Да. Инструктор Беллингтон уже сказал мне, что я имею право на... как это он выразился? Большую свободу действий, чем другие студенты.

— А ты сказал, что не нуждаешься в этом, правда? — задал Рон риторический вопрос.

— Он все ждет, что Мальчик-Который-Убил-Волдеморта наконец проявит себя, — Гарри был недоволен тем, насколько он медлителен и нуждается в помощи — вместо того, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям и показывать результат.

Покачав головой, Рон сделал глоток пива и с глухим стуком поставил стакан на стол.

— Никто не ждет от тебя ничего особенного. Может, над чем-то надо поработать, но в заклинаниях и защите ты силен.

Гарри не мог поверить, что Рон говорит всерьез. Одни умения не компенсировали отсутствие других.

— Это не поможет мне, если я не научусь вести расследование.

— Это может спасти жизнь тебе и твоему напарнику, — сказал Рон.

Гарри послал ему мрачный взгляд. Он был сильным магом, но...

— Требуется больше, чтобы быть аврором. Нужны специальные навыки, которыми владеют не все.

— Можешь бросить учебу, — неохотно предложил Рон.

Это было исключено. Уйти с аврорских курсов значило отказаться от себя. Оставался единственный вариант: больше тренироваться. 

— Я всегда считал, что быть аврором — дело моей жизни.

— Нет такого правила, которое запрещало бы менять принятые решения. Особенно если тебе что-то не нравится.

— Думаешь, мне не нравится? — спросил Гарри. На самом деле он не видел других вариантов, кроме как стать аврором.

— Ну, я не знаю. У тебя такое лицо все время... Так смотришь, как будто хочешь оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

Гарри покраснел. Он не думал, что со стороны все выглядит так плохо.

— Это то, что я хочу делать. Я мечтал, что убью Волдеморта, как-нибудь выживу и стану как все. Женюсь на Джинни, у нас будет шестеро детей, я буду аврором и...

— Все меняется, Гарри. Думаю, в этом и заключается смысл жизни.

Рону легко было говорить. Ведь его жизнь развивалась именно так, как он и ожидал.

Гарри горько рассмеялся.

— И когда ты успел повзрослеть?

— Когда Волдеморт убил мою сестру, — с болью ответил Рон.

Эту боль Гарри чувствовал как свою.

— Пойдем ко мне. Хотя там Снейп...

— Нет. Не вини его. Это несправедливо, — сказал Рон, будто и впрямь так считал. — Не могу сказать, что мне нравится этот сальный ублюдок, но он не убивал Джинни. Ее убил Волдеморт.

Гарри никак не мог согласиться с тем, что в случившемся нет вины Снейпа.

— Он мог бы хоть что-нибудь сделать. Но он даже не попытался.

— На самом деле он пытался, вспомни. — Рон нахмурился. — Не хочу думать, как все закончилось бы, не окажись он вовремя рядом с тобой, чтобы помочь. 

Об этом Гарри тоже думать не хотел.

— Ты так говоришь, словно считаешь его невиновным.

— Нет. Я так не думаю. Он убил Дамблдора. И хотя он выполнял приказ самого Дамблдора, я согласен: он должен за это заплатить. — Рон вдруг стал рассматривать свои руки.

— Ты как будто в этом не уверен.

Гарри хотел, чтоб Рон не сомневался в виновности Снейпа. Так он получил бы подтверждение того, что в своей неприязни к Снейпу прав. 

— А ты уверен? — озадаченно спросил Рон.

— Да, — сказал Гарри машинально. — Но...

— Гарри?

— Это тяжело — сталкиваться с ним каждый день. Такое испытание — видеть его, давать задания, которые он должен выполнить. Ненавижу его.

Гарри устал. Он воевал долго и тяжело, а когда победил и думал, что все закончилось, ему снова пришлось сражаться.

— Я так понимаю, что у вас по-прежнему не ладится.

— Нет. Сейчас получше, но не намного. Идея с баллами помогла.

Но легче — как Гарри ждал — не стало. И он опять не понимал, почему.

— Я считаю, использовать баллы, как он когда-то делал с нами — отличная мысль. — Рон ухмыльнулся, явно восхищаясь этой идеей.

Но Гарри было не смешно. Ситуация утомляла и раздражала его.

— Я предпочел бы вообще не иметь с ним дела.

— Знаешь же, что выбора у тебя нет.

— Угу. Давай заказывать.

Гарри взял меню и стал изучать скидки на ужин, желая забыть о Снейпе.

***

— Северус?

Снейп отвернулся от раковины, в которой мыл грязную посуду: на пороге кухни стоял Драко. Драко был в простой черной мантии и выглядел таким подавленным, каким Снейпу еще не доводилось его видеть.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Драко нерешительно улыбнулся, словно был не уверен, что ему тут рады.

— Меня привели близнецы увидеться с тобой.

— Вот так просто? — с подозрением спросил Снейп. Никто ничего не делал без причины.

— Один из бонусов за хорошее поведение, — скривился Драко. — Панси я тоже видел.

До сегодняшнего дня Снейп не подозревал, что все они попали под одну систему вознаграждения и наказания.

— Садись. Чай будешь?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Драко опустился за кухонный стол. Снейп сказал бы, что в прежней жизни Драко представления не имел, где находилась кухня. Время меняет все, подумал он не без отвращения.

Он сделал чай и сел напротив Драко.

— Как они относятся к тебе?

— Терпимо. — Драко вздохнул. — А у тебя как?

— Так же. — Как бы он ни симпатизировал Драко, Снейп никогда не смог бы говорить с ним о своих проблемах.

— Близнецы не так чтобы ужасны. На самом деле, иногда они могут быть забавными. Но иногда... они... невыносимы. — Драко закрыл глаза, содрогнувшись.

Нетрудно было вообразить напряженное существование рядом с близнецами. Вспоминая их проделки в классе, Снейп мог только посочувствовать.

— Могу себе представить, что они могут... вытворить.

— Они все время дразнят меня. Не слишком жестоко, но постоянно.

Судя по выражению лица Драко, справлялся он не так хорошо, как утверждал. Драко не приучили иметь дело с кем-нибудь, кроме подхалимов или врагов. Его не учили ни с кем дружить.

Снейп винил в этом его родителей и сочувствовал Драко. То, что он ничем не мог помочь, раздражало до подкожного зуда.

— Ты пробовал игнорировать издевки?

— Поначалу. Тогда они... стали изощреннее.

В глазах Драко мелькнуло отчаяние.

— И как ты в конце концов убедил их быть полегче на поворотах? — Снейп подумал, что он может перенять способ, чтобы справиться с Поттером.

— Я сорвался. Начал кричать на них, не мог остановиться. Тогда они поняли, что давили слишком сильно. — Драко выдержал пристальный взгляд, позволяя Снейпу увидеть, как унизился, потеряв самообладание.

С Поттером никакие крики не помогли бы.

— Сейчас ситуация стала терпимой? — Снейп постарался забыть о своей беспомощности. Может быть, настанет время, когда он найдет выход.

Драко кивнул.

— В основном. А ты как? Жить с Поттером точно нелегко.

— У тебя талант преуменьшать, — Снейп позволил вырваться горькому смешку, но открываться сильнее не собирался. — Все хорошо.

Иногда — если Драко думал, что у Снейпа неприятности — у него становилось лицо такое же, как сейчас: на нем читалось желание защитить.

— Я понимаю, с Поттером может быть трудно, — повторил Драко.

Понимая, что Драко не отступится, Снейп вздохнул:

— Это даже приблизительно не описывает проблему.

Драко опустил взгляд.

— Если хоть что-нибудь... — Он прервался, не договорив. В их ситуации никто ничего не мог сделать.

— Я так понял, Грейнджер основательно решила взяться за кабальный вопрос, — прервал Снейп неловкое молчание. Он не уставал удивляться безрассудству этой девушки. 

— Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь буду за что-то ей благодарен. Но сейчас... Она достаточно упорная, чтобы добиваться своего. — Видно было, что Драко старается не питать пустых надежд на хороший исход, но не справляется со своими чувствами.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ей повезет больше, чем с домовыми эльфами, — нарочито пренебрежительно заметил Снейп. Он действительно верил, что если кто-то и сумел бы переломить ситуацию, то именно Грейнджер.

— Она сумеет. Не могу представить, что это навсегда, — сказал Драко с отчаянием.

Снейп понимал его. Он сам не мог представить, что навечно обречен существовать в унизительных условиях.

— Даже если ей повезет, она потратит годы, добиваясь своего.

— Знаю. Но я должен во что-то верить, иначе сойду с ума.

Для Снейпа не существовало надежд на лучшее. Он никогда не будет свободен. Понимание тяжелым камнем лежало на сердце. Наверное, в какой-то момент отчаяние победит его, но сейчас следовало уповать на привыкание и смирение.

— Думаешь, она не справится? — спросил Драко, явно ожидая утешений и подбадриваний.

— Нет, она будет драться до победного. Типичная гриффиндорка. Кроме того, ты, Панси и другие молодые Упивающиеся Смертью не успели сделать ничего по-настоящему плохого.

— Кроме того, что были не на той стороне, — сказал Драко с горечью, словно его обманом заставили выбрать не ту дорогу.

— Не забудь, у тебя неправильные убеждения с точки зрения магического сообщества.

Снейп затронул сложный вопрос. Драко и ему подобные должны были понести наказание, чтобы все остальные дважды подумали, прежде чем высказывать вслух запрещенные идеи. Во всяком случае, репрессии предполагали такой результат — но, по мнению Снейпа, только ухудшили реальное положение дел.

— И это тоже. Но они не могут контролировать мои мысли, — к Драко вернулся его прежний воинственный тон. 

Снейпу нравился боевой настрой Драко, но мир нельзя изменить силой одного только упрямства.

— Да, но не стоит высказывать их, если не хочешь нарваться на наказание.

— И весьма суровое. — В голосе Драко была куда меньше злости, чем ожидал Снейп. Как знать, возможно, мальчик чему-то научился.

— Все еще думаешь, что был прав, приняв Метку? — Снейпу было интересно, насколько Драко изменился на самом деле.

Драко напрягся.

— Никогда так не думал. Особенно после того, как Волдеморт оставил моего отца умирать в тюрьме.

— Ты выполнял приказы Темного Лорда... Волдеморта. — И расплачиваться за это придется долго.

— Я был достаточно честолюбив, чтобы поверить, что он вознаградит меня. Я хотел быть беспощадным. Хотел быть как отец. — Плечи Драко опустились. — В итоге я оказался ни на что не способен и всех разочаровал.

Печально было видеть Драко почти сломленным. Снейп помнил, что в его возрасте совершил ту же ошибку.

— Не всех. К тому же теперь ты разобрался, что к чему.

Драко кивнул.

— Просто я был юн.

Война шла лишь три года, но для Драко она значила целую жизнь. Она всем показалась вечностью.

— Надеюсь, что Грейнджер отвоюет твою свободу. — Снейп полагал, что она добьется своего, но не скоро.

— А твою нет?

— Со мной другое дело. Я убил Альбуса Дамблдора. — Голос звучал надтреснуто. Магический мир никогда не простит его, но что еще хуже — он никогда не простит сам себя.

— Но...

— Все просто, Драко. Мне никогда этого не забудут.

— Верно. Никогда. — Поттер стоял в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди, и с яростью смотрел на него. — А теперь будь любезен подать ужин.

Снейп кивнул, вставая. Внутри у него все закипало каждый раз, когда он вынужден был подчиняться приказам Поттера.

Ему казалось, что, взгляни он сейчас в глаза Драко, то прочтет в них отражение собственных чувств. Но Драко просто встал рядом:

— Можно, я помогу тебе?

После ужина, на котором они прислуживали Поттеру и близнецам, Снейп и Драко устроились на кухне, чтобы съесть свои порции. Ни один из них не был голоден. Драко задумчиво гонял еду по тарелке.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер старается облегчить Панси жизнь, — сказал Драко так, словно сообщил нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Никогда не представлял себе, чем все кончится. — Ненависть к себе, мелькнувшая во взгляде Драко, говорила все, что он не досказал.

В возрасте Драко никто не умеет просчитывать далекие последствия собственных действий — пока не случается что-то такое, отчего делается страшно.

— Ты был очень юн. Не будь к себе слишком суров.

— Не могу себе простить. Мои ошибки привели к тому, что я нахожусь там, где нахожусь. Но я и представить себе не мог, как низко паду, — сказал Драко мрачно.

Снейпу не понравился его тон.

— Полагаю, я понимаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо. Но тебе придется научиться жить с этим.

Ничего нельзя было сделать, только научиться жить со своей виной. Но раздражал способ, которым предложено было искупать ошибки. Плата казалась слишком высокой.

— Мне девятнадцать. Я не могу смириться с тем, во что превратилась моя жизнь.

Снейп сочувствовал ему.

— У тебя нет иного варианта, по крайней мере, сейчас. Но все может измениться.

— Выхода на самом деле нет. Даже если я получу свободу, я не буду знать, что делать. Я так и не окончил школу, я ничего не умею.

Драко правильно оценивал свои возможности. Окажись он на улице, он, вероятнее всего, умер бы с голоду.

Однако Снейп был уверен, что Грейнджер не допустит такого конца.

— Мне кажется, тебе следует обдумать, чем ты займешься после освобождения. Стоит озаботиться этим вопросом заранее. У тебя есть время, чтобы все спланировать. 

— Это хороший совет. Спасибо. — Драко повеселел, успокоившись.

***

— Садись, — сказал Поттер после того, как Снейп покончил с грязной посудой. Была пятница. Пятницы Снейп ненавидел с особой страстью. В этот день подводились итоги недели.

Снейп сел, но не мог заставить себя начать говорить. Его жизнь свелась к подсчету очков, которые он зарабатывал каждую неделю. Только так он мог получить что-то, на что имел право. Внутренности скрутило от неприятных предчувствий.

— Похоже, ты все еще в плюсе, хоть и сделал все, что мог, чтобы изменить ситуацию. — Казалось, Поттер шутит.

Снейп выдохнул, стараясь унять гнев и унижение. Неделя выдалась длинной. И все, чего ему хотелось — это набрать книг и укрыться с ними в своей комнате.

— У тебя есть восемь баллов.

— Мне казалось, было пять.

— Три за обед и уборку. Постарайся не сказать какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы не потерять их в ближайшие пять минут, — на мгновение в глазах Поттера мелькнуло торжество, но быстро исчезло.

Снейп почти поверил, что происходящее не доставляет тому никакого удовольствия.

Почти.

— Ты слишком добр, — сказал Снейп совершенно спокойно. Сил не осталось даже для ссоры.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Поттер так же бесстрастно. — Чего ты хочешь?

 _Свободу_. 

— Книги.

— Какой сюрприз. Что-нибудь еще тебя интересует? — презрительно спросил Поттер. — Выбери пять из книжного шкафа. Это тебе на неделю.

— Приступ щедрости, Поттер? Какой сюрприз, — насмешливо сказал Снейп. Он ненавидел непоследовательность, с которой Поттер начислял баллы и выдавал книги. Исключение составляло Волчье зелье, оно всегда стоило двадцать пять баллов.

— Не то чтобы, Снейп. И не провоцируй меня, если не хочешь начать следующую неделю с отрицательным счетом.

Каждая неделя начиналась с минусовым балансом. Скоро, однако, предстояло варить Волчье зелье, а это обычно улучшало бухгалтерию.

— Я уберу защиту с книжных шкафов, выбери, что хочешь. — Поттер направился в гостиную.

Снейп последовал за ним и смотрел, как Поттер снимает охранные чары.

Вздохнув, Снейп подошел к полкам, взял одну из книг и медленно пролистал ее, поглаживая страницы. Смириться с потерей книг было тяжелее всего. Боль из-за потери личной библиотеки в Спиннерс-Энд невозможно было смягчить.

Редкий доступ к поттеровским книгам не утолял жажду чтения. Хотелось иметь возможность просматривать книги и пергаменты, вдыхать их запах, прикасаться к ним, знать, что они принадлежат ему. Снейп вернул назад книгу, которую смотрел, и взял другую.

Некоторое время спустя Поттер завозился за его спиной.

— Мы можем разобраться с этим быстрее?

— Я хочу сделать правильный выбор. — Снейп не смог бы объяснить Поттеру, насколько это важно.

— Это же не вопрос жизни и смерти, — отрезал Поттер.

— Для тебя — конечно. А я…

— Не выводи меня из себя. Быстрее выбирай эти чертовы книги, и давай покончим с этим. — От Поттера волнами шло нетерпение.

Снейп глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не дать волю раздражению. Он нуждался в отдыхе после выматывающей недели и общения с Поттером.

— Правильный выбор является частью процесса.

— Процесс? Ты издеваешься. Просто возьми книги! — Поттер побагровел. Он понятия не имел, что значили книги для Снейпа.

И Снейп не упустил возможность высказаться.

— Ясно, что ты ничего не смыслишь в книгах. В том, что значит для образованного человека читать и получать удовольствие от чтения. Я был прав — ты просто купил библиотеку вместе с домом.

— Не имеет значения, — ответил Поттер сквозь зубы.

— Ты просто глупый, невежественный мальчишка. 

Судя по виду Поттера, тот готов был взорваться.

— Немедленно выбери чертовы книги, или тебе придется обойтись вообще без них!

Что-то словно схлопнулось в Снейпе. Он схватил вазу и швырнул ее в камин.

— Черт побери, Поттер! Ты можешь оставить меня в покое хоть на мгновение? Ты требуешь отчета за каждое движение! Могу я провести пять приятных минут, забыв, насколько жалко и безрадостно мое нынешнее существование?

Секунду Поттер пребывал в изумлении от этого взрыва, и Снейпу захотелось повернуть события вспять. Много чести для Поттера — знать, как болезненно воспринимает Снейп свою участь. Он ведь старался никогда не показывать своих чувств.

— Почему я должен с тобой считаться? — без обычной агрессивности спросил тот. Будто и впрямь ждал ответа на свой вопрос.

Снейп не мог привести причин. Все, что он хотел — это немного времени, чтобы насладиться книгами. Просто полистать их. Почувствовать запах бумаги, на которой они напечатаны. Он ведь немного просил. Снейп поник, сдаваясь.

— Я не понимаю... — тихо произнес Поттер.

Снейп выдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках. Ему хотелось швырнуть еще что-нибудь, но он понимал бессмысленность подобных вспышек.

— Все настолько очевидно, что разобраться может и слепец.

— Почему с тобой постоянно приходится воевать?

— Полагаю, вопрос риторический. — Стеснение в груди немного ослабло.

— Я вернусь через час и снова наложу охранные чары. Убери за собой и выбери книги. — Поттер вышел.

Снейп взял книгу, которую просматривал раньше — выбирать дальше не хотелось. Сметя осколки вазы, он взял четыре тома наугад и пошел к себе.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри постучал в дверь директорского кабинета. Странно было снова оказаться в Хогвартсе, но неопределенное приглашение на чашку чая казалось еще страннее. 

— Госпожа директор?

— Заходи, Гарри, — отозвалась та, распахивая дверь. — И полагаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы звать меня Минервой.

Гарри улыбнулся, но подумал, что настолько взрослым ему никогда не стать.

— Спасибо, Минерва.

— Хочешь чаю? — спросила МакГонагалл, когда он опустился в удобное кресло возле камина. Сама села напротив.

Гарри кивнул, и она взмахнула палочкой, зачаровывая сервиз. Чайник наполнил две кружки, одну Минерва передала ему.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, добавляя сахар и молоко.

Некоторое время они молча пили чай.

— Итак, ммм... Минерва... — Он задумался, не слишком ли грубым будет сразу спросить, зачем она позвала его.

Она улыбнулась, и озорные огоньки в ее глазах живо напомнили Дамблдора.

— Знаю, мое приглашение тебя удивило, так что перейду сразу к делу. Я хочу ненадолго позаимствовать у тебя Северуса. 

Гарри постарался скрыть удивление.

— Прошу прощения... Зачем? 

Просьба и впрямь была неожиданной. Странно, что ее заботило положение Снейпа.

— Чтобы приготовить некоторые сложные зелья для больничного крыла, — ответила она невозмутимо.

Походило на правду, но Гарри оставался в недоумении.

— Почему именно он? Я имею в виду, вы можете купить зелья у любого официального производителя.

— Мы закупаем их оптом по разумным ценам, но все это стандартные лекарства. Северус варит зелья по своим собственным рецептам, и они куда более эффективны. 

— О. А почему вы думаете, что я... — Гарри не хотелось признаваться, что Снейпа приходится принуждать силой к любому занятию. Он был не уверен, что МакГонагалл одобрит такой подход.

На лице ее читалось: «Я все знаю». Такое выражение бывало у Дамблдора.

— Тебе известно, что Ремус Люпин работает у меня. Я знаю, где он берет Волчье зелье.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Снейп будет счастлив, вероятно, и, с одной стороны, Гарри склонен был сделать ему небольшую поблажку. С другой стороны — очень хотелось отказать.

— Я буду платить аккуратно, — добавила МакГонагалл после минутного молчания.

— Проблема не в деньгах.

— Догадываюсь, что не в них.

— Как вы, именно вы, можете простить его? — Невероятно, что она просто забыла обо всем, что натворил Снейп.

Ее глаза сверкнули:

— Потому что я знаю, как дорог ему был Альбус, и чего стоило ему исполнить обещание.

— Ненавижу его за это.

Гарри и сам почувствовал, что в голосе его нет той злости, что владела им еще несколько месяцев назад. Что-то изменилось. Может, он просто устал от постоянного напряжения.

МакГонагалл пристально посмотрела на него:

— Значит, и Альбуса тоже, раз именно он разработал план? 

— Да, — отрезал Гарри, не подумав. Потом понял, что сказал, и исправился: — Нет, конечно, я не могу ненавидеть профессора Дамблдора. Но Снейп убил его.

— Я не спорю, и Северусу до конца дней придется жить с тем, что он совершил. Уверена, ему очень нелегко. — В ее словах звучала настоящая теплота, словно Снейп заслуживал сострадания, а не возмездия.

Гарри опустил взгляд и забарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла. Она могла забыть и простить, но он — нет. 

— Я могу подумать? Я имею в виду, о зельях?

— Да, конечно. Надеюсь, ты пойдешь нам навстречу. Думаю, так будет лучше для всех. 

Кажется, МакГонагалл была разочарована. Гарри едва заметно поморщился.

— Я бы хотел навестить Ремуса, раз уж я здесь. Спасибо за чай. — Гарри нелегко было позволить Снейпу заниматься зельеварением — слишком много счастья для него. Гарри понимал, что несправедлив. Знал, что ему самому от этого только хуже, но он не мог отступиться так легко.

— Бывай у нас почаще, пожалуйста. Мы всегда тебе рады. — Минерва поднялась, прощаясь.

***

Стоило открыть дверь, как перед ним возник Добби.

— Добби, ты меня напугал, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Добби жаль, что он потревожил Гарри Поттера, — воскликнул эльф с таким отчаянием, словно прочел его невеселые мысли.

Гарри тут же усилил ментальную защиту.

— Все хорошо, Добби. Я как раз собирался проведать профессора Люпина.

Добби улыбнулся, большие водянистые глаза засияли:

— Добби видел, что аврор Тонкс тоже идет на встречу с профессором Люпином.

Вероятно, стоило отложить визит. В конце концов, дружить с Ремусом было приятно независимо от того, как часто получалось видеться. Мысль о том, что он может помешать этим двоим, пусть даже они ничем таким не заняты, смущала.

— Наверное, я все-таки пойду домой.

Добби опустил уши.

— Когда Гарри Поттер скажет Добби быть его домовым эльфом? Добби очень хочет быть домовым эльфом Гарри Поттера.

Кажется, он обещал что-то такое Добби.

— Я пока еще не решил.

— Добби думает, что Гарри Поттер нашел другого эльфа.

— Я бы никогда бы так не сделал. Если я и возьму эльфа, то только тебя. Обещаю, — улыбнулся ему Гарри.

Но Добби смотрел с упреком.

— Добби слышал, что Гарри Поттер сделал домовым эльфом профессора Снейпа.

— И ты туда же. Ладно, мне надо идти. — С этими словами Гарри направился к выходу.

***

Гарри смертельно устал после незапланированного ланча с Гавейном Робардсом. Он аппарировал прямо в спальню, лег и попытался расслабиться, но сон не шел к нему. В конце концов Гарри сдался. Он спускался по лестнице, когда услышал смех в гостиной.

Заинтересовавшись, он заглянул туда. Снейп сидел на полу перед камином, беседуя с МакГонагалл, голова которой виднелась в пламени.

— Нет, старая кошка, я ни за что не поверю, что ты позвала меня только затем, чтобы рассказать анекдот, — говорил Снейп, и Гарри слышал нежность в его голосе.

Это потрясло его. Как Снейп мог быть милым с кем-то, кто не был слизеринцем?

— Ну, не знаю, Северус. Хотела убедиться, что ты способен оценить шутку, — ухмыльнулась она, но улыбка быстро растаяла.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Все, на что я способен... мне запрещено.

— Прости, — печально сказала МакГонагалл. — Я хотела тебе помочь.

— Ты уже сделала больше, чем кто-либо...

— Если позволишь, я попытаюсь предпринять что-нибудь еще, — в ее голосе появились просительные нотки.

— Они отказались принять свидетельство Альбуса. Теперь уже ничто мне не поможет, — ответил Снейп с горечью.

— Я могла бы подтвердить в суде твои показания… 

Оказывается, она хотела так поступить, но Снейп воспротивился.

— Минерва, тебе известно, что решение по моему делу было принято заранее. Твои действия могли бы пошатнуть положение школы. Мало кто поддержал бы тебя, — сказал тот с еще большей горечью и безнадежностью.

В голове не укладывалось: Гарри и не представлял, что Снейп способен отказаться от заступничества.

Сочувствие МакГонагалл сменилось гневом:

— Я сильно разочаровалась во многих членах Ордена.

— Сейчас уже ничего нельзя сделать, — с разочарованием ответил тот.

Гарри вспомнил, как разубеждал знакомых помогать Снейпу, и почувствовал укол совести. Но тут же постарался совесть унять. Снейп получил то, что заслужил. Это Гарри был единственным, кто оказался незаслуженно наказан.

— Да, сейчас никто не может ничего поделать, но наше время еще придет, — сказала МакГонагалл, снова пытаясь подбодрить Снейпа.

Но Снейп окончательно впал в мрачность.

— Я уже ничего не жду.

— Даже небольшой помощи от друзей? — насмешливо спросила МакГонагалл. Гарри стало интересно, что она имеет в виду. — Ты не один, помни. Кингсли всегда спрашивает о тебе. И даже Ремус, хотя вы и так видитесь.

— Верно, Люпин на неделе забирал зелье.

Когда это Снейп и Ремус стали так ладить, что Снейп не кривится при упоминании его имени?

Гарри забыл, что Снейп должен был варить Волчье зелье на этой неделе. Интересно, почему Снейп не напомнил ему.

— И Гермиона работает с твоим делом, и с другими, кто попал в услужение. У нее достаточно твердая позиция по вашему вопросу.

— Мне она не поможет. Другим — может быть. Тем, кто не сделал ничего по-настоящему ужасного.

МакГонагалл кивнула:

— Их погубили предвзятость и озлобленность.

— Двадцать два юнца оказались в пожизненной кабале просто потому, что не нравились нужным людям. Я думаю, это чересчур.

Гарри не рассматривал ситуацию в таком ключе. Решение и точно было жестоким. Жестоким и несправедливым. 

— Но, — продолжил Снейп, — мир вообще паршивое местечко. 

— Знаешь, в целом-то он добрый юноша.

— Я не заметил.

— Он просто теряет способность рассуждать здраво, когда речь заходит о тебе. И ты не лучше себя ведешь, кстати.

— Никогда не замечал, — прозвучал ядовитый ответ.

Внутренний голос, который можно было принять за совесть, говорил, что Снейп имеет полное право сердиться. Но Гарри отказывался прислушиваться к нему. Снейп заслужил все, что получил.

— Кажется, ваше общение было неудачным с самого начала, и чем дальше, тем хуже. Жаль, потому что у вас много общего, — МакГонагалл усмехнулась, словно сказала что-то забавное.

— Я его ненавижу, Минерва. Он давно уже превратил мою жизнь в ад, — Снейп махнул рукой. — Ничего не изменилось.

Гарри возмутился. Снейп первым начал, когда Гарри только появился в его классе. «Мистер Поттер... наша новая знаменитость». Эти слова остались в памяти словно выжженные. Жаль, что Снейпу не нравятся результаты, которых он добился. 

— Я догадываюсь, что ничего не изменилось, разве что теперь он управляет ситуацией. Как я понимаю, положение не стало лучше? — поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, все по-прежнему. Я так полагаю, раз ты не рассказываешь про вашу встречу, ничего хорошего из нее не вышло.

— Он не сказал ни да, ни нет. — Разочарование в ее голосе полоснуло ножом по сердцу.

— Он не позволит.

Она нахмурилась.

— Прости. Несправедливо, что ты оказался в такой ситуации. 

— Я утешаюсь тем, что все могло быть хуже — я мог бы остаться в Азкабане. Там я за месяц распрощался бы с жизнью.

— Ты не веришь в будущее?

— Думаю, нет. Полагаю, мне уже пора. Он скоро будет дома. — Снейп улыбнулся ей. — Спасибо, что навестила.

Минерва кивнула и погасила огонь. Снейп опустился на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Гарри чувствовал стеснение в груди. Он и представить не мог, что у Снейпа могут быть друзья. Что тот может хотеть поговорить с ними. Если честно, он всегда воспринимал Снейпа как врага. Снейп был тем, кого хотелось поставить на место. Тем, кого удалось победить.

Проблема заключалась в том, что удовлетворения от этого Гарри не испытывал.

***

Разговоры с Минервой никогда не поднимали настроения Снейпу. Ее сочувствие вливалось в его душу бальзамом и кислотой одновременно. Отказ Поттера был, в общем, ожидаем... Пора бы уже привыкнуть не ждать хорошего от избалованного ребенка.

Он услышал звук и, подняв взгляд, увидел Поттера, стоящего в дверном проеме.

— Если ты видел, что я с кем-то беседую, то мог бы оставить меня наедине с моим собеседником, — неосторожно сказал Снейп. Шесть месяцев минуло, а он так и не смирился со своим положением. И вряд ли когда-нибудь сумеет это сделать. 

— Десять баллов за дерзость, — отрезал Поттер, сверкнув глазами.

Что ж, удивляться не приходилось. Снейп стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержаться от реплики. Не помогло.

— Ты — глупый, безрассудный, надоедливый ребенок — можешь делать, что тебе угодно. Меня это больше не волнует.

— Будет волновать, когда я спущу с тебя шкуру, недоносок несчастный. Почему ты не можешь хоть иногда вести себя как цивилизованный человек? — угрожающе начал Поттер.

Снейпа не слишком беспокоила мысль о том, что Поттер мог бы с ним сделать. Гораздо сильнее хотелось его убить.

— Да ты не узнаешь цивилизованность, даже если она укусит тебя за задницу. Хнычущий, безмозглый мальчишка. Ты не можешь отвечать даже за себя, не говоря уж о ком-то еще.

— Не повезло тебе, что я твой хозяин. Я могу делать с тобой, что хочу. Так что заткнись и подчиняйся.

Снейп резко выдохнул, стараясь обуздать ярость.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты приготовил обед. Придут Гермиона и Рон, а я обещал им ростбиф. Йоркширский пудинг тоже был бы неплох.

— Когда они придут? — Требовалось не меньше двух часов, чтобы приготовить ростбиф.

— Через полчаса.

Мог бы догадаться.

— Не мог сказать раньше? Я не успею приготовить все как следует...

— Это не моя проблема. Твоя. Разберись с ней, — Поттер развернулся и пошел наверх.

— Ладно, — прорычал Снейп, глотая раздражение, от которого жгло внутренности.

Маггловский телефон был великим изобретением. Снейп позвонил в один из местных пабов, доставлявших еду на дом, и сделал заказ на имя Поттера. Поскольку Снейп не мог пользоваться деньгами, Поттер открыл счет в Гринготтсе и маггловском банке, чтобы можно было заказывать необходимое по телефону или каминной сети. Это было полезно. Особенно сейчас.

Готовили там хуже, чем он сам, но вполне съедобно. Он пару раз заказывал доставку, когда у него не было желания готовить. Поттер ничего не сказал о расходах.

Он накрыл стол на троих. И приказал себе расслабиться. Но сегодня была пятница, и — Мерлин — как же он ненавидел пятницы. Вся неделя была ужасной. Поттер забыл начислить баллы за Волчье зелье, десять он потерял только что, оставались два балла. Ноль баллов — еще куда ни шло, но вероятность уйти в минус тревожила.

Вполне вероятно, что Поттер сам не стремится перегибать палку. Снейп не мог не заметить, что по счастливому стечению обстоятельств никогда не заканчивал неделю с минусовым результатом. Ни разу с тех пор, как начала работать отвратительная балльная система. Однако Снейп был не настолько глуп, чтобы проверять, случайность ли это.

От унижения не умирают, но насколько низко придется упасть, прежде чем сломаться? Безысходность, тоска, постоянные придирки иссушали волю.

Размышления прервал стук в дверь. Никто, кроме Поттера, не аппарировал в дом и не попадал внутрь по каминной сети. Поттер никогда не говорил, но Снейп предполагал, что защитные чары никого другого не пропускают.

Он открыл дверь.

— Снейп, — сказал Уизли, входя. Снейп поразился тому, как изменился Уизли, превратившись в холеного мужчину. Стал осанистым и ухоженным, и, хоть волосы его имели все тот же вызывающий цвет, веснушки с лица исчезли, и он сделался неузнаваем. 

Грейнджер кивнула, и Снейп едва удержался, чтобы не спросить, как продвигается работа по защите закабаленных. В то время как Уизли перерос свою подростковую неуклюжесть, Грейнджер практически не изменилась. Ее волосы были все такими же густыми и непослушными, даром что она пыталась укротить их, собирая в хвост.

Он проводил их в гостиную и вернулся в кухню, дожидаться доставки из паба. Когда заказ прибыл, Снейп выложил мясо и пудинг на тарелки. Пахло хорошо, хотя блюда явно передержали на огне.

Поттер посмотрел на поставленную перед ним тарелку, потом поднял глаза на Снейпа. Взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Это ведь не ты приготовил, верно?

Снейп не был готов к баталиям из-за ужина. Он просто устал и хотел, чтобы день поскорее закончился.

— Конечно, нет. Требуется два часа, чтобы приготовить ростбиф, я бы не успел управиться — даже если бы у меня было мясо. 

— И ты собирался выдать эти помои за собственную стряпню? 

По поттеровскому лицу ясно читалось, что выслушивать объяснения он не намерен.

Обычно Снейп знал, что именно может вывести Поттера из себя, но сейчас ничего не понимал.

— Так или нет — я не намерен пускаться в дискуссию. Это не помои. Конечно, сам я сделал бы лучше, будь у меня время. 

— Откуда взял? — спросил Поттер, и в сдавленном голосе Снейп расслышал клокочущую ярость.

— Из «Белой головы».

Кажется, он прогадал с ответом. Лицо Поттера сначала побелело, потом пошло красными пятнами.

— Ты подал мне и моим гостям еду из кабака?

— И в чем проблема? Вполне съедобно, — Снейп пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть тревогу.

— Все в порядке, Гарри. Правда. Чем ты недоволен? — примиряюще сказала Грейнджер.

— Омерзительно. Поверить не могу. Я хотел, чтобы ты приготовил сам, — твердил Поттер, как избалованный младенец.

— Я уже сказал, что все бы сделал, если б ты дал мне время, — терпеливо объяснил Снейп. Или, возможно, нетерпеливо — самообладание быстро истощалось.

— Тебе следовало предупредить! — заорал Поттер прямо в лицо Снейпу, вскакивая. — Но ты слишком самонадеян. Слишком любишь себя, чтобы делать, что я прошу. Слишком высокого о себе мнения, чтобы готовить для моих друзей. Ты никогда не делаешь то, что должен!

— Гарри! — Грейнджер широко распахнула глаза — видно, для нее такая реакция была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

— Гермиона, помолчи! С меня хватит. Хватит его выходок. Я собираюсь воспользоваться своим правом, — Поттер вышел из-за стола, выхватывая палочку, и двинулся на Снейпа.

На секунду Снейп онемел от угрозы. Он сделал шаг назад. Дальше отступать было некуда, так что он попытался успокоить Поттера.

— Поттер...

— Не оправдывайся. Ты сделал это специально, чтобы поставить меня в дурацкое положение, как обычно. Только сейчас моя очередь.

— Я действительно пытался выполнить твои пожелания, неблагодарный мальчишка. Ты потребовал, я сделал. А теперь тебе что-то не нравится. Попробуй немного думать, прежде чем что-то спрашивать с меня, — Снейп не хотел выходить из себя, кричать на Поттера, но раздражение кипело в нем, и он не мог с ним справиться.

Уизли, который наблюдал эту сцену глазами, округлившимися даже больше, чем у Грейнджер, наконец выдохнул:

— Не надо все валить на него. Ты же знаешь, это не его ошибка.

Поттер замер, глядя на Уизли как на предателя.

— С каких пор ты защищаешь его?

— Нет. Я не защищаю, — стушевался Уизли, но взгляд не отвел. 

— Ладно, — произнес Поттер тоном, означающим, что пощады не будет. Он повернулся к Снейпу: — Пятьдесят баллов.

— Черт побери! 

Дрожь недоверия и страха прошла по позвоночнику. Снейп не мог поверить, что Поттер был способен на такую жестокость.

— Гарри! — Грейнджер смотрела с ужасом.

— Не смей причитать «Гарри». Он принадлежит мне, и я могу делать с ним, что хочу. Ты меня не остановишь, — зарычал на нее Поттер.

Она тоже поднялась. Если и была в Грейнджер черта, которой Снейп восхищался вопреки всему, так это ее мужество.

— Нет, ты не можешь делать с ним что хочешь. Нет — пока я нахожусь здесь.

— Тогда можешь уходить! — завопил Поттер.

Но Грейнджер нелегко было сбить с толку. Она не собиралась отступать.

— Я вижу, что дело не в нем. И ты мне расскажешь прямо сейчас, что происходит.

На секунду у Поттера сделалось до нелепости обескураженное лицо. А потом он взял тарелку с едой и швырнул ее в стену. Повернулся к Снейпу — бешенство оставило его, пусть и не настолько, чтобы Снейп чувствовал себя спокойно, — но откровенной агрессивности поубавилось.

— Пошел вон, — приказал Поттер.

Снейп не был так отважен, как Грейнджер, и предпочел ретироваться. Счетчик на кухне показывал минус сорок восемь баллов. Теперь его не спасли бы даже баллы за Волчье зелье. Ему следовало уйти в свою комнату, но хотелось услышать, о чем будут говорить. Снейп был уверен, что они слишком взвинчены, чтобы вспомнить о заглушающих чарах.

***

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, я требую, чтобы ты немедленно объяснил свое поведение, — тоном матери, сердящейся на ребенка, сказала Гермиона.

Гарри тяжело опустился на стул, внезапно обессилев.

— Гермиона, ты не допускаешь мысли, что я не хочу об этом говорить?

— Я думаю, настоящая причина в том, что он вчера провалил практику. И в том, что его отстранили от занятий, — предположил Рон, взглянув на Гарри.

Унижение захлестнуло того — он хотел бы, чтоб все было не так.

— Именно за этим Гавейн приглашал меня сегодня на ланч.

— И что говорил?

Гарри содрогнулся, вспомнив, каким неловким и стыдным вышел разговор.

— Всякую чушь. Но главным образом он сказал, что я могу пересдать на следующей неделе, и тогда мне позволят вернуться к обучению.

— Это именно то, что тебе делать не надо, и ты об этом знаешь, — сказал Рон. — Тебе же не нравится на курсах. 

— Это единственное, чем я хочу заниматься. — Он знал, что цепляется за мечту, но его мечты так редко исполнялись. Он просто не мог сейчас сдаться без борьбы. — И мне нравится учиться.

— Ты уверен? Ты рассматривал другие варианты? — спросила Гермиона, смягчаясь. Ей казалось очевидным, что следует подобрать другое занятие.

Он же не хотел думать о других вариантах, если оставался хоть малейший шанс справиться с нынешней задачей. Положение должно измениться к лучшему. Просто обязано.

— А что еще я могу делать? Вряд ли я гожусь на что другое.

— Профессий — море. Ты думал о том, чем тебе нравится заниматься? — увещевала Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой. Он всегда знал, что будет аврором. Ну, если переживет Волдеморта. Ничто другое не приходило ему в голову — даже если он пользовался ей, по мнению некоторых, нечасто.

— Возможно, пришло время сделать это, дружище, — кажется, Рон хотел подбодрить его, но Гарри знал Рона — тот совершенно потерялся бы, когда б ему самому пришлось выбирать другую карьеру.

— Не вижу необходимости. Да и не придется, если я пересдам зачет. 

Он собирался быть аврором. Он не хотел заниматься чем-то другим.

Гермиона вздохнула, выдавая недовольство.

— Почему ты настаиваешь? Мы все знаем, что ты едва терпишь свою профессию.

— Нет, неправда. Просто мне надо привыкнуть, — он не желал расставаться с мечтой и хотел, чтобы друзья его поняли.

— Ты много времени отдаешь учебе, и я, ну, далек от того, чтобы отговаривать тебя, но... — Рон сделал паузу. Интонации его голоса были точь-в-точь как у Гермионы, когда она спрашивала, не хочет ли Гарри бросить курсы. — Как ты собираешься поступить со Снейпом? — спросил Рон. Его озабоченность судьбой Снейпа начинала сильно раздражать Гарри, почти так же сильно, как уговоры бросить аврорские курсы.

Гарри постарался выровнять дыхание и встретился взглядом с Роном.

— Не понимаю, какая тебе забота.

— Мне не нравится, что ты его третируешь. — В голосе Рона было столько праведного возмущения, что Гарри опасался заработать несварение желудка.

— С чего бы? И тебя это не касается. 

Рон вмешивался не в свое дело. Гарри мирился с его высказываниями только по той единственной причине, что Рон был его другом.

— Дело не только в нем, дело в тебе. Что можно сказать о человеке, который бьет того, кто не может дать сдачи? — Рон говорил так, словно успел сильно повзрослеть — а Гарри этого не заметил.

— Ничего хорошего, — сдался Гарри, осознав, что опять поступил несправедливо. Отмахиваться от этой мысли становилось все сложнее. Возможно, он лгал самому себе, оправдывая свои действия ненавистью к Снейпу. — Я не собираюсь бить его, если тебя это беспокоит. 

Судя по выражению лица Рона, именно этого он и опасался.

— Проблема не в битье. Ты обращаешься с ним... отвратительно.

Гарри никогда не желал Снейпу зла по-настоящему. Только перевоспитать его. Только отплатить ему за годы издевательств. Но было ли справедливо, что Снейп при этом не мог ответить на равных? Гарри даже на первом курсе мог хотя бы огрызаться в ответ.

— Рон, пожалуйста, отстань от меня со Снейпом.

— Снейп не заслужил бесчеловечного обращения, — откровенно недовольно заметила Гермиона.

Гарри почувствовал себя уязвленным.

— Не вижу разницы с тем, как он обращался с нами в школе. 

Хотя разница существовала, и огромная. Снейп тогда был ужасен, но сейчас Гарри поступал гораздо хуже. И Рон с Гермионой понимали это. 

Бессмысленно было все отрицать.

Гарри наконец понял, что шло не так. Всякий раз, снимая баллы, вместо торжества он ощущал горечь. Он ненавидел снимать баллы. Он видеть не мог отчаяние в глазах Снейпа. А главное, он испытывал отвращение к самому себе за то, что все это будет неизвестно сколько продолжаться.

— Я... я не знаю, что можно изменить.

— Почему ты так думаешь? Все зависит от тебя, — сказал Рон, опуская взгляд.

Гарри хотелось изменить ситуацию, но он не мог представить, что можно сделать.

— Мы оба настолько увязли в этих баллах, что уже ничего не замечаем, кроме них.

— Тогда откажитесь от этой системы, — предложила Гермиона, словно это решало все проблемы.

— А как тогда заставить его подчиняться? Вы сами морили голодом Панси, чтобы заставить ее делать, что требуется. — И это было ужаснее, чем начисление баллов Снейпу. По крайней мере, он твердо знал, что Снейп не голодал.

— Но мы относились к ней справедливо и не заставляли совершать невозможное. Еду надо заработать. Мы не можем просто содержать ее: сводить концы с концами довольно трудно. Но мы находим общий язык. И стараемся дать ей столько свободы, сколько в наших силах.

Гарри не вполне понял, почему разговор перешел на Панси.

— Я не знаю, что делать.

— Попробуй поговорить с ним. Дай ему больше свободы. Пусть иногда делает, как считает нужным. Не принуждай его делать то, что ему неприятно. — Гермиона так легко об этом рассуждала, словно возиться со Снейпом было сплошным удовольствием.

— Он — прислужник. Нет у него никакой свободы. Он не может заниматься лишь тем, что ему нравится. Пусть делает, что приказано, — Гарри говорил уверенно, хотя в желудке жгутом свивался стыд.

Гермиона грустно покачала головой.

— Снейп стал жертвой устаревших законов. Законов, которые рассматривают только черное и белое, в то время как современный мир преимущественно серый. И ситуацию Снейпа нельзя судить однозначно.

— Он просто ублюдок. — Гарри не мог переступить через свою неприязнь.

Рон хмыкнул.

— Это правда. Но он профессионал в своем деле. И он все-таки был на нашей стороне.

— Я думал, ты терпеть его не можешь, — Гарри никак не мог поверить, что Рон защищает Снейпа.

Рон улыбнулся невесело, будто и сам сомневался в собственных словах:

— Что делать. Я начал смотреть на вещи немного шире.

— Ты слишком долго слушал Гермиону, — Гарри постарался, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком грубо. Его друзья успели измениться, а он и не заметил.

— Наверное, так, я ведь живу с ней, — хмуро ответил Рон. — И я волнуюсь за тебя.

— Не надо. Я в порядке... — по привычке солгал он. Даже лучшим друзьям он не мог сказать ничего другого.

— Нет, не в порядке, — сказала Гермиона. — Ты превратился в собственную тень. Ты плохо выглядишь.

— Судьба обошлась со мной не так, как я надеялся. — Больно было в этом признаваться, но он так и не нашел себя.

— Может, ты еще найдешь способ все изменить, — сказал Гермиона. Послушать ее, так сделать это было легче легкого.

Гарри ничего не давалось просто. Снова и снова ему приходилось приспосабливаться к ситуации вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью. 

— Может быть.

— Гарри... — понимающе отозвался Рон. — Ты должен что-то решить со Снейпом.

— О, моя любимая тема. — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, я, наверное, предложу ему сделку. — Он посмотрел на них и спросил с надеждой: — Может, все-таки поужинаем уже?

— Нет. Я думаю, нам пора. Желаю тебе удачи, — Гермиона встала, Рон поднялся вслед за ней.

Она поцеловала Гарри в щеку, а Рон хлопнул по плечу.

— Поговорим завтра?

— Да, — сказал Гарри, прощаясь. Прежде, чем пойти к Снейпу, он убрал тарелки и счистил грязь со стены. Откладывать дело не стоило. Он расправил плечи и отправился на кухню.

***

Снейп сидел за столом, плотно сцепив пальцы. Если бы Гарри знал его хуже, то сказал бы, что тот нервничает. Но с чего бы? Гарри даже не собирался наказывать его.

Гарри плохо представлял, с чего начать разговор. Но если все это будет продолжаться, то рано или поздно они просто поубивают друг друга. Следовало что-то предпринять, но что?

— Ну, и как нам теперь быть?

Лицо Снейпа стало отстраненным. 

Установилась напряженная тишина.

— Поттер, пожалуйста. Не калечь мне руки, — хрипло прошептал Снейп.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — не понял Гарри. — Почему я должен калечить тебе руки?

Снейп только сверкнул глазами. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, однако он ничего не сказал.

Гарри ждал, но ответом ему было молчание.

— Почему? Почему ты думаешь, что я стану увечить тебя?

Снейп покачал головой, не сводя взгляда со стиснутых ладоней.

— Скажи мне, черт возьми. — Гарри уставал от этой игры. Он просто хотел, чтобы выматывающее противостояние между ними прекратилось. Видимо, он хотел слишком многого.

— Что мне надо сказать? Хочешь, чтобы я умолял? — Веки Снейпа были плотно сомкнуты, как будто вид Гарри ему был невыносим.

Гарри неприятно поразили его слова. Кажется, дело действительно зашло слишком далеко. 

— Просто скажи, почему ты считаешь, что я намерен изуродовать твои руки?

Замкнутость Снейпа сменилась раздражением, за которым скрывался все тот же страх.

— А ты не понимаешь? Не ты ли сказал, что спустишь с меня шкуру, если я потеряю все баллы? Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил это?

— Проклятье. Я не собирался... — Гарри прикусил язык, пока не сболтнул лишнего. Он ведь знал, что Снейп поверил ему. Но не представлял, в каком страхе Снейп жил все это время.

— Разве? Ты это уже делал, — Снейп продемонстрировал правую руку.

Он это уже делал. Пусть сам он знал, что не повторит подобного — Снейп не знал. Это было именно то, чего Гарри и добивался: чтобы Снейп опасался его. Подчинялся из страха. Гарри затошнило.

— Я не собираюсь...

— Да что ты говоришь, Поттер? Ты не собираешься... избивать меня за потерянные баллы? — Снейп пристально вглядывался в него, словно пытался определить, будет ли Гарри его мучить. 

Гарри пристыженно рассматривал свои руки.

— Нет.

Он услышал облегченный вздох Снейпа и почувствовал себя совсем скверно.

Потом Снейп кашлянул и с ледяным спокойствием сказал:

— Значит, это были детские шутки, чтобы сильнее меня унизить.

— Нет. Все совсем не так. — Гарри почувствовал неуверенность в своих словах и попытался снова: — Я хотел, чтобы ты слушался меня.

— Итак, ты изводил меня угрозами, которые не собирался исполнять. — Голос Снейпа превратился в глухое опасное рычание. Он даже не пытался прятать свой гнев. — Ты такой же отвратительный клоун, как твой отец.

Невероятным усилием Гарри удержался от ссоры. Он сожалел, что избил Снейпа, но все-таки тот оставался полным ублюдком, и ничто не могло его изменить.

— Тебе следовало делать то, что я говорил. Тебе нужен был стимул, — Гарри внутренне содрогнулся от того, каким мямлей выглядел.

— В самом деле? Стимул подчиняться? — язвительно переспросил Снейп. — Однако я недооценил тебя. А ведь если бы ты просил, а не приказывал, мы могли бы договориться. Но нет, тебе надо было заставлять меня действовать так, как ты считаешь нужным. Ты же...

Гарри не смог удержаться от усмешки:

— Не надо мне врать. Не могу поверить — ты пытаешься сбить меня с толку пустой болтовней. Ты с самого начала не собирался делать ничего из того, что я говорил. Мы оба в курсе.

Снейп осклабился:

— Теперь уже не имеет значения, поскольку ты не удосужился найти способ договориться. И ответа мы уже не узнаем.

— Мы... Ладно. Уже неважно, что я мог бы сделать — важно, что собираюсь. И я приму решение, которое удовлетворит обоих.

Гарри сверлил Снейпа взглядом, ненавидя его — за то, как трудно с ним было, и себя — за то, что снова позволил своей несдержанности взять верх.

— Представь себе на секунду, твои слова меня не осчастливили. 

Вид Снейпа не оставлял сомнений в том, что он не ждет для себя ничего хорошего.

Гарри старался не злорадствовать. Желание видеть Снейпа униженным было ненормальным.

— Я попытаюсь действовать разумно.

— Самое время, — огрызнулся Снейп.

Гарри понимал, что у Снейпа есть причины злиться, но не сдержался и закричал:

— С тобой просто невозможно уживаться!

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы я пресмыкался и позволял вытирать о себя ноги, как о дверной коврик?

В других обстоятельствах Гарри посмеялся бы сравнению, но сейчас эти слова обострили ситуацию — а ведь он так старался все исправить.

— Я допускаю, что Визенгамот обошелся с тобой несправедливо...

— Не только там со мной обошлись подло.

— Ну, знаешь, ты тоже не невинная овечка. Сволочь! Ты издевался надо мной и моими друзьями шесть чертовых лет! — заорал Гарри, но тут же спохватился, осознав, что совершает ошибку. После такой вспышки Снейп имел полное право злиться на него.

— Так вот значит что? Это просто твоя месть, Поттер. Последние шесть месяцев ты обращался со мной, как с домовым эльфом, как со своей собственностью. Каждый час каждого дня, а не пару раз в неделю по паре часов! — зарычал Снейп, бешено сверкая глазами.

— Ты это заслужил. Ублюдок! — выпалил Гарри, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.

— Никто не заслуживает подобного обращения, — Снейп снизил тон. — Тебя забавляло знать, что мне было страшно? Тебе это нравилось? Наконец-то ты взял верх над своим мерзким учителем!

Если бы это было так! Если бы Гарри только мог продолжать в том же духе, не чувствуя себя виноватым. Но его тошнило от одной мысли, что он так ужасно обходился с кем-то, пусть даже этим кем-то был Снейп. 

— Знаешь, я думал, что так и будет. Я думал, мне это понравится. Но я не могу. Я ненавижу свое положение. Ненавижу, что ты здесь, что мне приходится иметь с тобой дело. А больше всего ненавижу тебя.

— И это более чем взаимно, Поттер. — Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди. — Что ты будешь делать?

Гарри собрал все свое мужество, чтобы открыто посмотреть на Снейпа.

— Я думаю... Я знаю, что относился к тебе плохо. Но я не хотел оказаться в такой ситуации. На самом деле у меня было не больше выбора, чем у тебя. Я не могу исправить прошлое, но мы вместе можем попробовать облегчить твою жизнь.

— Что ты можешь сделать для меня, раз уж не в силах освободить? — Гнев и агрессия оставили Снейпа, сменившись усталостью и тоской.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу вернуть тебе свободу. — Хотя сейчас Гарри пошел бы на это, представься такая возможность. — Для этого нужно постановление, подписанное всеми членами Визенгамота — или всеобщая амнистия от Министра магии. Ты же понимаешь, что такого не случится через шесть месяцев после вынесения приговора. — Гарри заглянул Снейпу в глаза. — Так что сделать, чтобы ты почувствовал себя чуть свободнее?

Снейп долго смотрел на него, вероятно, прикидывая, насколько серьезно говорил Гарри. В конце концов, что-то решив для себя, вздохнул:

— Во-первых, не надо обходиться со мной как с домовым эльфом.

Гарри не видел в этом проблемы. Он был уверен, что Добби будет рад поработать на него. По крайней мере, Добби можно было платить.

— Я терпеть не могу готовить.

— Если я буду сам выбирать, чем питаться, то могу готовить для обоих.

Впервые Снейп впервые согласился что-то сделать добровольно. И не притворялся, что это для него неподъемный труд.

— Волчье зелье. Для Ремуса.

— Как будто меня волнует этот оборотень...

Хотя Гарри прикладывал все усилия, чтобы держать в узде эмоции, в нем снова начал расти гнев.

— Нет. Не смей так говорить. Я хочу...

— Я думал, мы говорим о том, чего я хочу, — заартачился Снейп.

Гарри понимал, что не должен раздражаться, но не выдержал:

— Речь идет о нас обоих, о том, как ужиться в одном доме, не поубивав друг друга.

Снейп насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Если ты забыл, я не могу убить тебя.

— Точно. Итак, что ты хочешь за Волчье зелье?

Учитывая, что Снейп был лишен почти всех привилегий, Гарри полагал, что легко выполнит любое его требование.

— Мою свободу.

— Снейп! — завопил Гарри. Ублюдок был невыносим.

— Я хочу нормальную кровать.

Кстати об этом...

— Ты же трансфигурировал подстилку в кровать, верно?

Снейп был ошеломлен, и Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Я говорил тебе, что на доме следящие чары. Я знаю, кто и когда использует магию. Думаешь, я не заметил? — Гарри занимало, считает ли Снейп его на самом деле таким уж глупцом — и в тоже время ему не хотелось знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Снейп, к которому быстро вернулся дар речи, огрызнулся:

— Если ты знал, что я использовал палочку в своей комнате, почему ничего не предпринял?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри. Он не мог запретить Снейпу пользоваться минимальным комфортом. — Как насчет одной из комнат наверху?

Снейп выглядел ошарашенным.

— Можно. Еще мне нужна палочка.

— Тебе запрещено иметь ее, — сказал Гарри и увидел, как вытянулось лицо Снейпа. — Извини. Можешь пользоваться той, что я тебе дал. Но отдать ее насовсем я не могу.

— Позволю себе поинтересоваться, откуда взялась эта?

— Контрабандная. — Снейпа не касалась история палочки, и Гарри не намеревался просвещать его.

— Это я понял.

— Тогда подумай о том, что не стоит, наверное, задавать вопросы, на которые я точно не стану отвечать.

Снейп хотел было возразить, но сдержался.

— Какие-нибудь личные вещи? — предложил Гарри. Снейп все еще носил серую тюремную одежду, которую Гарри выдал ему в самом начале. Она болталась на нем, но сам Снейп выглядел не так ужасно, как в первые дни после Азкабана.

— Что бы ты ни думал, мне плевать, что на мне надето, — в голосе было столько насмешки, что это походило на правду.

Хотя и противоречило тому, что Гарри привык думать о Снейпе.

— А как же все эти черные мантии в школе?

— Средство для устрашения студентов, не более.

— Вообще никаких предпочтений? — Гарри тоже не слишком волновался о гардеробе, просто избегал экстравагантных расцветок, вроде оранжевого и желтого.

— Собираешься покупать мне одежду? — Снейп откровенно не верил, что Гарри намерен это сделать.

— Ну, вообще-то не собирался. Я подумал, если мы пойдем куда-то...

— Я не могу выходить.

— Можешь, если ты со мной. — Гарри не любил посещать магазины, но случай был исключительный.

Снейп покачал головой — слава Мерлину.

— Я не хочу.

— Ладно. Я закажу какую-нибудь одежду. Или лучше приглашу кого-то, кто все сделает: снимет мерки и скроит мантии прямо здесь.

— Знаешь, я не понимаю перемен в твоем настроении. Чем обязан? — с подозрением спросил Снейп.

— Ты же все слышал. Мои друзья были правы. Я понял их не сразу, но... — Гарри покраснел. Он не намеревался объяснять Снейпу, как плохо ему было от всего, что происходило. Он и так дал Снейпу повод для насмешек.

— Значит, ты намерен все изменить? — Снейп, кажется, ему не верил, и Гарри вынужден был признать, что основания для недоверия у него имелись.

— Если только ты не предпочитаешь систему начисления баллов. — Снейп покачал головой, и Гарри сказал: — Думаю, ты примешь предложенный вариант.

— Тогда ладно. Как быть с предложением Минервы? — Снейп старался говорить равнодушно, но Гарри услышал надежду в его голосе.

— Я намерен согласиться. Тебе будет чем заняться. И ты можешь оставить себе все, что она заплатит.

— Если ты помнишь, мне нельзя иметь ничего своего, деньги в том числе, — с горечью ответил Снейп.

Гарри сомневался, что когда-нибудь будет по-другому.

— Я буду класть их на твой счет в Гринготтсе.

— Это ничего мне не даст, — сказал Снейп уже не так агрессивно. В его голосе не было удовольствия, но и особенного горя тоже.

Гарри считал, что они серьезно продвинулись вперед, пытаясь достичь взаимопонимания.

— Можешь тратить деньги так же, как все последние месяцы.

— Это твои деньги, они мне не принадлежат.

— Хорошо, я сделаю так, что ты будешь тратить свои. Это имеет такое больше значение? — Гарри не волновало, сколько тот тратит. Он не собирался говорить этого Снейпу, но любые расходы вряд ли нанесли бы большой ущерб его состоянию.

— Если не считать, что деньги идут на твое имя.

— Ты собираешься препираться по каждому поводу?

— Я спорил, даже рискуя лишиться баллов, так почему ты думаешь, что я остановлюсь сейчас? — съязвил Снейп.

— Живу надеждой, — Гарри зевнул. Сегодняшний день его утомил. — Я устал. Можем мы обговорить все остальное завтра?

— Куда я денусь.

— Выбери одну из спален и ложись спать.

— Все еще раздаешь приказы? — В голосе была насмешка.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Сомневаюсь, что прекращу в ближайшее время.

— Я и не ждал, — ответил Снейп почти спокойно. Во всяком случае, не с большим раздражением, чем обычно.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро Снейп на кухню не вышел, чему Гарри был даже рад. Он толком не отдохнул ночью и не хотел очередного столкновения из-за завтрака. К тому же он обожал сандвичи с фасолью, а Снейп их не признавал.

В обеденный перерыв он связался по каминной сети с МакГонагалл.

— Госпожа директор... Минерва? — позвал Гарри, усевшись перед министерским камином. Это было не самое удобное место для переговоров, но он хотел решить вопрос до возвращения домой.

— Гарри, дорогой. Все в порядке? — спросила МакГонагалл, словно не спрашивала о том же неделю назад.

— Все отлично. Спасибо. Как и у вас, надеюсь.

Она кивнула.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Помните ваш вопрос, связанный с больничным крылом? — Гарри надеялся, что ему не придется уточнять, о чем идет речь, чтобы не посвящать в подробности всех присутствующих. 

Она понимающе улыбнулась.

— Да. Я помню.

— Ну и... Я решил, что будет правильным дать ему такую возможность. 

— Мне самой сказать об этом Сев... — она осеклась. — Эмм... Мне самой сообщить ему?

— Было бы неплохо, — Гарри сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока мимо пройдут сотрудники. Он не думал, разумеется, что они прислушивались к беседе, но не хотел рисковать. — И еще кое-что.

— О? — МакГонагалл вскинула брови.

— Добби. Я хотел бы, чтобы он работал у меня. — Гарри покосился на девушку, подошедшую слишком близко. Она поторопилась пройти мимо.

— Ты же знаешь, Добби свободный эльф. Он может сам выбирать себе работодателя, — тон МакГонагалл давал понять, что Гарри сам должен бы знать о таких вещах. 

Хотелось думать, что он не покажется невежливым, если попросит ее передать эту новость Добби.

— Вы могли бы спросить, не хочет ли он работать у меня? Я буду платить ему столько же. Или больше, если он потребует. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что тебе придется много платить. Но уверена, он будет просто в восторге.

— Надеюсь, он приступит к работе прямо сегодня. — Гарри уповал, что проблем с ним не возникнет. Чем скорее Добби сможет взять на себя работу по дому, тем проще всем будет.

— За него можно не беспокоиться, уверяю. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Спасибо. Я благодарен вам за все.

— Ты все сделал правильно. Думаю, ты сам это понимаешь.

Он сознавал, что она имеет в виду не Добби. Но задумываться об этом не хотелось. Так что он просто кивнул и прервал соединение.

***

Снейп весь день игнорировал Добби. Присутствие эльфа означало, что ему самому больше не придется заниматься уборкой, но Снейп не собирался вмешиваться, пока ситуация не станет ясной до конца. Зная Поттера, Снейп не удивился бы, если б тот изменил свое решение еще шесть раз, прежде чем нашел правильное. И то если бы нашел.

Когда он поднялся в кухню, чтобы сделать ужин, то обнаружил, что все уже готово. Сосиски и пюре. Еще одно блюдо, которое он терпеть не мог.

Поттер же был в восторге. Он положил себе огромную порцию и уминал с явным удовольствием.

Поттер, естественно, не пригласил его сесть за стол — снова демонстрировал дурные манеры. Снейп подошел к Добби.

— Ты не приготовишь для меня что-нибудь получше? — спросил он эльфа.

Поттер прекратил жевать.

— Ты можешь взять то же, что и я. В чем проблема?

— Никаких проблем, кроме того, что еда кошмарная.

Пюре с сосисками надоели ему еще в детстве. Снейп скривился. Добби ожидаемо съежился и прижал уши к голове. Поттер, однако, смотрел сердито.

— Сожалею. Мне нравится, и очень, — сказал Поттер и сунул в рот полную ложку. — И Добби не устраивал истерик из-за меню. Необычно, правда?

Снейп помнил, как вечером они договаривались, что именно он будет готовить. И он был не против постоять у плиты, если это означало отсутствие нелюбимых блюд. Он посмотрел на Добби.

— Ты мог бы проявить больше фантазии при выборе меню.

— Добби готовит так же, как в Хогвартсе, — огорчился Добби.

Снейп отмахнулся.

— Ты работал у Люциуса Малфоя. И я точно знаю, он не позволил бы ставить такое на стол.

У Люциуса было болезненное пристрастие к роскоши, но он знал толк в хорошей пище.

— Добби не готовил для скверных Малфоев. Другие эльфы были у них поварами.

— Давай оставим все как есть, — улыбнулся Поттер эльфу. — Все хорошо. Ты можешь идти.

Добби исчез с громким хлопком — ему не надо было повторять два раза.

Снейп остался наедине с Поттером.

— Почему ты к нему так безжалостен? Что он тебе сделал? — устало, без всякой воинственности спросил Поттер.

Снейп, однако, был уверен, что сможет быстро вывести его из себя.

— Он домовой эльф. Он привык к подобному обращению.

— Но не обязан его терпеть. Ты сам не так давно был на его месте, — Поттер опасно прищурился.

— Не надо мне угрожать. Не выйдет запугать меня, — процедил Снейп сквозь зубы. Он был раздражен, вспомнив, сколько месяцев потратил на борьбу с Поттером из-за каждой мелочи.

— Буду делать, что считаю нужным. Попробуй помешать, — гневно сказал Поттер.

Снейп не собирался мириться с таким обращением. Он развернулся, чтобы выбросить в мусорное ведро несъеденный ужин.

— Не переводи мою еду, — приказал Поттер.

Это было уже чересчур. На Поттера ничто не действовало. Он собирался и дальше командовать Снейпом и, несомненно, упиваться чувством собственного превосходства. Терпение Снейпа лопнуло.

— Отлично. Бери ее обратно! — Он сделал резкое движение, намереваясь вывалить еду на поттеровскую голову — но защитные чары отбросили его, так что на Поттера попала лишь половина того, что было в тарелке.

На Поттера было приятно посмотреть: на лице его отразились потрясение пополам с ужасом.

— И это твоя благодарность за все?

Снейп с трудом заставил себя успокоиться — и чары спали с него. Тарелку он аккуратно поставил в мойку. Злой как черт, он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Даже не вздумай уходить. Я еще не закончил с тобой.

Снейп прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание.

— Я. Я с тобой закончил. Ты просто испорченный ребенок, и ничего больше.

— Я испорченный? Не я оскорбил домового эльфа, который, смею заметить, делал свою работу, никого не донимая жалобами! — раздраженно бросил Поттер.

Снейп посмотрел на него, слишком злой, чтобы отвечать спокойно.

— Я не люблю пресную еду. Ты слишком прост и наивен, чтобы понимать разницу между «вкусно» и «сойдет».

Поттеровские глаза полыхнули яростью, и он прорычал:

— Ты никогда не голодал, верно?

Вечная самоуверенность Поттера будила демонов в душе Снейпа.

— А тут ты не прав, мальчик. Мне известно, каково это — чувствовать, что кишки переваривают сами себя. И буквально недавно я освежил эти ощущения. Но я не согласен питаться чем попало, когда есть другие варианты. Я выберу лучшее.

— Я нормально питаюсь! — Готовность Поттера обороняться убедила Снейпа, что он нашел болевую точку.

И Снейп намеревался сыграть на этом, если получится.

— Ты не можешь знать, что такое хорошая кухня — у тебя вкус развит не лучше, чем у неандертальца. Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь.

— Зато я знаю, как следует относиться к людям, — сказал Поттер уверенно — и ведь он действительно верил, что относится ко всем хорошо. 

Снейп фыркнул. Невероятное заблуждение.

— Не имел случая убедиться. До сих пор.

— Твой случай особый. На тебя правила хорошего тона не распространяются, — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Я, видимо, должен быть польщен своим особым положением, — презрительно усмехнулся Снейп, взбешенный позицией Поттера.

Поттер прищурился и неприятно улыбнулся:

— Не по вкусу собирать то, что посеял? Ты это заслужил.

— Твое мнение меня не интересует. — Больше всего Снейпу хотелось покинуть помещение, пока он не натворил что-нибудь еще, что не понравится защитным чарам.

— Ты же никогда не думал ни о ком, кроме самого себя, верно? Для тебя ничто не имеет значения, кроме собственных желаний. — Кажется, Поттер пытался пристыдить его.

— В точку. Почему я должен волноваться о чем-то, особенно о том, чего хочешь ты? Все, что ты делал, имело целью ухудшить мое существование. — Секунда, чтобы перевести дух — и тут Снейпу пришло в голову, что Поттер реагировал на все происходящее несколько странно. — Что с тобой такое?

— Со мной? Со мной все в порядке. Это у тебя проблемы! — Поттер говорил громко, но пока не переходил на крик.

— Ты ведешь себя как идиот с тех пор, как вернулся домой. Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит? 

Несмотря на все усилия, Поттер оставался отстраненно-усталым, и не поддерживал скандала, устроенного Снейпом.

— Со мной все прекрасно.

— Да, разумеется. Я дико устал, пытаясь понять, что, черт побери, случилось у великого Гарри Поттера. Беззаботного глупого мальчишки. — Снейп готов был его придушить.

— Я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя за то, что ты не способен вести себя более достойно. Ненавижу за то, что тебе нравится причинять боль. Что тебя не заботит никто, кроме тебя самого, — Поттер задыхался, перейдя на визг, и совершенно потерял контроль над собой. Потом перевел дыхание и сказал тихо, словно смертельно вымотался: — Но главным образом ненавижу тебя за то, что ты позволил Джинни умереть.

Что? Снейп только моргнул. Не без труда обуздывая гнев, он спросил: 

— Что ты такое говоришь? При чем тут мисс Уизли? — Он был поражен тем, что все происходящее связано с ней.

Поттер закрыл глаза, пряча ярость и боль.

— Я говорю о том, что ты не помог, когда ей грозила опасность.

Воспоминания Снейпа о финальной битве можно было назвать в лучшем случае туманными. Почти до самого конца он был среди Упивающихся Смертью, но передавал информацию Ордену через Минерву и иногда — Шеклболта.

— Все, что я помню — что вырвал тебя из лап нескольких Упивающихся, которые тебя захватили. Я вообще не помню, что она была там.

— Она была со мной. Мы стояли, наверное, футах в десяти друг от друга. — Поттер смотрел на него потухшими глазами. — Ты нарочно бросил ее там. Ты выбрал меня вместо нее.

Попытка вспомнить подробности той ночи была похожа на блуждание в густом тумане, и Снейп отказался от нее. 

— Я тогда думал только об одном: чтобы ты не умер раньше, чем настанет пора сражаться с Волдемортом. Все другое не имело значения. Я не пожалел бы своей жизни, если бы это принесло пользу делу. — На самом деле он ожидал, что ему так и придется поступить. Он не рассчитывал выжить.

— Она умерла из-за тебя, — сдавленным от сдерживаемых чувств голосом сказал Поттер.

Мерлин, взмолился Снейп, только бы он не зарыдал или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Поттер сделал глубокий вдох и вроде бы взял себя в руки. 

Успокоившись, Снейп расслабился, и постарался говорить помягче.

— Она погибла, потому что ее убил Упивающийся Смертью. Я не имел к этому отношения.

У Снейпа словно упала пелена с глаз, когда стала ясна причина странного поведения Поттера. Снейпу даже пришлось подавить в себе сочувствие.

— На следующей неделе будет год, — тихо сказал Поттер. — А они собираются устроить вечеринку. Я получил приглашение на прошлой неделе.

Ад и преисподняя. Худшее, что можно было придумать — сказать, что ему жаль. А он приложил немало усилий, чтобы никогда не употреблять пустые, ничего не значащие слова сожаления.

— Ты, должно быть...

Он мог сколько угодно ненавидеть Поттера, но не хотел сыпать соль на рану — во всяком случае, такую рану.

— Я сделал в ту ночь то, что должен был. И ты сделал. Твоя подруга погибла. Ничто не может вернуть ее. Отравляя мою жизнь, ты не поможешь ей... или себе.

— Она не должна была умереть, — с горечью сказал Поттер.

— Ждешь, что я соглашусь с тобой? Я согласен. Но это не дает тебе права винить в своем горе всех окружающих. — В особенности не дает права вымещать зло на Снейпе.

— Не всех. Только тебя. — Поттер вышел из-за стола и замер в дверном проеме спиной к Снейпу.

Потребовались усилия, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь едкое, но, слыша затрудненное дыхание Поттера, Снейп сдержался. Ситуация и без того была достаточно неловкой, не хотелось ее усугублять. Если бы он мог, то ушел бы. Но Поттер стоял в дверях, и пройти мимо него не получилось бы.

— Я не хотел, чтобы она умирала, — на удивление ровно сказал Поттер.

Ему ничего было ответить. Вопреки желанию, Снейп посочувствовал Поттеру.

— Я пойду спать. — Поттер вышел из кухни, не обернувшись.

Снейп вздохнул.

 

***

Утром, когда Гарри спустился в кухню, Снейп стоял у плиты. Он надеялся, что Снейп опять будет спать. Столкнуться с ним после вчерашней сцены не сулило ничего хорошего для гордости Гарри.

Все это время он ненавидел Снейпа, винил его в гибели Джинни, а этот ублюдок даже не знал, что она была там. Он мог бы предположить, что Снейп лжет — но какая тому была выгода от подобной лжи? Самому Снейпу — никакой.

— Ты не хочешь снять защитные чары с книжных шкафов справедливости ради? — ехидно спросил Снейп.

Успокоенный тем, что Снейп не начал вспоминать о гибели Джинни, Гарри сдержал резкий ответ, готовый сорваться с губ, и сел за стол.

— Это то, что тебя интересует в первую очередь, правда?

Снейп повернулся к нему, одарив высокомерным взглядом:

— На самом деле, если ты помнишь, первой на очереди была нормальная кровать.

Если Снейп не собирался над ним измываться, Гарри готов был поддержать шутливый тон.

— Не понимаю такой книжной одержимости.

Он, в общем-то, любил читать, но Снейп возвел это занятие в ранг искусства — или мании.

— Да, это видно. 

Снейп поставил на стол наполненную тарелку.

— Что это? 

Гарри ожидал яиц с помидорами и фасолью — его обычный завтрак последние шесть месяцев.

— Яйца ранчеро с картофелем. — По тону Снейпа ясно было, что он приготовил нечто особенное, что требовало невероятных усилий.

— Как-как?.. — Гарри осторожно принюхался. Пахло определенно неплохо.

— Яичница с картофелем и перцем чили. Блюдо немного острое.

— Ты добавил в мой завтрак перец, не спросив моего мнения? — В голове не укладывалось. Проснувшаяся было снисходительность по отношению к Снейпу начала таять. Гарри провел тяжелую ночь и не был уверен, что его желудок справится с чем-то слишком острым. — А если я не люблю специи?

Снейп вздохнул.

— Да, приготовил. Попробуй хотя бы.

Выглядело аппетитно.

— Я предпочитаю знать, что я ем.

— У тебя на что-то аллергия?

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— Есть много вещей, которые ты никогда не пробовал и оттого не можешь судить, нравятся они тебе или нет. — Снейп смотрел снисходительно. — Ты ел что-нибудь кроме того, что готовили в Хогвартсе?

— В школе отлично готовили.

— Пища в Хогвартсе рассчитана на неискушенного едока. На такого, как ты, — Снейп хмуро взглянул на него.

— Она мне нравилась. И вообще, это мой дом и мои продукты. Я не хочу экзотических острых блюд.

Снейп скрестил на груди руки и уставился на него.

— Попробуй, а потом говори.

Он не хотел, чтобы ему понравилось, и пробовать не хотел. Но он подцепил вилкой небольшой кусочек и осторожно положил в рот.

— Ох.

Черт побери, это было здорово. Яйца, и картошка, и специи — все они дополняли вкус друг друга и таяли на языке. Он хмыкнул в знак одобрения и взял кусок побольше.

— Как я и предполагал, ты не знал до сих пор, что такое по-настоящему хорошая еда. — Снейп говорил с превосходством знатока, и это раздражало бы до чертиков, не будь Гарри так увлечен завтраком.

— Ладно, Снейп, твоя взяла. Это было великолепно. Где ты этому научился? Я хочу сказать, это не английский рецепт. — Гарри покончил со своей порцией и с надеждой посмотрел на сковородку.

— Американский. — Снейп взял тарелку, наполнил ее и снова поставил перед Гарри.

— Тогда откуда он тебе известен? — Насколько Гарри знал, Снейп никогда не покидал пределов Британии.

Снейп помолчал. 

— Мне нравится экспериментировать на кухне. Кто-то дал мне книгу с традиционными рецептами американского Юга, и мне в числе прочих понравилось это блюдо.

— Мне тоже нравится. — Гарри снова взялся за еду и тут же спохватился. Снейп по-прежнему стоял. — А ты не хочешь сесть и позавтракать?

Снейп выглядел удивленным, но взял себе тарелку и уселся напротив Гарри.

— Я знал, что у тебя способности к кулинарии. — Даже для Гарри было очевидным, что технологии зельеварения и приготовления пищи схожи. Может, поэтому он так ненавидел зелья. Они заставляли вспоминать, сколько времени он стоял у плиты, пока жил у Дурслей.

— Я готовил для тебя несколько месяцев.

— Но не так, — произнес Гарри с набитым ртом. Это было невероятно вкусно. Он не мог припомнить, когда еще его завтрак был таким вкусным. — Итак, ты хотел рассказать мне что-то про себя и про книги? — спросил Гарри, вытирая рот. Он был совершенно удовлетворен.

— Нечего рассказывать. — Снейп ел с тем же аппетитом, что и Гарри. Опустошив тарелку, подошел к плите и выскоблил остатки со сковороды на свою тарелку. — Я просто люблю книги. И меня все еще занимает вопрос, откуда взялась твоя библиотека.

— Я не покупал ее вместе с домом, если тебя это интересует, — отрезал Гарри. Мнение Снейпа, что Гарри не мог выбрать книги сам, безмерно раздражало.

— Тогда где ты их взял? — Снейп отхлебнул чай и поднял бровь. На губах его играла тонкая усмешка.

— Какая тебе разница? Хочешь высмеять мой вкус? — Гарри начал сердиться и на секунду пожалел об отмене системы баллов. Но нет. Отныне это не способ решать проблемы со Снейпом.

— Мне просто интересно. Это впечатляющее собрание. На самом деле, там есть несколько книг, которые я хотел бы прочесть — или перечитать.

Ох. Это было не то, что Гарри ожидал услышать. Утро оказалось богатым на сюрпризы.

— Ты знаешь, что я пропустил почти весь последний школьный год?

Снейп кивнул.

— Я тоже пропустил.

— Когда я купил дом, Гермиона предложила купить все учебники, которые я должен был изучить. Но как только я начал собирать библиотеку, то понял, что существуют другие книги, которые я хотел бы прочитать. — Он и сам был удивлен, сколько удовольствия может принести приобретение самых разных книг.

— Тут есть маггловская литература.

— Я решил: раз уж я покупаю книги, надо собрать такую библиотеку, где будет все, что мне может быть интересно. — Гарри гордился своей библиотекой. Он намерен был рано или поздно ознакомиться с содержанием каждого тома.

Повисла пауза. Снейп нахмурился:

— Библиотека в гостиной — это еще не все?

Первым порывом Гарри было солгать, но он не нашел причин скрывать что-то от Снейпа.

— У меня в кабинете есть книги по Темным Искусствам и защите от них.

— Я их не заметил, когда поднимался туда, — Снейп был озадачен, у него в голове не укладывалось, что он мог пропустить такое.

— Книжные шкафы повернуты полками к стене. Доступ есть только у меня. — Гарри считал, что выдуманное им заклинание было очень удачным.

— Хотелось бы посмотреть, — сказал Снейп с нарочитой небрежностью.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. — Гарри занервничал, заметив голодный блеск в его глазах. Некоторые из этих книг он сам даже не открывал, поэтому представления не имел, что там может найти Снейп.

Снейп как будто знал, о чем подумал Гарри.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, да?

Почему Снейп считал, что с какой-то стати заслуживает доверия?

— Раз уж ты сам упомянул об этом, то нет. Я знаю, ты не можешь причинить вреда мне лично, но ни в чем другом я не уверен.

— Поттер, если бы я хотел навредить тебе, меня ничто не остановило бы.

Гарри не поддался. Он не собирался идти на поводу у Снейпа.

— Чары...

— Я уже выяснил, что они защищают только в случае прямого нападения. Я мог бы, например, отравить еду, — осклабился Снейп.

— Я не был бы так уверен. Ты мог бы создать яд — да, я знаю, что внизу достаточно ингредиентов, чтобы сварить отраву, — но ты не мог бы ничего подсыпать мне. Разве что испек бы торт, поставил в холодильник, а я бы его съел.

— Отлично. Не так глуп, как казался, — Снейп заговорил с ним учительским тоном.

Гарри возмутился.

— Я вовсе не глупый. Это ты всегда меня недооценивал. Что очень недальновидно для слизеринца.

— Да ты просто безнадежен. Не зря тебя выгнали с аврорских курсов, — Снейп говорил насмешливо и зло. Так злился бы противный ребенок, которому не потакают в его капризах.

Это было ошибкой, говорить так нельзя было ни при каких условиях, но Снейп, когда слишком сильно желал чего-то, становился неосторожным.

— Это не обсуждается. Совсем.

Гарри с трудом мог говорить о своих трудностях с Роном и Гермионой, Снейпа же не посвятил бы в детали, даже если б тот был повежливее. 

— Если неприятности отрицать, они от этого никуда не денутся. Тебе следует признать, что ты провалился, — злорадства в голосе прибавилось.

— Я не провалился, ты, ублюдок! Что в словах «не обсуждается» тебе неясно? — Гарри разъярился настолько, что закричал, забыв о намерениях не вестись на подначки Снейпа.

— Как неприятна правда.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказывал, то тебе, черт побери, лучше не повторять ничего подобного, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы.

Снейп побелел:

— Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не смел угрожать мне всякий раз, когда я скажу или сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится!

— Буду делать, что захочу. — Гарри словно со стороны слышал собственные слова, и сам себе был неприятен. Но Снейпу лучше смириться с тем, что принимает решения здесь Гарри.

— О да. Все твои обещания ничего не стоят. — Снейп тяжело дышал, руки подрагивали, от него волнами исходила ярость.

Гарри не хотел возвращаться к тому, от чего они ушли с таким трудом. Но чертов придурок все испортил. Гарри перевел дух и пошел в наступление:

— С тобой не получается по-хорошему. Тебе надо залезть под кожу, и глубже, глубже, глубже, да? Тебе обязательно надо мучить и травить меня.

— А ты все равно пытаешься командовать мной. Не выйдет. — Снейп сжал кулаки. Кажется, он готов был ударить.

— А ты знаешь, что ничего не можешь изменить. — От Гарри не ускользнула истинная природа снейповского раздражения. Он понимал, почему Снейп воспринимает ситуацию так тяжело.

— Ты прав как никогда. Ты можешь делать что угодно. Совершай ошибку за ошибкой. А я не позволю тебе жить в свое удовольствие.

Можно подумать, Гарри сейчас наслаждался жизнью.

— Почему я разрешаю тебе так со мной обращаться? Что во мне есть такого, отчего меня хочется затравить?

Снейп, кажется, тоже перестал кипятиться. Спокойным Гарри его давно не видел — если видел вообще когда-нибудь.

— Я не знаю, почему так получается. Не бери в голову.

— Мне пора на занятия. — Гарри так вымотался за утро, что с большим удовольствием отправился бы назад в постель и проспал неделю.

— Я думал, тебя исключили...

— Да. Но я могу заниматься в классе и попробовать пересдать тест на следующей неделе. Я хочу окончить практику. 

Снейп с сомнением посмотрел на него. Все равно. Он собирался довести дело до конца.

***

— Рон, — окликнул друга Гарри, садясь за стол вечером в следующую среду.

Рон поднял глаза от учебника.

— Как жизнь?

Гарри вздохнул и взялся за пиво, которое Рон предусмотрительно заказал для него. Ему никогда не удавалось закончить занятия раньше.

— Кажется, налаживается.

— Со Снейпом трудно, да? Даже когда ты над ним не измываешься.

Гарри ощетинился.

— Я над ним не измывался. По крайней мере, не сильней, чем он того заслуживал. Он просто меня бесит. Как вам удалось справиться с Панси?

Гарри спрашивал, потому что не представлял, как ему приструнить Снейпа.

— В основном мы ее не замечаем. Она такая, какая есть, и мы не пытаемся ее перевоспитать, — равнодушно сказал Рон, словно ему впрямь было все равно, как ей живется.

— Ты слишком лоялен к ней, хотя знаешь, что она считает твою жену существом низшего сорта, не достойной даже… — Гарри не смог заставить себя закончить фразу. По крайней мере, у Снейпа не было чистокровной предубежденности.

— Я-то знаю, что она думает, но какая тебе забота? Или какое для тебя имеет значение, что думает Снейп? — Отношение Рона поразило Гарри.

— Нет мне никакого дела до Панси. Что касается Снейпа... То не знаю. — Вообще-то, Снейп беспокоил его, но он не готов был доискиваться истинных причин своих смятенных чувств и особенно посвящать в это Рона.

Рон покачал головой, показывая, что понимает то, что недосказал Гарри.

— У тебя немало забот со Снейпом.

Гарри опустил глаза.

— Мягко сказано. Все только ухудшается. Я поругался с ним вчера.

— И чем вчерашний день отличался от любого другого?

Даже думать об этом было тяжело.

— Это случилось из-за Джинни.

Благодушное выражение исчезло с лица Рона. Он сильно сжал стакан в руке.

— Что он сказал?

— Что он немного помнит о той ночи — и это я понимаю, — и что не помнит, была ли она там. — Гарри надеялся, Рон простит ему дрожащий голос.

— Тут поможет только время. Ты знаешь, что это произошло, но ты не можешь постоянно вспоминать плохое, так нельзя. — Казалось странным, что Рон может так думать, в то время как Гарри никогда не приходило в голову ничего подобного.

— Да. Все, что я помню – что видел ее и не мог к ней пробиться. А потом Снейп вытащил меня оттуда, чтобы отправиться к Волдеморту.

При воспоминании о Волдеморте, пусть тот и был теперь мертв, в сердце Гарри шевельнулся ужас.

— А что, по-твоему, Снейпу следовало сделать?

— Он сказал, что вообще не заметил ее. Что не оставлял ее умирать нарочно.

Казалось невероятным, что Снейп не видел ее, но Гарри не знал наверняка. Пусть в глубине души он уверился в невиновности Снейпа, признаваться в этом самому себе не хотелось.

Рон сочувственно кивнул.

— Но ты ему не поверил?

— А ты? — Гарри склонялся к тому, чтобы поверить. И это ему не нравилось — потому что означало, что он был к Снейпу несправедлив.

— Да. Думаю, даже такой ублюдок, как он, никого не бросил бы умирать, если мог помочь. — Рон говорил уверенно. Наверное, немало размышлял об этом.

— Не могу заставить себя верить ему.

— Хочешь видеть только плохое, что ли? — Не то чтобы Рон обвинял его, скорее устал бесконечно обсуждать Снейпа.

Гарри закрыл глаза, потом открыл со вздохом.

— Ладно. Я не думаю, что он в самом деле оставил ее там нарочно. Но…

— Никаких «но». Даже если он руководствовался жестким расчетом, он делал то, что должен был — пошел с тобой к Волдеморту.

— Но Джинни…

Боль мелькнула в глазах Рона; та самая боль, с которой он учился жить весь последний год.

— Я знаю, дружище. Я тоже любил ее. Я верю – она бы поняла.

— Нет. Как бы она могла понять такое? Ей, должно быть, было очень страшно. — Мысль об этом преследовала Гарри в ночных кошмарах.

— Я знаю, что тебе трудно, но ты должен переключиться. Нам всем тогда было страшно.

— Не понимаю. Он же был там. — Отпустить прошлое было тяжело. Возможно, требовалось больше времени. Может, он ошибался, обвиняя Снейпа. Гарри уже ни в чем не был уверен, только хотел, чтобы стало легче. 

— Ты все время обвинял его, пытался заставить заплатить за ошибки, которые он не совершал.

— Он виноват в другом. В том, что он ублюдок. — Главным образом Снейп был Снейпом. Был ли виновен он в смерти Джинни или нет — все равно оставался сальноволосым ублюдком со скверным характером. И Гарри был связан с ним на всю жизнь.

— Я не то чтобы с тобой не согласен. Но вспомни, что он был на нашей стороне. 

Рон был не согласен с ним. Гарри не мог поверить, что Рон может говорить так, особенно о Снейпе.

— А ты все время защищаешь его. В голове не укладывается.

Невозможно. Из всех людей – именно Рон. Это сбивало с толку. 

— Я его терпеть не могу. Но я вижу, что с ним обошлись несправедливо. Я думаю, ты тоже это сознаешь, — Рон взглянул на него. — Если ты хоть немного честен сам с собой.

Честен? Гарри не хотел честности. Он не хотел понимать, что Снейп действовал правильно, даже если шел против своей воли, даже если ему пришлось дорого заплатить.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто.

Рон провел по волосам рукой, слабо улыбнулся:

— И я бы хотел. Но если мы не сделаем, что должно, лучше нам не будет.

— Это тяжело. Не могу считать его безвинно пострадавшим.

— В данном случае это действительно так. Я ненавижу его за смерть Дамблдора — но он сделал то, что приказал ему сам Дамблдор. Мы на шестом курсе даже понятия не имели о том, что происходит.

Гарри знал, что это правда, но легче от этого не становилось.

— В конце концов, я имею право ненавидеть его за то, какой сволочью он был все годы, что мы учились в школе, — пошутил Гарри.

Рон рассмеялся:

— Да. Я тоже. Но знаешь, в конце концов мы оба забудем ему это.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — Гарри ничего не собирался прощать, особенно Снейпу, который усложнил ему всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Легко было бы ненавидеть его на расстоянии. Но, даже при самом хорошем раскладе, мы обречены годами общаться с ним. И ты будешь рядом с ним гораздо дольше, чем я.

Рон был прав.

— Трудно сильно ненавидеть кого-то, этот яд будто выжигает изнутри, — Гарри не хотел, чтобы так продолжалось. Он видел, сколько враждебности получал в ответ. Обращаться со Снейпом жестоко было ошибкой. Правда, по-другому Снейп не понимал. 

— До дна, — Рон поднял бокал, чтобы чокнуться.

Гарри тоже поднял бокал:

— Может, мне стоит с ним помириться? 

Хотя это было бы нелегко сделать. Он слишком долго ненавидел Снейпа, и чувство не могло исчезнуть только оттого, что от него хотелось избавиться.

— Гермиона так и сказала бы.

— Знаешь, есть что-то пугающее в том, как ты говоришь ее словами. 

Хотя и к этому пора привыкнуть. В конце концов, Гермиона была разумнее их, особенно в последнее время.

— Но она права. Ненависть отнимает много сил. А мы слишком устали тратить себя. Вот и с тобой происходит то же самое.

В груди защемило. Гарри жил с ощущением потери — и больше всего не хотел новых утрат.

— Ты меня перерос.

— Ну, нет, — сказал Рон. — Никогда. И Фред с Джорджем ни за что не допустят, чтобы я окончательно повзрослел.

— А как же Гермиона? Она же такая основательная. Она заставит тебя быть правильным. Как она это понимает, — беззлобно сказал Гарри. 

— Она и тебя обратит в конце концов в свою веру.

Рон советовал принять вещи такими, какие они есть. И он был прав, наверное.

— Я вот чего боюсь, — серьезно заметил Гарри. — Снейп хочет получить доступ к моим книгам о Темных Искусствах.

— Зачем? — удивленно переспросил Рон.

— Я тоже задал этот вопрос. Он не сказал ничего определенного, только что хотел бы взглянуть на них.

Гарри не нравилась эта идея — он слишком живо представлял себе, как в голове у Снейпа рождаются сценарии завоевания мира.

— И ты разрешишь? — спокойно уточнил Рон.

Наверное, Гарри мог бы описать пару сценариев. Таких, где Снейп при помощи найденного в книгах неизвестного заклинания подчиняет себе магический мир и становится новым Темным Лордом.

— Я не уверен, что он не вытворит какую-нибудь гадость.

— Не думаю, что он для кого-то опасен. Ну, не слишком.

— Ты его не знаешь. Он способен замыслить что-нибудь этакое.

Гарри хорошо представлял себе последствия. Он не знал, что в этих книгах, и как Снейп сможет применить сведения, которые там найдет. Стоило вспомнить учебник Принца-полукровки, чтобы начать волноваться.

— Что он сможет сделать? Вызвать демона? — Рон нервно рассмеялся, словно мысль, озвученная им, и впрямь могла реализоваться.

— Сомневаюсь. Может, ему действительно просто любопытно.

Гарри и хотел бы верить, но чем сильнее Снейп давил на него, тем больше он тревожился.

— Ты не думаешь, что просто не хочешь ему уступить хоть в чем-нибудь?

Гарри не уставал поражаться проницательности Рона во всем, что касалось его. Конечно, Рон хорошо знал его, но Гарри иногда забывал, насколько хорошо.

Гарри допил пиво и отставил кружку.

— Может, ты и прав.

Рону показались забавными эти слова:

— Вы с ним теперь так и будете пытаться переупрямить друг друга — до конца жизни?

— Наверно. Думаю, я позволю ему посмотреть. Если он не станет меня слишком сильно доставать.

Рон снова засмеялся:

— Ты становишься ручным.

— Точно.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие несколько дней Снейп провел, наслаждаясь необыкновенным покоем. Вечерами он готовил ужин, а иногда по утрам и завтрак для Поттера. Счастье, что Добби взял на себя всю остальную работу по дому, включая уборку.

Он никогда бы не признался Поттеру, но ему нравилось, когда тот приглашал его к столу. Было что-то волнующее в том, чтобы смотреть, как Поттер ест то, что он приготовил. 

Единственной точкой преткновения между ними оставались книги по Темным Искусствам, которые Поттер не разрешал трогать. Снейп не верил, что Поттер его подозревает в вынашивании гнусных планов, скорее, дело было в упрямстве мальчишки.

— Как насчет сделки? — спросил Снейп как-то после ужина. — Что, если я тебя натаскаю в практике, а ты в ответ позволишь взглянуть на книги?

— Поздно. Я все сдал вчера, — самодовольно ответил Поттер. — Кроме того, проблемы у меня были не с использованием магии. Там были другие трудности.

— Конкретен как всегда. Назови эти «другие трудности».

— Техника расследования далась не так легко, как хотелось.

По голосу Поттера ясно было, что это и теперь для него проблематично.

Снейп задумался, что бы это значило. Он, в отличие от поттеровских друзей, не сомневался, что тот продолжит обучаться аврорскому делу — даже вопреки себе. Поттер был недалеким упрямым гриффиндорцем.

— Я считал, что магическое расследование должно вестись с помощью магии.

— Так и есть. Но надо суметь выбрать подходящее заклинание, а не кричать первое, что в голову пришло.

Очевидно, Поттер не собирался бросать учебу, несмотря на трудности.

Снейп считал, что выучить предмет не так уж трудно, но Поттер, насколько он его знал, наверняка нашел способ все усложнить.

— Я бы все-таки хотел взглянуть на книги.

— Зачем? — упрямо спросил Поттер, уставившись на него. Взгляд говорил, что уступок не будет. Тот взгляд, который раздражал Снейпа до чертиков едва ли не каждый день.

— А почему нет? Я не собираюсь использовать темную магию против тебя или кого-то еще.

Возможно, думал Снейп, Поттер просто не доверял ему. В общем-то, ему нравилось, что Поттер его опасается, но не в его интересах было пугать по-настоящему. Такой поворот дела принес бы ему только лишние проблемы.

— Я не могу знать наверняка.

Хоть по тону ясно было, что он и сам в это не верит, Поттер продолжал оставаться на редкость упертым мальчишкой. Для него было естественным упрямиться до последнего.

Снейп пытался унять раздражение, но это было нелегко.

— Можешь. Кажется, тебя больше волнует возможность командовать, чем эти проклятые книги. Ты просто пытаешься досадить мне.

— Это мои книги. И я не пытаюсь, а вполне добиваюсь цели, — усмехнулся Поттер, явно довольный собой. 

Это начинало действовать Снейпу на нервы.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, который мучает домашнюю зверушку для своего удовольствия…

— Снейп, ты кто угодно, но не домашняя зверушка. 

Нечего было и надеяться, что поведение Поттера изменится в ближайшее время. У него не было повода меняться.

— Проблема в том, что ты пытаешься сейчас усидеть на двух стульях.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Поттер смотрел на него как на ненормального. Может, и так. Но было время, когда этот болван слушался его.

— Я говорю тебе: ты знаешь, что неправ, но все равно продолжаешь гнуть свое. Месяцами. Одна неделя сносного отношения – и ты готов опять все сломать, только потому, что не все складывается так, как тебе хочется.

Поттер сник.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты прекратил меня бесить.

— Тебя все бесит. Ты просто нытик, и пытаешься выместить свое недовольство на мне. Я тебе этого не позволю.

Снейп, в общем, понимал, почему так происходило. И тем не менее сочувствовать Поттеру не собирался. Тому давно пора было вырасти.

— Мне все надоело, и ты надоел, — бросил Поттер.

Снейп остался безразличен к его недовольству. Даже улыбнулся:

— Могу сказать то же самое.

Где-то секунду Поттер смотрел на него так, словно хотел броситься в драку, но в итоге только вздохнул.

— Как бы там ни было, нам еще жить вместе. Если я дам тебе доступ к книгам, что я за это получу от тебя?

Ничего, конечно. Стоит один раз поддаться Поттеру, и дальше будет только хуже.

— Дело не в самих книгах, хотя мне очень хотелось бы на них взглянуть. Проблема в том, что ты запрещаешь что-то без какой-либо веской причины.

— Хочешь сказать, я должен разрешить тебе пользоваться всем, что принадлежит мне?

Кажется, Поттер был слишком глуп, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь.

Снейп скрипнул зубами и сделал еще одну попытку:

— Я говорю о том, что тебе хочется мной командовать.

Удивительно, но Поттер опустил глаза и покраснел:

— Может быть.

— Я так и сказал. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал, просто попроси. И я скажу да или нет. А попытки командовать меня только раздражают, и поэтому они не приносят результата.

Можно было добиться результата силой, и оба это знали. Но Снейпу не хотелось и думать о том, во что тогда превратится его жизнь.

— Ладно, посмотрим…

Ясно, что Поттер не мог уступить просто так.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Учитывая наши нынешние отношения, ты, конечно, можешь заставить меня делать то, что мне не нравится. Но результат тебя не устроит, гарантирую.

— Не уверен.

— Почему ты не хочешь просто попросить о чем-то?

Поттер как будто собирался ответить грубостью, но неожиданно кивнул:

— Ладно. Ты приготовишь ужин для Рона и Гермионы в субботу?

Если Поттер смог заставить себя быть вежливым, то и он сумеет. Это, в конце концов, в его интересах.

— Да. Приготовлю. Что бы ты хотел?

— М-м… Удиви меня!

В голосе Поттера было предвкушение.

Снейп постарался не обращать внимания на внезапную игривость Поттера. Не хватало еще флиртовать с ним.

— Как скажешь.

Следующим утром Снейп снова приготовил экзотический завтрак. К его огромному удивлению, возражений не последовало. Кто знает, может, приручать Поттера и впрямь надо через желудок? Снейп тщательно обдумывал, как наладить отношения, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что все проблемы решит хорошая еда.

После завтрака он поднялся на второй этаж — дверь в кабинет Поттера была открыта. Чар на книжных полках не было. Решив, что это приглашение, он вошел внутрь, и теперь никакая сила не вытащила бы его оттуда, пока он изучал одну из полок. Библиотека поразила его. Были серьезные основания держать такие книги под замком.

Он оторвался от книг, только когда заурчало в животе. Посмотрел на часы — они показывали, что время обеда миновало.

— Добби, — позвал Снейп.

Добби появился перед ним:

— Профессор Снейп что-нибудь желает?

— Обед, будь любезен.

Еще два хлопка — и Снейп получил сэндвич, который жевал, продолжая посматривать названия. Обнаружив неизвестный ему пергамент, он сел за стол, чтобы исследовать его.

— Вижу, эти книги привлекли твое внимание. — Голос Поттера прозвучал так неожиданно, что заставил подпрыгнуть. Поттер засмеялся: — Извини.

— Совершенно верно, — честно ответил Снейп. — Кое-какие из этих книг не найдешь так просто. Не сразу, во всяком случае.

— Откуда тебе знать? — Поттер был излишне подозрителен, по мнению Снейпа.

— А ты как думаешь? Ты же не дурак. — Вообще-то, Снейп считал, что дурак, но говорить об этом было бессмысленно.

— Не начинай. У меня был трудный день, — сухо произнес Поттер.

— Тогда не задавай дебильных вопросов. И кстати, мог бы хоть раз ответить, — Снейп предполагал, откуда могли взяться книги, и хотел подтверждения.

— На какой вопрос ответить?

— Тот самый: где именно тебе удалось раздобыть некоторые книги? — Снейп поднял переиздание «Темных заклинаний на все случаи жизни». Несмотря на безобидное название, книга была смертельно опасной, и считалась запрещенной по крайней мере последние пять столетий. Угроза, казалось, исходила от нее. Снейпу даже держать ее было жутковато.

Поттер посмотрел на книгу и поморщился:

— Многие из них я перевез с площади Гриммо.

Это подтверждало догадку Снейпа. Он с облегчением опустил книгу.

— А что случилось с этим мавзолеем?

— Ты говоришь о доме моего покойного крестного, изволь придерживать язык, — едко сказал Поттер. Но дом нравился ему не больше, чем самому Снейпу, это было ясно.

— Мог бы изволить, но это вряд ли. Так что, я спрашиваю, с ним случилось? — В числе немногих хороших вещей, которые произошли с ним, были прощание с Хогвартсом и учительской карьерой, да еще вот теперь отсутствие необходимости посещать дом на площади Гриммо.

Поколебавшись, Поттер вздохнул:

— Я полностью очистил его от темной магии и продал.

— Вместе с Кричером и портретом миссис Блэк? — Снейп не мог представить себе, как можно продать такое. 

— Кричер отошел в мир иной.

То, как это прозвучало, заставило Снейпа внимательно посмотреть на него:

— Ты же не убил эльфа, правда?

Он не мог представить себе Поттера, истребляющего эльфов.

— Нет. Я предоставил выбор мелкому засранцу: служить Гермионе или самому решить свою судьбу. — Поттер замялся, как будто заново переживал те события.

— Мне не надо расспрашивать, да? — Снейп втайне считал, что мелкий засранец получил по заслугам.

— Не стоит. Гермиона не разговаривала со мной неделю.

— Я удивлен, что всего лишь неделю — учитывая ее отношение к этому вопросу. — Сам Снейп не видел особенных проблем. Кричер был злобным существом с мерзким характером.

— Полагаю, она достаточно умна, чтобы понять. Пусть это противоречило ее убеждениям, но это было правильно. Необходимо. Просто дать ему одежду — и свободу — мы не могли.

— Потрет миссис Блэк?

— Скипидар. — И снова Поттер говорил так, словно найденное решение его не осчастливило. 

Снейп не понимал терзаний Поттера — портрет был всего лишь движущейся картинкой.

— Вряд ли это сработало.

— Все работает, если зачаровано на уничтожение темной магии. На самом деле идею подал Билл Уизли. Я только произнес заклинание. — Поттера передернуло. — Она вопила не меньше часа.

— Она вопила всегда, — заметил Снейп, глядя на удрученного Поттера. 

— Да. Но она никому не причиняла вреда. 

Бессмысленное сострадание портрету раздражало.

— Та серная кислота, которую она изрыгала, разъедала уши всех, кому доводилось ее слышать.

И ни на что другое портрет миссис Блэк не годился. Все же было неплохо избавиться от нее и площади Гриммо.

— Ну да, ты-то мог по-настоящему ее оценить. 

Просто удивительно, как быстро менялось настроение у Поттера. Или это Снейп на него так действовал.

Как бы там ни было, Снейп не поддался.

— Может быть.

— Ублюдок, — в голосе Поттера не было настоящего возмущения.

— Вообще-то, мои родители были женаты. — Каким бы ни был их брак.

Поттер только моргнул, и Снейп рассмеялся над выражением его лица.

— Что на ужин? — спросил наконец Поттер.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал Снейп, убирая книгу обратно на полку. — Это желательно держать взаперти. Почему бы не настроить защитные чары на меня?

— С чего ты взял, что я еще подпущу тебя к книгам?

— Я мог бы их каталогизировать. Сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, чем владеешь. — Снейпу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы удержаться от сарказма.

— Я подумаю. — Поттер взмахнул палочкой, и все книжные шкафы развернулись полками к стене.

— Ладно, просто помни, что я предложил. — Спорить сейчас Снейп не собирался. Он не сомневался, что Поттер заставит просить его не раз, пока, наконец, ему не надоест забавляться, и только потом настроит чары и на Снейпа. 

— Я запомню.

Снейп отправился колдовать над ужином.

***

Кажется, этот ужин удастся, успокоился Гарри — в отличие от прошлого, когда он тоже приглашал Гермиону и Рона. Он видел, что они думают то же самое.

Еще бы — Снейп провел на кухне весь день и отказывался впускать туда Гарри.

— Однако, — сказала Гермиона, потянув носом. — Пахнет изумительно.

— Да уж. Ты не говорил нам, что он умеет так хорошо готовить, — удивился Рон. — Панси, конечно, сносный повар. Но по сравнению с ним — всего лишь сносный.

— Она старается. И если следует рецептам, то получается неплохо. — Это был не комплимент и не жалоба — просто Гермиона старалась быть справедливой.

— По крайней мере, от Снейпа есть какая-то польза, — улыбнулся Гарри. Жить с ним вместе легче не становилось, но его умение готовить было несомненным плюсом.

Рон засмеялся:

— Что-то хорошее в нем есть, да?

— На самом деле я думаю, что хорошего в нем больше, чем упрямец стремится показать. 

— Когда Снейп беседовал с МакГонагалл, то выглядел совершенно другим человеком.

— У него есть причины злиться, — вступилась за Снейпа Гермиона.

Гарри не понравилось, как оборачивается беседа, но он прикусил губу, пытаясь не сорваться и не нагрубить. Не хотелось портить вечер.

— Давайте пройдем в гостиную? Ужин скоро подадут.

Гермиона и Рон сели на диван, Гарри развел огонь в камине.

— Вы говорили, что начали поощрять Панси. Это что-то изменило? 

— Да. Сейчас мы делаем для нее гораздо больше, — Гермиона выглядела довольной.

Гарри уставился на нее.

— Раньше у нас было меньше возможностей, — сказал Рон.

Гермиона кивнула:

— Раньше мы рассчитывали только на курсантские выплаты и мою университетскую стипендию, и с трудом сводили концы с концами.

Гарри очень хотелось сказать, что мог бы им помочь — но помощи бы не приняли. Он предлагал и раньше, но все его намеки намеренно игнорировались.

— Что изменилось?

— Панси всегда хотела большего и возмущалась, что мы не идем ей навстречу. Я сказала в конце концов, что ее прихоти нам не по карману. — Надо полагать, это был неприятный разговор. Гарри удивился эгоистичности Панси. 

— Она нам не поверила, решила, что мы держим ее за дурочку, — сказал Рон. — Панси ведь знала, что мы получили половину состояния Паркинсонов.

— Точно, так и было. Она считала, что мы присвоили деньги. Но мы положили их на срочный депозит. Мы бы никогда не взяли их. — Судя по всему, Гермиону оскорбляли предположения Панси. 

Рон кивнул.

Половина состояния Паркинсонов — это огромные деньги. Их состояние ничуть не уступало малфоевскому.

— Панси была потрясена, когда узнала, как все обстоит на самом деле. Секунд десять приходила в себя, не меньше. А потом ухмыльнулась гаденько и сказала, что деньги следует потратить на нее. — Рон пожал плечами. — Раз это ее деньги.

— Да уж. Министерство сняло половину средств со счета Снейпа. Остаток отдали мне вместе с ключом. Я сказал МакГонагалл, чтобы она переводила на счет его заработок, сам же туда не заглядывал.

— И все же деньги идут на твое имя, — заметила Гермиона.

— Ну, с этим я ничего не могу поделать. — Финансовый вопрос беспокоил Гарри меньше всего. Проблема со Снейпом заключалась не в деньгах.

Снейп, возникший в дверях, хмыкнул, и все трое воззрились на него.

— Ужин готов.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь. — Пахнет вкусно.

— Ага, — согласился Рон.

Снейп скрылся в кухне, ничего не ответив.

***

Снейп начал с супа. Он не знал, что побудило его приготовить для Поттера такие сложные блюда. Но, возможно, между ними установится мир. Поттер вчера дал доступ к книжным шкафам, и сделал это по доброй воле: просто сказал Снейпу за завтраком пароль и ушел на занятия.

— Не хватает прибора, — сказал Поттер, усаживаясь во главе стола.

Пораженный, Снейп чуть не уронил тарелку с супом Поттеру на колени. Не без труда ему удалось поставить ее на стол.

— Не думаю, — пробормотал он.

Грейнджер и Уизли напряженно следили за ними.

— Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь. На твое усмотрение. — Как бы странно ни звучало приглашение, оно было вполне дружелюбным.

Он обдумывал предложение, пока нес суп для Грейнджер и Уизли. Он мог бы слушать под дверью — они наверняка будут говорить безостановочно, совершенно забыв о нем. Или он мог сесть с ними, и это было бы неловко, но зато точно определило бы его статус… В положении кого он здесь? Снейп не знал, кем он был сейчас. И кем бы хотел быть.

Он поставил тарелку для себя и добавил приборы.

— Остальное сделает Добби.

Снейп сел напротив Поттера, с другого края стола. Стол был рассчитан на шестерых, Уизли и Грейнджер сидели по разные стороны от Поттера. Между ними и Снейпом оставалось много места. Он, разумеется, не хотел сидеть ни с кем из них и был уверен, что они чувствуют то же самое.

— Какое блюдо подадут после? — спросила Грейнджер, попробовав. — И что это такое? На вкус как Vichyssoise, вроде бы его подавали в отеле «Ритц»… Только горячий.

— Похоже, — сказал Снейп, удивленный. — В его основе тоже картофель и лук порей.

— Это великолепно, — слова Уизли было трудно разобрать, поскольку говорил он с набитым ртом. — А что на второе? 

Снейп испытал желание сказать, что следует только подождать, чтобы узнать, но ответил:

— Filet de Porc aux Echalotes et Asperges.

— Как-как? — Уизли был просто копией Поттера. Такой же необразованный обыватель. 

— Свиная вырезка с луком-шалот и спаржей, — с готовностью сказала Грейнджер. Очевидно, она разбиралась во французской кухне. Вряд ли этому стоило сильно удивляться.

— А ты не мог сказать по-простому, по-английски? — спросил уязвленный Поттер. Впрочем, он не сердился. 

Снейп был доволен.

Грейнджер улыбнулась:

— А по-французски лучше звучит. И аромат из кухни такой чудесный. Просто получайте удовольствие.

— Ладно, послушаю твоего совета, — Поттер обернулся к Снейпу, улыбнувшись: — Спасибо. 

Наверное, впервые Поттер улыбался ему искренне. Удовольствие волной прошло по позвоночнику. Снейп наклонил голову и сказал:

— Пожалуйста.

 

***

После ужина Снейп вспомнил о недочитанной книге и скрылся в своей комнате, оставив Гарри, Рона и Гермиону посплетничать. Троица переместилась в гостиную.

Рон со стоном растянулся на диване.

— Это было поразительно, да. Если Снейп так готовит, ты скоро будешь поперек себя шире.

Гарри засмеялся и похлопал себя по животу, на котором улучшенное питание никак не отразилось:

— Я не прочь набрать пару фунтов.

— Не думаю, что тебе грозит набрать лишний вес, — Гермиона тоже засмеялась. — Посмотрите на Снейпа: вот кто поправился. Не то чтобы совсем уж растолстел, но вспомните, сколько лет он выглядел так, словно постоянно недоедал.

— Ну да? — Вроде бы Снейп выглядел как всегда — не то чтобы Гарри обращал внимание, конечно.

Возникла неловкая пауза, и Гарри сел, смущенно глядя на Гермиону.

— Что?

Гермиона откашлялась и сказала без своей обычной уверенности:

— Я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что.

Судя по ее таинственному виду, она собиралась сказать что-то неприятное. Сердце мучительно екнуло.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь во всем на меня полагаться.

— Не пугайся. Если даже Рон и я…

Гарри терпеть не мог, когда тянули кота за хвост. И опасался, что вести у нее дурные — несмотря на все заверения в обратном.

— Ну что уже?

Она сделала глубокий вдох и расправила плечи:

— Я хочу создать Фонд помощи осужденным на пожизненное услужение. Ну и другим людям, которые пострадали из-за устаревших министерских законов.

Гарри решил, что это неплохая идея, и был уверен, что Гермиона возьмется за дело как следует.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

— Я надеялась, что ты мне поможешь с этим.

Неуверенность в ее голосе казалась Гарри досадной.

Он смутился и задумался. Чувствовался какой-то подвох. И хотелось, чтобы Гермиона уже раскрыла все карты.

— Ладно. Что-то еще?

— Это все.

Однако она отводила взгляд.

— Вряд ли все. У тебя такой вид… — Он не мог точно сказать, какой именно вид, но Гермиона пугала его. Если она не скажет немедленно, в чем дело, разговор пойдет на повышенных тонах.

— Кажется, она хочет попросить у тебя денег, — ответил Рон.

Ну наконец кто-то из них решился, подумал Гарри.

— Ты правда думаешь, что меня волнуют деньги? Думаешь, я откажу — о чем бы ты ни просила? Гермиона, я согласен на все.

Краснеющая Гермиона наконец взглянула на него.

— Это большая сумма.

— Вряд ли ты его напугаешь, — сказал Рон, улыбнувшись Гарри. — Как я и говорил.

— Ты был прав. Но мне надо было убедиться окончательно. Это большие деньги, — сказала Гермиона, улыбаясь.

— Мы говорим с Гарри. У него есть средства. — Ясно было, что Рон произносит это не в первый раз.

— Эй, вообще-то я еще здесь, — сказал Гарри, радуясь, что Рон понимает его, даже если Гермиона до сих пор не верит. — Мне не придется работать в этом Фонде?

— Только если ты сам захочешь, — твердо сказала Гермиона. Она явно считала, что Гарри обязан гореть желанием. 

Может, желание и появится когда-нибудь, но пока ему было не до того. Ему хватало других забот.

— Прямо сейчас меня куда сильнее занимает моя учеба.

— Да, кстати. Как раз хотел поговорить об этом.

Рон глубоко вздохнул и бросил на Гермиону задумчивый взгляд. 

— Я знаю, что ты вернулся на курсы, но мне кажется, ты должен подумать… ну, ты знаешь…

Думать тут было не о чем, и Рон, между прочим, это знал.

— Я собираюсь продолжать обучение.

Гермиона вернула ему взгляд в стиле «Я так и говорила».

— Поймите, для меня это важно. Я не могу все бросить, — Гарри хотелось, чтобы они поняли его, но он не находил достаточно убедительных слов.

— Мы понимаем. Но ты должен отдавать себе отчет в том, во что вкладываешь столько сил, — с сомнением сказал Рон.

— И буду вкладывать дальше. Я собираюсь довести дело до конца, — Гарри огорчало, что они продолжали твердить об одном и том же, хотя он не собирался менять планов.

Гермиона повернулась к нему:

— Мы всегда тебя поддержим, но ты бы подумал, в самом деле.

Вряд ли это можно назвать поддержкой, подумал Гарри, но спорить не стал.

— Подумаю.

Гермиона поняла наконец, что слишком уж наседает на Гарри.

— Хорошо. Я дам тебе знать, когда разработаю документацию для Фонда.

Он не представлял, зачем делать это самой.

— Тебе не нужен адвокат или кто-то в этом духе?

— Думаю, я справлюсь. Я попрошу одного из моих профессоров посмотреть, хотя законы магического мира сильно отличаются от маггловских законодательных норм. Да и в любом случае, к концу года у меня будет диплом.

Кажется, она гордилась своим достижениям.

Несомненно, ей было чем гордиться. Гарри и сам радовался ее успехам. Ее и Рона, их обоих, на самом деле. Если бы и он сам добился большего, мир был бы почти идеальным.

— Я думал, это займет куда больше времени.

Рон засмеялся:

— Только не для Гермионы.

Она покраснела от похвалы.


	7. Chapter 7

Вернувшись домой, Гарри сбросил мантию курсанта-аврора. Учеба близилась к концу. Еще пара недель — и можно выходить на настоящую работу. Ему не светят такие же высокие оценки, как у Рона, но все-таки он дошел до конца. Не сдался. Для него это имело большое значение.

Он прошел в гостиную, где обнаружил Снейпа, на коленях которого лежала раскрытая книга. Снейп по-прежнему носил свободную маггловскую одежду, только с нее исчезла метка «Собственность Гарри Поттера». Серую тюремную робу он больше не надевал. И хотя предпочитал темные тона, не всегда выбирал черный.

— Что на ужин? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь в кресло напротив камина. — Пахнет вкусно.

— Boeuf Bourguignonne, — ответил Снейп, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Нельзя ли говорить по-английски? 

Гарри нравилось, что Снейп разошелся не на шутку, готовя все новые экзотические блюда. Гарри не различал специи, не разбирался в винах, но он понемногу учился. Поваром Снейп был изумительным, и ужин давно стал лучшим моментом каждого дня.

— Я еще не закончил с французской кухней, — Снейп перевернул страницу и снова углубился в чтение.

Гарри уже знал, что оторвать того от книги невозможно. Поначалу это раздражало, но потом он смирился с причудами Снейпа. Причуд было много, и они отличались разнообразием. Гарри не собирался воевать с ними.

— О. Наверное, будет что-то жирное и в креме.

— Рассуждаешь как подросток.

Послушать Снейпа, это было что-то ужасное.

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Ты удивишься, но я до сих пор несовершеннолетний.

— Недолго осталось, — хмыкнул Снейп, не отвлекаясь от книги.

— Не напоминай. Гермиона хочет устроить вечеринку.

Идея Гермионы рождала желание устроить себе длительный отпуск — скрыться так далеко, чтобы лучшие друзья его не нашли.

Снейп наконец оторвался от чтения и сказал, подняв бровь:

— Я в ней не сомневался. Целая толпа народу жаждет отпраздновать двадцатилетие Мальчика, Который…

— Не произноси это, ладно? — застонал Гарри. — Так что на ужин? Только по-английски.

— Тушеная в вине говядина по-бургундски, — снизошел до ответа Снейп. 

Гарри только улыбнулся.

— Великолепно.

***

Снейп поставил для Поттера тарелку с тушеным мясом и положил кусок домашнего хлеба. Сам сел напротив. 

— Значит, ты планируешь организовать вечеринку? Было бы неплохо, если б ты предупредил меня заранее.

— Зачем? Добби сделает все, что надо. А закуски я закажу заранее. — Поттер с энтузиазмом занялся говядиной.

Снейп невольно отметил, что самое большое удовольствие от готовки заключалось в том, что кто-то мог оценить потраченные усилия. Что ни говори, поесть Поттер любил.

— Я подумал, что мог бы навестить Драко в это время, — Снейп собрал хлебом подливку. Хорошо поесть и он любил. И зеркало впервые на его памяти перестало наконец отражать выпирающие ребра.

— Не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — Поттер надулся, словно его обидел отказ Снейпа пойти на вечеринку.

Снейп не верил, что Поттера это и впрямь волнует. Пусть он находил компанию Поттера сносной, и его присутствие не тяготило — Снейп не хотел быть ему приятелем. Если честно, он ни с кем не хотел приятельствовать. Он и со слизеринцами общался потому, что они нуждались в нем. 

— Если ты и пригласишь меня на день рождения, то только в качестве прислуги.

— Если я приглашаю, то точно не в качестве прислуги, — заявил Поттер тоном праведника, не знающего сомнений. Все-таки за шесть месяцев он сильно переменился, заметил Снейп. 

Более цивилизованные отношения с Поттером очень облегчили положение Снейпа, и он ценил перемены. Он простил первые несколько месяцев дурного обращения, хоть и не сказал об этом Поттеру. Пусть почувствует свою вину, он заслужил.

— Не представляю, зачем я тебе там сдался, — сказал Снейп, втайне довольный. Он не рассчитывал на особенные милости, но находил, что выпускники Слизерина не заслуживали положения бедной прислуги, на которое их осудил Визенгамот. 

— Хренов остряк. И правда, зачем? — засмеялся Поттер.

— Не имею представления, по каким причинам ты делаешь то или другое. 

Снейп допускал, что у Поттера есть далеко идущие планы, но тот ими не делился. Снейп не собирался потакать привычке играть в таинственность.

— Обрати внимание. Гермиона и я многое сделали, чтобы изменить сложившееся положение. — Поттер, кажется, гордился собой. Возможно, ему было чем гордиться. Может, Снейп тоже был им доволен.

— Я куда наблюдательнее тебя. — Снейп хотел обратить его внимание на кое-какие острые моменты. — Я знаю, над чем ты работаешь. И не то чтобы я этого не ценил. Но в действительности я думаю, что ты исчерпаешь весь лимит гриффиндорских удач в тот момент, когда притащишь на день рождения прислугу.

Разумеется, Поттер не внял.

— Я попрошу близнецов взять с собой Драко, Билл и Флер приведут девушку с Равенкло, которая у них работает, и, я уверен, Гермиона и Рон придут с Панси. Панси же надо где-то демонстрировать возможности своего гардероба. Я слышал, у нее одежды больше, чем у Гермионы.

— Это немудрено: мисс Грейнджер, кажется, вообще не интересуется нарядами.

Он никогда не видел женщин, которым был настолько безразличен их внешний вид, но Грейнджер всегда отличалась странностями.

— Не знаю, не задумывался. — Поттер посмотрел на него просительно: — Так ты придешь?

Снейп не нашел повода отказать.

— Ладно. Думаю, у меня нет выбора. Мероприятие будет официальное? 

— У тебя есть выбор, вообще-то. И нет, я не хочу никакой торжественности, что бы там ни говорила Гермиона.

Поттеру следовало лучше разбираться в своих друзьях. Если уж Гермиона Грейнджер взялась за дело, остальным лучше смириться с ее планами.

— Тогда мне нужна парадная мантия.

Снейп годами не покупал новых мантий. Он не слишком большое значение придавал одежде, но торжественные случаи требовали особого отношения.

Поттер обреченно вздохнул.

— Свяжись с мадам Малкин и закажи. Или я могу вместе с тобой пойти на Диагон-аллею и купить их там.

— Я не хочу туда идти.

В последний раз, когда он заходил в Косой переулок, в него кто-то плюнул. Снейп не удержался бы от Непростительного, если бы имел право носить с собой волшебную палочку. Унизительно, что ему ничего не разрешалось иметь.

— Отлично. Вызови ее по каминной сети, пусть придет сюда. 

Поттер помрачнел: понял причину нежелания Снейпа выходить из дому.

Снейп понимал: сколько бы свободы ни предоставлял ему Поттер, для остального мира он останется отщепенцем. Он взял тарелки, свою и Поттера, и поставил их в мойку. Добби возник раньше, чем посуда задела днище раковины.

Добби воззрился на него с упреком:

— Посуда — дело Добби.

— Не смею и мечтать лишить тебя этого удовольствия. — Снейп ненавидел любую работу по дому, но мытье посуды — особенно. Он вернулся к столу: — Что-то еще требуется?

— Чаю? — спросил Поттер.

— Добби заварит чай. 

Миг спустя две чашки появились на столе.

— Спасибо, Добби, — сказал Поттер. — У меня сегодня свидание.

— Опять? — Снейп проглотил смешок. Кажется, Поттеру не везло на любовном фронте. Он постоянно с кем-то встречался, но ни с кем не виделся больше одного раза.

— А что? — насупился Поттер. Он умудрился даже такое простое дело, как свидание, превратить в новый виток идиотизма.

— Ну, и сколько свиданий у тебя было за последние три месяца? 

Не то чтобы Снейп специально отмечал, но Поттер планировал рандеву два или три раза на неделе. И всякий раз возвращался домой рано.

— Надо начинать жить. Или не об этом мне все толковали? — с ожесточением ответил Поттер. Словно его заставляли жить, когда он сам этого не хотел.

— Сбавь обороты. Ты перегоришь раньше, чем найдешь свою настоящую любовь. Или кончится тем, что ты подцепишь какую-нибудь заразу. 

От которой ему придется варить зелья. С другой стороны, он никогда не даст забыть Поттеру такого конфуза.

— Это вряд ли, — безрадостно ответил Поттер.

***

— Ты сегодня даже раньше, чем обычно, — сказал Снейп, удобно развалившийся на диване.

Поттер плюхнулся напротив. В комнате, где оба предпочитали проводить время, диван долго был предметом ссор. Поспорив неделю о том, кто должен лежать на нем, Поттер решил купить второй, точно такой же.

— Почему, как бы я ни старался и что бы ни делал, я по-прежнему остаюсь Мальчиком-Который-Выжил? 

Видимо, Поттера следовало пожалеть, но Снейп этого делать не собирался.

— Очередная помешанная на знаменитостях? Везет тебе на них. 

— Ненавижу. Ненавижу, когда меня хотят сделать очередным трофеем на стене.

Похоже, Поттер был расстроен тем, что ведьма была не против затащить его в постель.   
Хотел бы Снейп, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь, кто угодно, предложил ему секс. Он не был ни с кем так давно, что не стал бы допытываться о причинах.

— Ну, для этого понадобились бы мощные приклеивающие чары.

— Не издевайся. Это не смешно. Я бы хотел, чтобы кто-то любил меня ради меня самого.

— Смирись, Поттер. Ты — Мальчик-Который-Выжил. И Мальчик-Который-Убил-Волдеморта. 

И раз уж так все сложилось, нет смысла горько жаловаться на судьбу. Наверное, Поттер был слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы как следует пользоваться своим положением.

— Но…

— Не будешь же ты с этим спорить.

Снейп не понимал его страданий. Можно подумать, Поттеру предстояло жениться на какой-нибудь из поклонниц.

— Знаю. Просто хотелось быть нужным кому-то.

Поттер был красивый мужчина. Вполне мог найти того, кто бы видел в нем человека, а не кумира.

Снейп бы нашел, будь у него такая возможность.

— Попробуй еще поискать.

— Где? Я уже встречался со всеми, кого знаю. Со всеми родственницами Рона. Со всеми знакомыми друзей. Приглашал на свидания нескольких с аврорских курсов. И ходил на свидания почти со всеми женщинами, служащими в Министерстве, кто более или менее подходит по возрасту.

— В таком случае, Поттер, ты уже мог кого-нибудь найти. Просто ты, похоже, выбрал самый безрассудный путь — как обычно.

— Ну, спасибо большое. Я что-то не замечал, чтобы ты хоть раз ходил на свидания.

— А разве это возможно?

Снейп говорил равнодушно, хоть и чувствовал себя уязвленным. Он слишком долго заботился лишь о том, чтобы выжить, оставаясь слугой двух требовательных господ, и не имел времени на любовные интриги. Теперь, с Поттером, жилось спокойнее, но вряд ли он смог бы бегать на свидания. А близости хотелось.

— Извини, — смутился Поттер, помолчал полминуты, потом продолжил: — Но знаешь, это просто неправильно, что они стремятся забраться мне в штаны еще до того, как подадут десерт.

— Так говоришь, будто в этом есть что-то плохое.

Для Снейпа не имело бы значения, кто эти «они».

— На самом деле есть. 

Вот уж в этом Поттер его никогда не убедит.

Снейп посмотрел на него, развалившегося на диване, соблазнительного и лохматого.

— Поттер, ты здоровый, достаточно симпатичный юноша. Секс должен приносить удовольствие. Не делай проблему из ничего.

— Поставь себя на мое место. Когда никто не видит тебя самого, а только хренова Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Можно подумать, это когда-то изменится.

— Я бы убил за то, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте. Не ной, — огрызнулся Снейп. Разговор, начавшийся так забавно, быстро терял очарование.

— Я не ною. Я всего лишь хочу…

— Я понял. Ты рассуждаешь, как девчонка. Может, ты просто не хочешь секса?

— Хочу. Но я предпочту обходиться собственной рукой, чем спать с кем попало. Я не прошу любви, или еще чего-то такого, кроме нормального влечения — но я хочу, чтобы желание было направлено на меня. На Гарри Поттера.

— Ты всегда можешь использовать меня. В конце концов, я прислуга, мое дело тебя ублажать. Я бы не смог сопротивляться.

Снейпу не захотелось бы сопротивляться. Поттер был не совсем тот, кого хотелось видеть постоянным партнером, но он был привлекателен, опрятен и здоров. Плюс ко всему он был горяч. Снейп мог бы поспорить, что в постели он будет то, что надо.

Поттер поменялся в лице. Глаза сделались огромными.

— Как ты можешь даже думать о таком? Я бы никогда, никогда ничего подобного не предложил. Силы небесные, кем ты меня считаешь?

Бестолочью. Полной бестолочью, на самом деле.

— Прости, — сказал Снейп, поражаясь его наивности. — Это была шутка. 

— Не смешно, — отрезал Поттер. — Я…

Снейп сел, нацепив на лицо покаянное выражение.

— Извини, Поттер. Я не имел в виду ничего такого.

Поттер замолчал, уставившись на него.

— Я что-то пропустил? Обычно ты не извиняешься, не сразу, во всяком случае.

— Считаешь, я вообще не способен просить прощения? 

Поразительно точное наблюдение. Не верилось, что Поттер заметил. Все-таки Поттер был не совсем безголовым. Временами даже прозорливым.

— Обычно нет. Но попытаешься извиниться, если поймешь, что загнал сам себя в угол.

— Обычно да. Просто я не ожидал, что мои слова так тебя расстроят и, само собой, извинился.

Поттер выдохнул и вроде бы расслабился. 

— Ну да. Только… — Он замолчал, пожал плечами: — Господи, как я устал.

— Уже поздно. Может, тебе пойти спать?

Снейпу хотелось закончить разговор прежде, чем он окончательно зайдет в тупик.

— Точно. Так и сделаю.

Поттер поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Снейп вздохнул. Поттер не попался на удочку, и он не мог решить, было это к лучшему или нет.

***

— Привет, Рон, — сказал Гарри, усаживаясь на свое обычное место за столиком для двоих. Гермиона по четвергам допоздна училась. — Как сегодня все прошло?

— Да отлично, — сдержанно ответил Рон. — А у тебя?

— Тоже ничего. — Гарри нисколько не ревновал к успехам Рона, но можно было обсудить что-нибудь другое. — Слушай, практика почти закончилась. Давай теперь просто поедим и не будем говорить о занятиях.

Приближалось время, когда следовало принять решение, но он не знал, что делать дальше. Только в одном Гарри был уверен: он не хотел бросать учебу.

— Я знаю, Гарри, это трудно, — Рон всем своим видом изображал сочувствие.

Но Гарри считал, что Рону проблема неясна вообще.

— И близко не знаешь.

— Мне известно, как можно сильно чего-то хотеть и стараться добиться. И я знаю, что чувствуешь, когда не дотягиваешь. Сейчас я впервые нашел себя. Это замечательное ощущение, — Рон говорил, уставившись на скатерть, словно смущался собственных слов.

— О да. Понимаю. Я страшно рад, что у тебя все получается. Но я не хочу отказываться от своей мечты.

К тому же Гарри чувствовал, что наконец уловил суть того, чему обучали, и не хотел останавливаться на полпути.

— Надо поставить новую цель. Уверен, есть много вещей, в которых ты великолепен и которые тебе нравятся.

Гарри уловил намек.

— Я не могу думать об этом сейчас, когда приближается идиотская вечеринка в честь дня рождения.

— Эй, но ты уже согласился на нее, приятель. Выбрось из головы, — усмехнулся Рон, который, как и Гарри, вряд ли мог отказать Гермионе.

— Снейп сегодня собирается выбрать новую мантию. Вы же приведете Панси, верно?  
Гарри был рад уйти от обсуждения курсов. Ясно, что Рон хотел как лучше, но легче от этого не становилось.

— Конечно. Сумасшедшая девчонка ходит взбудораженная с тех пор, как получила приглашение на прошлой неделе.

— Ты, похоже, недоволен?

Странная реакция после всей этой возни.

— Я в порядке. Просто… Не знаю. Наверное, это из-за ее тряпок. Она совсем помешалась на них. Шкаф уже не закрывается, — сказал Рон с необычным для него раздражением.

Гарри возблагодарил небо за то, что Снейп равнодушен к одежде. 

— Вы все еще относитесь к ней как к прислуге?

Сам он в какой-то момент стал воспринимать Снейпа совершенно иначе.

— Вроде бы я никогда не считал ее служанкой. Не думаю, что ее стоило наказывать таким образом. Но, знаешь, я ее недолюбливаю. Она все такая же высокомерная, презирающая всех стерва. И это еще мягко сказано. У нее тяжелый характер.

Гарри засмеялся:

— А у Гермионы легкий?

Все-таки Рон явно видел только то, что хотел.

— Ну не настолько. А кроме того, — сказал Рон, счастливо улыбнувшись, — Гермиона имеет то преимущество, которого я не добился бы от Панси.

Гарри снова вспомнил о том, что произошло накануне.

— А ты бы хотел добиться? Я имею в виду то самое преимущество. Если бы условия договора о прислуживании это позволяли?

— О чем ты говоришь? Чтобы я добивался Панси? Она не уродина, конечно, но… — Рон пожал плечами. — Я никогда не мечтал быть вместе с такой, как она.

— Ну да. Догадываюсь. Но я хотел сказать, если б она оставалась прислугой, но привлекала тебя, ты бы пошел на это?

Гарри надеялся, что не слишком косноязычен. Он никогда не умел говорить о сексе. Если честно, ему было тяжело обсуждать все, что касалось чувств.

— Хотел бы я с ней переспать? Если б она предложила, что ли? Вряд ли ты имеешь в виду, что я бы ее заставил, да?

В голосе Рона послышались суровые нотки. Гарри смутился.

— Я говорю, если бы она вроде как предложила.

Прозвучало странно, к тому же он не был до конца уверен в том, что правильно понял Снейпа. То есть Гарри думал, что понял, но ведь мог и ошибаться, и тогда все могло кончиться такой катастрофой, что и представить страшно.

Рон наклонил голову и посмотрел на Гарри. Можно было физически ощущать, как части головоломки складываются в общую картинку у него в голове.

— Что там опять со Снейпом? 

— Заявил, что я мог бы заставить его спать со мной.

Прозвучало отвратительно.

— Мог бы. И никто бы слова против не сказал. Разве что Гермиона. — Рон на секунду задумался. — И я.

Гарри засмеялся, не зная, как выйти из создавшегося положения.

— Я не говорил о насилии, о ком бы ни шла речь. Я на это не пойду. Но, Мерлин милостивый, он сам мне это предложил. Я только не знаю, зачем.

Его слова развеселили Рона:

— Только он мог такое предложить. — И добавил через секунду: — Точно. Именно так он и сделал бы, если б сам хотел и думал, что ты не откажешься.

— Да с чего он взял?

Гарри не мог решить, как он в принципе относится к Снейпу. Даже за миллион лет он не додумался бы о мысли заняться с ним сексом. Но теперь, когда предложение было сделано… То, что привело бы его в ужас полгода назад, теперь не казалось таким уж невероятным.

— Как вы до этого договорились? Сомневаюсь, что он ввернул нечто подобное посреди невинной беседы. 

— Я встречался с Бернадетт из бухгалтерии, и она весь вечер пыталась затащить меня в постель. Наверное, меня это выбило из колеи.

Гарри неприятно было думать о том, сколько времени и денег он потратил на людей, которые не хотели быть с ним по-настоящему.

— Ничего удивительного. Я предупреждал, что она коллекционирует магов, побывавших в ее постели. Ты был бы ее лучшим приобретением. Уверен, она всем рассказывает, что спала с тобой…

— Я не был с ней. Бог мой, я бы с ней не остался. Так ты думаешь, Снейп правда хочет? Со мной, то есть?

Мысль об этом не ужасала, не скручивала желудок. Нет, это и впрямь можно себе представить. Пусть Снейп некрасивый, неприятный и характер у него отвратительный, но у него едкий, точный юмор, и еще что-то такое… что Гарри назвал бы уютным. Наверное, все дело в том, что они просто жили вместе. Но все-таки…

— Этот может. Спроси у него.

— Нет, я не могу.

В глубине души он признавал, что в идее заняться со Снейпом сексом есть что-то привлекательное, но заявить об этом самому Снейпу… К чему бы это привело? Снейп высказался достаточно откровенно. Конечно, если Гарри все понял правильно.

— Почему нет? Если он предлагает, то прими предложение и не думай, что ты его используешь. Может, вы двое просто нуждаетесь друг в друге.

— О да. Сколько времени не было нужды ни в ком.

И сама мысль, что кому-то он был нужен сам по себе, грела, пусть даже этим кем-то был Снейп. 

— После Джинни, да?

Гарри покраснел и отвернулся.

— Так ты знал?

— Для чего же еще она брала твою мантию-невидимку? — ответил Рон то ли насмешливо,   
то ли раздраженно.

— Как-то не задумывался.

А ведь стоило бы, запоздало понял он.

Рон вернулся к неприятной теме:

— Тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы бросить курсы, дружище.

— Позже. После вечеринки.

Он знал, что не бросит. Пока не пройдет весь путь до конца. Пока не станет аврором.

***

Мадам Малкин отмечала булавками длину мантии Снейпа, когда Гарри аппарировал в гостиную. Она подняла глаза:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер. Я почти закончила. Что вы думаете об этом?

Мантия, которую выбрал Снейп, была шелковой, темно-красного цвета, и отливала черным на свету. Материал выглядел таким роскошным, что его хотелось потрогать. 

— Очень хорошо. — Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. — Тебе нравится?

— Я бы не выбрал то, что мне не нравится.

— Тогда отлично, — удовлетворенно сказал Гарри.

Мадам Малкин закончила работу в считанные минуты. Уходя, она протянула Гарри чек за мантию. От суммы захватывало дух.

— Ты специально выбирал подороже?

— Я хотел, чтобы отделка была из драгоценных камней, но потом подумал, что это будет слишком вычурно.

Это было сказано таким серьезным тоном, что Гарри не сразу уловил сарказм.

— Знаешь, все мои мантии стоят меньше, чем одна эта. — Не то чтобы Снейп его разорил, но удивил точно. — Ты не смог найти ничего попроще?

Снейп выпрямился — как ни досадно, он был на несколько дюймов выше, — и высокомерно произнес:

— Уж если собираешься произвести впечатление, оно должно быть по возможности блестящим. 

Это становилось все занимательнее.

— Надеюсь, ты купил ее не для того, чтобы надеть раз в жизни.

— Одной праздничной мантии должно хватить на всю жизнь. У меня их когда-то было даже две, — заявил Снейп, словно поделился жемчужинами житейской мудрости. 

— И что случилось с ними обеими? 

Гарри никогда не задумывался, что произошло с вещами Снейпа. Хотя, наверное, должен был. Или Снейпу следовало упомянуть о них.

— Предполагаю, что их продали вместе со всем остальным, чтобы оплатить судебные издержки, — ответил Снейп с грустью в голосе.

Гарри постарался скрыть сочувствие, поскольку не был уверен в том, как оно будет воспринято.

— У тебя был адвокат? 

— Был. Да. Все, что осталось, перешло в твое распоряжение.

— Я получил половину того, что хранилось в Гринготтсе. Остальное отошло Министерству. Кстати, я не трогал этих денег. И все, что ты зарабатываешь, идет на тот же счет.

Гарри даже не знал, сколько там было.

— Твой счет, — напомнил Снейп, потом помолчал минуту, обдумывая. — У Минервы хранятся некоторые из моих книг.

— И ты до сих пор не попытался их вернуть? — Это было неожиданно. Факт, что Снейп что-то скрывал от него, поразил Гарри сильнее, чем он мог ожидать. — Мне казалось, ты первым делом постараешься их вернуть.

— Там в основном школьные дидактические материалы, зачем они мне, — пожал плечами Снейп, демонстрируя равнодушие.

— А кроме них?

— Другие я перевез домой в течение последнего учебного года. Думаю, они были проданы вместе с домом, — с трудом сказал Снейп.

Гарри даже не знал, что у Снейпа был свой дом.

— А где ты жил?

Снейп странно взглянул на него:

— Ты не знал о Спиннерс Энд? 

— О чем? Ни в одном из документов, которые мне передали, нет упоминаний о доме. Все бумаги в столе, наверху.

Гарри удивился, что Снейп не нашел бумаг во время своей первой экскурсии по верхним комнатам.

— Не разрешишь взглянуть? — нарочито небрежно спросил Снейп. Если бы Гарри не знал его лучше, поверил бы, что ему все равно. 

Гарри узнал этот взгляд. Взгляд, говоривший, что Снейп боится надеяться.

— Нет, почему, давай. Действительно, пойдем прямо сейчас.

Гарри отыскал папки и в тишине наблюдал, как Снейп перебирает их содержимое.

— Что ты хочешь найти? — спросил Гарри, когда Снейп стал перечитывать бумаги по второму разу.

— Какие-то указания на то, что дом был продан. Но здесь ничего нет. Я удивлен… — Снейп поднял глаза. Лицо его было бесстрастно, как маска. — Это был дом моего отца, маггла.

У Гарри появилась надежда, что дом так и не приобрел нового владельца.

— Думаешь, о доме не знали или просто не смогли его прибрать к рукам?

— Возможно. Все формы рабства, в том числе пожизненное услужение, в маггловской Англии не существуют уже по крайней мере лет сто, — бесстрастно ответил Снейп.

Гарри сам удивлялся, как хорошо научился понимать скрытые эмоции Снейпа.

— Что ж, тем лучше для магглов. Как бы нам узнать точно?

Снейп взглянул на него ошарашенно:

— Нам? Это… Неважно.

Гарри не собирался оставлять этот вопрос нерешенным — Снейп должен был это понимать.

— Давай, Снейп. Я помогу. Почему бы нам не отправиться туда и не посмотреть?

— Чего мы этим добьемся?

Снейпу хотелось побывать там — это было так же ясно, как и то, что он опасается того, что увидит. А еще было понятно, что он позволил Гарри увидеть собственные чувства.

— Ну, если дом продали, то твоих вещей там, конечно, нет, но если все осталось как было, то… 

Снейп кивнул.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, как туда аппарировать? — спросил Гарри, волнуясь. Наверное, для Снейпа это много значило. 

Снейп вытащил палочку, которой пользовался, и приблизился к Гарри, чтобы взять его за руку.

— Могу предложить совместную аппарацию, раз уж ты не собираешься оставаться здесь, что было бы благоразумнее.

— Нет. Благоразумие мне не слишком свойственно, так ведь? — Он встал так близко, что почувствовал запах Снейпа, и возбуждение пронзило его, острое, как укол. Мир сжался вокруг него прежде, чем он успел осознать свои ощущения.

***

Внутри все было именно так, как помнилось Снейпу. Запах старых книг был знаком до боли. В глазах защипало. 

Дом.

Пройти все, чтобы вернуться сюда и почувствовать, что ничего не изменилось. Он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания.

Рядом с ним Поттер закашлялся, замахал рукой в воздухе:

— Когда тут в последний раз прибирали, Снейп?

Он с неохотой вернулся к реальности.

— Здесь никого не было больше двух лет.

А чего Поттер ждал — что здесь окажется прислуга или домовые эльфы?

— И правда. Ну что, я думаю, ты все еще здесь хозяин.

Снейп кивнул и протянул руку, чтобы пальцем провести по корешку книги. Вздохнул:

— Мне этого не хватало. 

— Чувствуется, что ты тут жил.

Поттер с интересом огляделся вокруг, направился к выходу из гостиной, чтобы поближе познакомиться с жилищем. Снейп мог бы сказать ему, что здесь нет ничего интересного.

Когда он сел на диван, пыль поднялась клубами. Он взмахнул палочкой, отгоняя ее. Откинувшись на спинку, Снейп довольно вздохнул. Замечательно было вернуться, узнать, что ничего не пропало. Хоть что-то осталось у него нетронутым.

Мгновение спустя вернулся Поттер:

— Можно развести огонь?

— Не думаю, что мы задержимся.

Однако Снейп не сдвинулся, чтобы уйти. Ему хотелось сполна насладиться ощущением дома. Укромного уголка в огромном мире.

Поттер уловил его настроение. Улыбнулся ободряюще:

— Ну, я понимаю, ты рад, что хоть что-то сохранилось…

— Не возражаешь, если я возьму кое-какие книги с собой? — спросил он, раздражаясь от необходимости получать разрешение на любое действие, даже теперь, спустя несколько месяцев их относительно мирного сосуществования. За это время он научился не действовать без предупреждения. Книги были слишком дороги, чтобы из-за них выводить Поттера из себя.

Поттер посмотрел, покусал губы, прикидывая:

— Все они не поместятся. В твоей комнате точно. Думаю, надо подготовить для них специальную комнату.

— Я разве говорил про все книги? Я сказал: кое-какие. Мог бы и заметить.

Впрочем, он был слишком доволен, чтобы осадить Поттера по-настоящему. Наконец он получил свои книги.

Поттер почему-то покраснел:

— Да уж, я обратил внимание.

Покосившись на Поттера, Снейп озадачился, что же он пропустил. Что-то происходило у Поттера в голове, в его крохотном беличьем мозге. Снейп мог судить по выражению его лица, на котором отражался испуг напополам с надеждой. 

— Что такое? — раздраженно спросил Снейп. 

— Я разговаривал с Роном на днях, и… он сказал, что ты вполне мог предлагать, а не намекать, что я воспользуюсь своим положением, — выпалил Поттер так быстро, что Снейп не расслышал половину.

— Что-что? — Просто бесило, что Поттер не умел выражаться четко. — Я понимаю, что у тебя нелады с правильной речью, но если бы ты меньше торопился, я бы понял, что ты сказал.

Поттер покраснел еще сильнее, однако решительно смотрел в глаза:

— Он сказал мне, что когда ты заявил, что я могу тебя принудить, потому что ты — прислуга, то на самом деле ты сделал предложение. Если не считать того, что мне за всю жизнь не понять, почему именно я тебе понадобился.

— О, ну даже не знаю. Может, все потому, что у меня никого не было столько лет, сколько ты живешь на свете. — Или потому, что с Поттером в постели должно быть хорошо. А если присмотреться, то Поттер еще и красив, помимо прочего, что тоже неплохо. 

— У меня это было не так давно. Но…

Щеки его цвели румянцем, выдавая неопытность.

Неожиданная догадка поразила Снейпа:

— Ты девственник?

— Нет. Мы с Джинни… — ответил он с мукой, — мы были вместе однажды. Перед последней битвой. — Поттер отошел к окну. — После отбоя она пришла в комнату в моей мантии-невидимке. Бросила заглушающие чары на мою кровать и легла со мной.

Поттер замолчал, и Снейп кожей чувствовал, как он пытается справиться с эмоциями. Снейп даже не уверен был в том, что действительно желает успокоить его, что это не коварные боги кружат ему голову — но он подошел к Поттеру и положил руку ему на плечо, утешая и ожидая вместе с тем, что его утешение будет отвергнуто.

К его удивлению, Поттер повернулся и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Одной рукой Снейп обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе крепче.

Снейп вдохнул его аромат. Поттер пах немного потом, а еще ночным воздухом и мылом. От пьянящего сочетания заныло в паху.

— Тебя хотя бы привлекают мужчины? — спросил Снейп, когда затянувшееся молчание стало тяготить — хотя нутром чувствовал, каким будет ответ.

— Некоторые парни нравятся. Думаю, любой человек может принять что угодно. Если кто-то другой тоже этого хочет. Ты ведь хочешь меня? — Поттер говорил глухо, но голос звучал уверенно.

Снейп несильно двинул бедрами:

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, у тебя давно никого не было.

— Давно. Я не пытаюсь подольститься к тебе. Я вижу перед собой тебя и только тебя. А это — реакция на тебя. — Снейп двинул бедрами настойчивее. Восхитительное, полузабытое ощущение овладевало им.

— Точно, это я всему причина, — усмехнулся Поттер, прижимаясь немного сильнее.

— Ну не я же.

Снейп удивлялся смелости Поттера. Он отстранился и охватил его лицо руками, с удовольствием ощущая, как щетина легонько покалывает подушечки пальцев. Держа лицо Поттера в своих ладонях, он наклонился и уверенно поцеловал его в губы.

Поттер растаял. По-другому нельзя было назвать то, что с ним произошло, когда Снейп начал целовать его всерьез. Ничего более возбуждающего со Снейпом никогда не случалось. Он надавил языком сильнее, проникая в чужой рот, окончательно подчиняя. И Поттер сдался, тихо всхлипнув.

Мерлин и все его родственники, Снейп мог бы кончить только лишь от этого звука. Одной рукой он скользнул в волосы Поттера, непослушные, но такие мягкие, а другой гладил по спине, прижимая к себе все теснее. Поттер был хорош — сильный, крепкий, само совершенство. 

Снейп подтолкнул его к дивану и потянул вниз. Сам опустился на колени, поймал его взгляд:

— Да?

— Боже, да.

Поттер наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и обнял за плечи.

Снейп потянулся к одежде Поттера. Он расстегнул почти все пуговицы, но на последних лопнуло терпение, и он просто рванул ткань. Застежки на мантии с треском поддались, и Снейп перешел к пуговицам на брюках. Поттер не растерялся и тоже принялся раздевать Снейпа, не прерывая поцелуя.

Наконец Поттер был обнажен настолько, что можно было пробовать его на вкус. Как и предполагал Снейп, кожа оказалась сладкой, и солоноватой, да просто лакомством. Конечно, нельзя судить объективно о соблазнительности Поттера, если восемнадцать лет не имел доступа к любым соблазнам, но какая разница?

— О боже,— застонал Поттер, когда Снейп лизнул сосок. И невольно вскинул бедра, когда Снейп сделал так снова.

Кончиками пальцев Снейп прочертил линию волос по животу вниз. Поттер не отличался атлетическим сложением, хоть и учился на аврорских курсах. Он был невысоким, и живот казался слишком мягким — хотя вряд ли Снейп имел право судить строго. Он и сам лишь недавно перестал походить на обтянутый кожей скелет.

Снейп потянул брюки Поттера вниз, и тот охотно приподнял бедра, помогая. 

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул он, когда Снейп лизнул его член, и без того уже влажный. 

Ни в каких книгах не сказано, как делать это правильно — Снейп понял это, когда попытался взять как можно глубже — в рот, в горло, насколько получится. Поразительный размер, особенно в сравнении с ростом. Не справившись, Снейп решил ласкать только чувствительную головку. Обхватив рукой член у основания, стал двигать ею вверх и вниз.

Слава богам, Поттеру вроде было без разницы. Он вскрикнул и кончил через несколько секунд, что было неудивительно. Снейп так и ожидал, что все случится быстро. Все проглотить он не сумел. Оказалось не так противно, как он думал, просто слишком вязко.

— Это было замечательно, — с трудом выдавил ублаженный Поттер.

— Не вздумай уснуть и оставить меня в таком виде, — предупредил Снейп. Чертову Поттеру лучше бы позаботиться об этой небольшой проблеме. Односторонним удовольствие не получится.

Поттер моргнул, открывая глаза.

— Я бы ни за что. Дай мне секунду или две, чтобы прийти в себя.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он сел и снял с себя остатки одежды. Снейп хотел бы удержать его, чтобы только смотреть. Обнаженный Поттер был… не совершенен, но привлекателен.

Не медля, Поттер стал раздевать Снейпа. Они поменялись местами, теперь Поттер встал на колени между его ног.

— У меня, скорее всего, получится не лучше, чем у тебя, так что потерпи.

Поттер говорил извиняющимся тоном, как будто вправду считал, что не сможет ничего сделать как следует.

Снейп не мог решить, следует поощрить или обидеться. Все, что он хотел сейчас от Поттера — чтобы тот взялся за дело.

— Разве я не справился? Тебе удалось кончить за рекордно короткое время.

— Ты никогда не занимался этим раньше, — Поттер не спрашивал, а утверждал. — И потом, у меня не было секса полтора года, я бы кончил от чего угодно.

— Чего угодно? Это дает простор воображению.

Снейп собирался попробовать многое. Но не прямо сейчас.

— Тебе правда интересно поговорить или ты хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь предпринял? 

Похоже, Поттер его понял. Он стал гладить рукой бедра Снейпа. 

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — Снейп откинулся на диване, прикрыв глаза.

— С кем-то другим и думать не стал бы, да. Но с тобой…

— Заткнись и соси, — рявкнул Снейп, раздвигая ноги.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Поттер и потянулся за поцелуем. Одной рукой он зарылся в волосы Снейпа, вторая медленно заскользила вниз.

Поттер больше не отвлекался на болтовню. Снейп запрокинул голову, позволяя ласкать себя руками и губами.

Помня чужой опыт, Поттер не пытался взять в рот член весь целиком, а сосредоточился на головке. Он сосал сильно и энергично, и за время, куда меньшее, чем понадобилось Поттеру, Снейп кончил, вскрикнув и расслабленно выдохнув. А потом раскинулся на диване, погруженный в незамутненное блаженство.

Мерлин, как же было хорошо. Конечно, он так долго ни с кем не был, что ему бы все понравилось — но это все равно было хорошо. Просто замечательно. Хотелось упасть на диван и уснуть.

— Тут где-нибудь есть кровать? — донесся голос Поттера откуда-то из-под его коленей.

— За столько лет она покрылась пылью.

Снейп был слишком умиротворен, чтобы даже думать о чистящих чарах.

Поттер взглянул недовольно, потом взялся за одежду, достал палочку.

— Тогда идем домой.

Мир сузился и сжался без всякого предупреждения. Когда же Снейп открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим в постели Поттера. 

— Мог бы предупредить о том, что затеваешь, безмозглый юнец. Где теперь моя одежда? У меня не так много вещей, чтобы разбрасываться ими.

— Закажи себе еще, если надо, — вздохнул Поттер, поймав разъяренный взгляд Снейпа. — Ладно. Вернемся за ней потом, позже.

Он склонился для поцелуя и целовал Снейпа до тех пор, пока тот не потерял способность вообще о чем-либо думать.

— Так что ты хотел сказать? — спросил Поттер, когда наконец прервался.

— Не помню. — И он потянулся к Поттеру. Ни к чему слова, когда рядом — замечательный, совершенно обнаженный мужчина, явно готовый к следующему раунду. — Мальчишка.

— Только до следующей недели, — Поттер коснулся рукой вновь твердеющего члена Снейпа. — Так что ты говорил о мальчишках?

— У меня давно никого не было.

Однако он сам поразился тому, как быстро восстановились силы. Поттер определенно действовал на него вдохновляюще.

— Могу помочь, — заявил Поттер, коротко поцеловав его.

— Уверен, что можешь. — Он и сам очень этого хотел.

Поттер спустился ниже, целуя грудь, потом бедра, а потом и член, но в рот не взял.

Это поддразнивание было не к месту. Правильнее было бы сейчас отсосать. Снейп невольно застонал:

— Я думал, ты хочешь помочь.

— А я как раз подумал: как же вышло, что ты раньше этого не делал?

— О нет, пожалуйста, ты же не собираешься обсуждать это прямо сейчас?

Он чувствовал горячее дыхание Поттера, и меньше всего хотел пускаться в дискуссии.

— Мне просто любопытно, — легкие прикосновения языком, — почему ты раньше этого не делал?

Снейп решил, что может позволить себе небольшое стратегическое отступление.

— У меня почти так же мало опыта, как и у тебя.

— Вот как. У меня был секс, однажды. Что насчет тебя?

Поттер снова лизнул. Он специально тянул, дожидаясь ответа, можно было не сомневаться.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он едва понимал, о чем спрашивает Поттер.

— Я трижды занимался сексом. С одним мальчиком, еще в школе. Четырежды, если считать тебя, и будет пятый раз, если ты перестанешь болтать и приступишь к минету.

— Я уже, — Поттер наклонил голову и обхватил головку губами, скользнул по краю, потом провел языком вокруг щели.

— Черт, как хорошо, — простонал Снейп, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, возможно, слишком скорую, если учесть, что он уже кончил совсем недавно. Он упал на спину и отдался удовольствию, а Поттер сосал, пока Снейп не извергся со стоном. Приятная истома охватила его, и он закрыл глаза, удовлетворенный.

— Не смей спать, — сказал Поттер, повторяя его собственное предупреждение.

Собравшись с силами, Снейп перевернулся, подмяв Поттера под себя. Потом немного сдвинулся, чтобы свободно гладить рукой грудь Поттера, его живот, и наконец завладеть его твердым членом. 

— Попался, — сказал он, до нелепого счастливый тем, что он с Поттером и что у них все получилось. Удивительно, насколько Снейпу хотелось вернуть удовольствие.

— И что ты теперь сделаешь, когда поймал меня? — спросил Поттер, сверкнув глазами, полными желания.

— Вот что, — сказал Снейп, двигая рукой вверх и вниз. Для полноты удовольствия недоставало смазки. — У тебя есть что-нибудь?

Поттер засиял:

— Хорошая идея, — он схватил палочку и махнул ею в сторону тумбочки.

Из ящика вылетела банка и подплыла к Снейпу. Качество было не то, как если бы варил сам, но тоже подходило. Снейп зачерпнул крем рукой, увлажняя кожу:

— Так ведь лучше? 

— Было хорошо с самого начала.

— Тогда почему бы не продолжить? — спросил Снейп, занятый именно этим.

— Продолжай.

— Спасибо большое, что разрешил. Продолжу.

Разговор был дурацкий, но Снейпа совершенно околдовали глаза Поттера, блестевшие от удовольствия. Он никогда не представлял, насколько возбуждающе выглядит чужой экстаз.

Поттер всхлипнул, раскинувшись на кровати.

— Хорошо. И раз уж взялся, то сильнее.

— Замечательно. Дальше? — насмешливо спросил Снейп, но на самом деле его переполняло странное чувство: он был счастлив, глядя на довольного Поттера.

— Быстрее.

Снейпу нравилось, как участилось дыхание Поттера и изменился его голос.

Поттер двигался навстречу движениям руки Снейпа и скоро финишировал с тихим стоном. 

— Ммм... Это было здорово.

— Да. Мне надо идти к себе. 

Двигаться Снейпу не хотелось, но он не решался пригласить самого себя остаться у Поттера.

— Иди, если хочешь, — обиженно отозвался Поттер.

Он ненавидел объясняться, но если он хотел повторения, то надо было стараться обращаться с Поттером помягче. 

— Я не сказал, что хочу, я сказал: надо.

— Сказал бы нормально, чего хочешь, — страдальчески заявил Поттер.

— Тебе все надо разжевывать?

Снейп не больше Поттера знал о том, как принято вести себя после секса.

— Только то, что мне следует знать, — огрызнулся Поттер.

Необходимо действовать в лоб, решил Снейп.

— Ладно. Предложи мне остаться, если тебе тоже этого хочется. Или прогони меня отсюда.

— Оставайся. Если хочешь.

— Тогда ладно. Остаюсь. — Снейп забрался под одеяло, устроился на краю. — Присоединяйся?

— Нет, спасибо, я уже. Дважды, если подумать, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, но лег рядом, теплый, пахнущий ими обоими.

Снейп обнял его, поцеловал в макушку и с ощущением абсолютного счастья провалился в сон.

***

Гарри вынырнул из кошмара, но кошмар продолжился наяву. Он попытался освободиться от рук и ног, которые обвились вокруг него, лишив возможности свободно двигаться, и наконец ему это удалось. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он проснулся окончательно — и увидел, кто обнимал его. 

— Что? — пробормотал Снейп, перекатываясь на спину. — Я не хочу вставать.

— Ну и ну, Снейп. Ты прямо как осьминог. 

Гарри сел. И почувствовал, как что-то влажное и склизкое потекло по его груди.

— Фуууу… Ты напустил на меня слюней.

Снейп открыл один глаз и уставился на него сквозь завесу немытых волос.

— Я спал, если ты не заметил. Что ты пристал? Я хотел бы досмотреть сон.

— Ты меня обслюнявил, — снова пожаловался Гарри, вытираясь простыней. — Похабство какое.

— Сразу видно, ты никогда ни с кем не спал раньше.

Непохоже было, чтобы Снейп в чем-то раскаивался.

Гарри собирался пересмотреть отношение к совместному сну. Секс был великолепен, но с тем, чтобы спать в одной постели, явно возникли проблемы. Гарри всегда спал один. Даже Джинни не осталась на всю ночь.

— Это здесь причем?

— Я имел в виду, если бы ты спал с кем-то в обнимку, то знал бы, что не надо упоминать некоторые вещи. Это грубо.

Снейп говорил очень уверенно, словно был гребаным экспертом по этикету или кем-то в этом роде.

Гарри-то знал, что это не так. 

— Откуда тебе знать? У тебя не больше опыта, чем у меня.

Даже в полудреме Снейп умудрился сделать снисходительный вид.

— Я умею читать. Я читал об этом. А кроме того, провел одну ночь со своим paramour.

— Paramour? А по-человечески?

Снейп фыркнул.

— Любовник. Так лучше?

— Ладно, ты провел ночь со своим любовником. Не назвал бы это грандиозным опытом.

Снейп снова закрыл глаза:

— Еще претензии есть или я могу вернуться к прерванному сну?

— На самом деле… — Гарри запнулся. Как он должен вести разговор? Хотелось бы понять, насколько все изменилось. Еще до того, как переспать со Снейпом, он знал, что больше не ненавидит его с прежним пылом. Возможно, Снейп теперь ему даже нравился, возможно, очень. — Мы провели вместе прошлую ночь. И что нам теперь с этим делать?

Снейп приоткрыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся:

— Я надеюсь повторить следующей ночью. Или, может, сегодня, чуть позже. Или прямо сейчас — если ты не против.

Очередной раунд казался Гарри привлекательным. Он не возражал бы забираться в теплую постель на очень регулярной основе. Но…

— Должны же мы когда-то вылезать из кровати.

— Ладно. Согласен.

Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, слова не шли с губ. Что он должен был сказать?

— Как нам теперь быть? Я имею в виду… Мы теперь как будто друзья?

— Между нами ничего не изменится. Я не собираюсь ничего от тебя требовать, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

Очевидно, Снейп не понял, о чем речь.

Разговоры такого рода всегда… трудные. Не то чтобы Гарри уже доводилось их вести, просто есть трудные вопросы. 

— Не совсем, но, ты знаешь, есть некоторые… как бы сказать, аспекты… ну, когда ты с кем-то занимался любовью.

Снейп весь обратился в слух. Открыл оба глаза и приподнялся на подушках.

— Любовью? Я бы так не сказал. — Он посмотрел на Гарри. — Пока что. Мы открыли для себя что-то новое, но любви тут очень мало.

Это было неожиданно, как удар под дых.

— А надо, чтобы она была?

Снейп прочистил горло и сделался непривычно неуверенным:

— Надо пройти через большее, чтобы с полным правом называться любовниками.

Фактически они уже были ими, но Гарри понравилась сама идея:

— Я так подумал: определенное общее прошлое у нас уже имеется.

— Скажу в свою очередь, что я недолюбливаю теперь тебя не так сильно.

Видимо, Снейп считал, что пошутил и что шутка Гарри понятна.

Гарри хотелось надеяться на это, но он никогда ни в чем не был уверен, если дело касалось Снейпа.

— Впечатляющее достижение. В противном случае ты не спал бы со мной, надеюсь.

Снейп покосился на него:

— Поттер, ты настолько привлекателен, что даже я не мог не оценить.

Горячая краска залила его, от пальцев на ногах до корней волос — наверное, каждый сантиметр кожи на теле заалел.

— Ты что, только что сделал мне комплимент?

— Возможно.

Гарри ухватился за спинку кровати.

— Держись. Кажется, сдвинулась земная ось... — И Снейп засмеялся. Громко, во весь голос засмеялся.

Его смех отозвался в груди у Гарри приятным чувством. Ему понравилось. Определенно. Гарри сам себе не верил. Он словно заново увидел Снейпа.

— Ничего себе. Не знал, что ты умеешь смеяться.

— Давно не было повода. Ты закончил болтать? — Снейп выпростал руку из-под одеяла и потянулся к Гарри, намекая на то, чего хотел бы.

Гарри охотно отдался этим рукам, позволив уложить себя и страстно целовать. Черт побери, может, у Снейпа и не было особенного опыта, но целоваться он умел. В будущем Гарри намеревался потратить много времени на то, чтобы перенять мастерство. Он сдался на милость рукам и губам Снейпа.


	8. Chapter 8

— Все готовы?

Поттер обвел взглядом собравшихся у большого камина в гостиной.

Фред улыбнулся и подхватил под руку Анджелину.

— Готовы…

— …как никогда, — закончил Джордж. За ними маячил Драко, нервно поглядывавший на Снейпа.

Драко сглотнул:

— Какой резон нам идти всем вместе?

Снейп понимал его состояние. Пусть он знал, для чего собралась компания — он все же предпочел бы обойтись без лишнего официоза.

— Вот и я об этом, — с раздражением пожаловалась Панси.

Он сочувствовал ей: они оба были слизеринцами, и оба стали прислугой, только претенциозности в ней не убавилось.

— Я хочу продемонстрировать, что мы все — заодно. Вы, конечно, понимаете, что это стратегический маневр, — говорила Гермиона, и можно было предположить, что с Панси она и раньше обсуждала план действий. Несомненно, ей всё должны были объяснить. 

Снейп не был уверен, что Панси интересуется стратегией или что-то знает о ней. 

— Наилучшим вариантом будет вести себя тихо. Не давить. Не бравировать тем обстоятельством, что вы относитесь к нам лояльно, а не как к преступникам.

Поттер покачал головой: 

— Как раз тихими мы не будем. Мы хотим показать, что действуем не так, как от нас ожидали. Что вынесенный приговор мы считаем ошибкой.

Уизли согласно кивнули:

— Это будет эффектный ход.

— Уже страшно, — сказал Снейп, содрогнувшись. Он не считал, что прибыть толпой на празднование дня рождения — лучшая идея Поттера или Грейнджер, или кому там она принадлежала. Еще он не уверен был, что ему следовало надевать новую мантию. Теперь она казалась ему вызывающей. Впрочем, Драко и Панси вообще оделись сверхмодно.

Поттер улыбнулся ему:

— Все будет хорошо.

От его улыбки Снейпу стало теплее. Поттер в парадной мантии выглядел очень аппетитно, и Снейп представил, как он разденет его, поцелует каждый дюйм кожи. Он поймал взгляд Поттера — тот покраснел. Как просто.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Драко в ответ на уверения Поттера, но от сердца у него явно немного отлегло.

— Идем. Гермиона, ты и Рон — первые, — Поттер махнул в сторону камина.

Школа в дни каникул пустовала, и Минерва с восторгом предоставила Поттеру возможность провести вечеринку в Хогвартсе, особенно когда услышала, что они затевают. Каминная сеть была открыта для тех, кого пригласили на праздник, и каждый новый гость появлялся слегка обсыпанный пеплом.

Большой зал был украшен — празднично, как предположил Снейп, — глупыми воздушными шарами и растяжками. Под потолком кружили призраки, явно не понимающие, что происходит.

Их компания прибыла далеко не в числе первых. В миг, когда они вдевятером появились в зале, гул заметно стих. В числе присутствующих были и те, кто тоже имел прислугу — так что никого не шокировало их появление.

Они сели за главный стол, вместе с Биллом Уизли и Флер — у них тоже была прислужница. Она окончила школу несколькими годами раньше, чем Поттер и компания. Снейп не сразу вспомнил, что ее зовут Джульетта Вэнси. Равенкло. Разбиралась в зельях.

С недовольным ворчанием Снейп сел и уставился на присутствующих, глазевших на него. Даже в лучшие времена он терпеть не мог столпотворений, а нынче, с горечью понимал он, обстоятельства были не на его стороне.

— Ты умеешь танцевать? — спросил Поттер, с предвкушением заглядывая в глаза.

— Да. Но не хочу, — сурово взглянул на него Снейп. Если бы было меньше народу и меньше шума, он был бы не против немного потанцевать. Теперь, однако, он предпочел бы вернуться домой и подыскать хорошую книгу для чтения. Прошло больше года, как Поттер подпустил его к своей библиотеке, и — вот счастье — в ней еще полно было непрочитанных книг, и это не считая тех, которые принадлежали ему самому.

Поттер, как обычно, не обратил внимания на его желания:

— Хорошо. Тогда позже.

— Может, я что-то упустил — но у нас тут не свидание. Найди для танцев кого-нибудь другого. — Снейп почувствовал легкое сожаление, заметив обиду в глазах Поттера.

Но обида мелькнула и исчезла, сменившись решительностью, которая Снейпа пугала:

— Потанцуем позже, — сказал Поттер. 

Снейп покачал головой, раздражаясь:

— Какая буква в слове «нет» тебе неясна?

— Никакая. Мы здесь находимся с определенной целью, — Поттер вперился в него взглядом, говорящим, что лучше уступить по-хорошему, потому что он не отстанет, пока не добьется своего.

Бывали в его жизни сражения, в которые он ввязывался с удовольствием. Из некоторых он выходил победителем. И он хорошо чувствовал моменты, когда воевать не стоило.

— После ужина.

Поттер задумался на секунду, потом улыбнулся своей идиотской улыбкой:

— Ладно. Подойду к тебе позже.

После ужина Снейп намеревался найти угол поукромнее — и пусть танцует с кем хочет, главное, без него.

***

Ужин был изысканней, чем Снейп мог даже предполагать; по его стандартам, конечно, не высший сорт, но более чем неплохо. Насколько ему самому нравилось готовить, настолько же он ценил хорошее обслуживание.

— Северус, — сказал Драко, когда Снейп подошел к прислужникам, собравшимся вместе, — у тебя роскошная мантия. Что ты сделал для Поттера такого, чтобы получить ее?

Хоть в словах Драко и не чувствовалось никакого намека, Снейпу стоило больших усилий не покраснеть.

— У Поттера был приступ щедрости. Он вообще стал гораздо приятнее в последние месяцы.

— А Грейнджер и рада воспользоваться случаем, — сказала Панси, разглаживая складки на своей искусно пошитой мантии.

— Это точно. Он помогал ей с самого начала, как она решила затеять перемены. — Драко выглядел блестяще в традиционной одежде черного и белого цветов.

Маркус Флинт кивнул. Он тоже был хорошо одет, пусть и не так элегантно, как эти трое.

— Я знаю от Невилла, что она добилась рассмотрения в суде своей петиции. Неслыханно. Обычно этого ждут года три-четыре.

— Это ничего ей не дало, — сказала Панси. Судя по всему, она-то надеялась, что перемены наступят мгновенно.

— Потребуется не одна попытка. Может, дело будет тянуться годами, — грустно отозвался Драко. В нем, как и в Панси, жила надежда.

Снейп знал: им нужно на что-то надеяться, иначе жизнь, какой бы сносной она ни была, станет для них совсем не мила.

— Как живется у Невилла? — с жеманностью светской львицы спросила Панси. 

Снейп даже не удивился, увидев, как разрумянился Маркус. Он и Невилл — какой бы странной, на первый взгляд, парой ни казались — явно были счастливы. Оба просто светились, особенно когда глядели друг на друга.

— Если у Грейнджер все получится, то как сложатся наши жизни? — озадачился Драко, уводя разговор в сторону от темы, поднятой Панси.

— Как захотим, так и сложатся, — и Панси смерила Драко уничижающим взглядом, словно он только что ее оскорбил. — Ты предпочел бы остаться прислугой?

— Я не могу забыть, что все мы даже не окончили обучение. И теперь даже одежда, которая на нас, нам не принадлежит. 

Неприятную правду не хотелось признавать, но игнорировать было невозможно.

— Не верю, что Грейнджер ради нас ввяжется в проблемы, а потом просто выбросит на улицу. И потом — не заберет же она себе мои платья? — спросила Панси, которую ничто другое, кажется, не волновало.

— Проблема в том, — сказал Драко, — что твои платья принадлежат ей, даже если за них расплатились деньгами твоей семьи. У тебя не может быть ничего своего, как и у меня, кстати.

На секунду Панси озадачилась, а потом замотала головой, расслабляясь:

— Я знаю, она придумает способ вернуть мне состояние. И она не будет сидеть и смотреть, если все вы останетесь без гроша.

— Как сильно ты веришь тем, кого терпеть не можешь, — заметил Снейп. Он достаточно хорошо знал Грейнджер, чтобы понимать: она никогда не сделает их нищими. Но все-таки трудно было вообразить, что и Панси может верить в это безоглядно.

Панси выпрямилась:

— Я ее нормально терплю. Я, если хочешь знать, ей восхищаюсь.

Снейп чуть не задохнулся от удивления, столько искренности было в ее словах.

— Ты шутишь, — вырвалось у него.

— Нет, нисколько. Если бы ситуация была обратной, и она мне прислуживала — сомневаюсь, что я относилась бы к ней хотя бы вполовину так хорошо. Ей удалось заставить меня пересмотреть систему ценностей. Это человек, который имеет все основания меня ненавидеть и возможность отравить мне жизнь — а она все сделала для того, чтобы дать мне свободу, не думая о том, что с моей точки зрения сама-то она вообще не стоит того, чтобы ей существовать в нашем мире.

— Она просто дура, — Драко, кажется, не верил своим ушам. 

Но Панси знала, что Драко всего лишь пытается делать хорошую мину.

— А ты думаешь, близнецы относятся к тебе по-человечески потому, что они тоже чистокровные? Может, напомнить, что при почившем Лорде к ним относились как к предателям? 

— Могла бы называть его по имени, — резко сказал Снейп. — Волдеморт был безумцем, думаю, вы все наконец это осознали.

Ему не ответили — к ним подошла Грейнджер:

— Снейп, вас ищет Гарри.

Снейп мысленно застонал. Он не хотел танцевать с Поттером. Ни с кем не хотел, если на то пошло.

— Может, проводите меня? — предложила Грейнджер тоном, каким отдают приказы, а не просьбы.

— Зачем я понадобился, мисс Грейнджер? — Доверительные отношения с Грейнджер и Уизли у Снейпа так и не сложились, и, беседуя с ней, он всегда был настороже.

— Я хотела предупредить: если вы сделаете ему больно, то беспокоиться о свободе вам не придется, потому что я раньше вам выпущу кишки. — Она ласково улыбнулась.

На секунду Снейпу захотелось притвориться, что он не понимает, о чем речь. Впрочем, с ней бы это не сработало. Она была самой упрямой ведьмой из всех, кого он встречал. И пусть она была их надеждой на будущее, иметь с ней дело было непросто.

— Это угроза?

Она взглянула ему в глаза:

— Да.

Это впечатляло, хоть удивляться и не стоило.

— Не вижу причин, по которым вас это должно касаться.

— Гарри мой друг. Не знаю, что он вам наговорил, но у него почти нет опыта в связях такого рода.

Снейп не представлял, как она поняла про его отношения с Поттером. Времени, чтобы поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, у нее точно не было. Да и вряд ли Поттер стал бы откровенничать с ней, скорее уж поговорил бы с Уизли.

— Каких связях?

Она нахмурилась:

— Вы же понимаете, о чем я.

— Может быть. Еще может быть, что это не вашего ума дело.

Он был раздражен и считал, что она не должна вмешиваться. Они с Поттером будут разбираться сами. Они просто оказались в безвыходной ситуации. Пусть даже ему самому нравилась _такая_ безвыходность. 

Но вряд ли Грейнджер следовало знать об этом.

— Я предупреждаю…

— Не стоит. У меня нет гнусного намерения отравить жизнь Поттеру.

И это было чистейшей правдой, как бы ему ни претило. 

***

— Гарри. С днем рождения.

Гарри поднял голову и едва не застонал, увидев, что к нему приближается Руфус Скримджер. 

— Спасибо, министр. Рад, что вы смогли присоединиться к нам сегодня вечером.

На самом деле — будь его воля — он бы не стал приглашать эту сволочь.

Скримджер улыбнулся недоброй улыбкой, и Гарри легко представил себе, что сейчас выслушает.

На секунду Гарри захотелось просто послать все и уйти. Политические реалии требовали, чтобы он делал то, чего вовсе не хотел. Он мысленно принял боевую стойку. 

— Как продвигается учеба? — Видимо, Скримджер решил начать со светских пустяков, так что беседа грозила мучительно затянуться.

Отлично. Гарри выдавил улыбку и солгал:

— Прекрасно, сэр. 

— Я слышал, у вас были некоторые проблемы.

Вот за такое лицемерие его никто и не любил. Впрочем, он был министром магии, вряд ли ему следовало беспокоиться о том, нравится он кому-то или нет. 

— Возможно, но только в начале, сэр, сейчас я уже освоился.

Ужасно раздражало, что Скримджер специально начал разговор так, чтобы выбить у собеседника почву из-под ног. Гарри не собирался поддаваться, плохо его знает этот сукин сын. Он тренировал свое терпение в стычках с куда более трудными собеседниками. Скримджеру далеко было до Снейпа.

— Приятно слышать, мой мальчик. — Скримджер запустил руку в волосы, отводя длинные пряди от лица. — Я полагаю, что должен предупредить вас: будьте осторожнее.

— О чем вы, сэр? — Гарри, который не собирался уступать позиций ни на йоту, очень достоверно разыграл непонимание.

— Я о прислуге, о том, что они оказались на вечеринке в качестве гостей. Это совершенно неуместно. Мне кажется, некоторые из тех, кто собрался здесь, обижены таким соседством.

Видимо, к обиженным Скримджер относил себя, что не слишком удивило Гарри.

Гарри попытался унять раздражение.

— Вам известно мое мнение. Я не воспринимаю Сн… Северуса как прислугу. Он не заслужил суда и своего приговора.

— Я допускаю, вы могли… привязаться к нему, и были в своем праве использовать его по собственному усмотрению. Тем не менее, Снейп осужден как убийца и не должен находиться здесь, — продолжал выговаривать ему Скримджер, и терпение Гарри, без того висевшее на волоске, лопнуло.

— Вам не хуже меня известно, что дело Северуса решалось с нарушением всех законодательных норм, — отрезал он. Ему не нравилось покровительственное отношение Скримджера, и вообще, он его терпеть не мог.

Скримджер выпрямился, в его глазах сверкнул гнев:

— Ничего подобного мне не известно. Я поражаюсь вашим словам. Его судили по закону за убийство бедняги Альбуса Дамблдора.

Гарри поверить не мог, что кто-нибудь может так вскользь назвать Дамблдора «беднягой».

— Он убил Дамблдора по его собственному приказу.

— Суд счел доказательства недостаточными.

Гарри захотелось проклясть его за чопорность и самоуверенность.

Вместо этого он сдержанно ответил:

— Они не приняли как доказательство воспоминания Дамблдора. Хотя те были более чем убедительными, о чем мы оба знаем.

То, что сам он в свое время предпочел игнорировать существенные показания, теперь заставляло его чувствовать вину. Но тогда он был ослеплен горем и гневом.

— Показания думосбора никогда не рассматривались как доказательства. — Скримджер будто сам верил тому, что говорил, а не просто отделывался отговорками. 

Но Гарри не собирался отступать:

— Воспоминания хранились не больше трех лет. А были случаи, когда они выступали как свидетельства спустя десятилетия.

— Неважно. Прошло слишком много времени. Воспоминания могли подделать.

Гарри знал достаточно, чтобы не поверить лжи:

— Подделку легко бы распознали.

— Вы изменились, Гарри. Ваше отношение меня разочаровывает.

Неужели Скримджер всерьез думал, что Гарри всегда будет с ним соглашаться? Только не он. Даже когда он ненавидел Снейпа всей душой, то поступал только так, как считал правильным.

Гарри прикусил язык, сдерживая нелестный ответ:

— Я немного повзрослел за последний год.

Жизнь со Снейпом кого угодно заставит повзрослеть, подумал он про себя — без всякого неудовольствия, впрочем.

— Не уверен, что это к лучшему, — недовольно вздохнул Скримджер.

— Я должен вернуться к гостям. — Не лучшее оправдание, но, если бы разговор со Скримджером продолжался, Гарри точно сказал бы лишнее, или хуже того: сказал бы, что на самом деле думает. Иногда требовалось проявить осторожность, а не бесстрашие, даже если Гарри предпочел бы наоборот.

— Мы еще поговорим, — с угрозой произнес Скримджер.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, что пришли.

Скримджер отошел. Гарри знал, что борьба будет тяжелой, но решительно намеревался довести дело до конца. У него самого совесть была нечиста, и от этого еще сильнее хотелось восстановить справедливость.

— Эй, дружище. Чего хотел Скримджер? — спросил Рон, подходя к Гарри.

— Сказал, что я рискую, приводя на вечеринку прислугу, — Гарри пытался справиться с испорченным настроением. — Мы спорили о том, справедливо ли осужден Снейп.

Рон рассмеялся:

— Не думаю, что он обрадовался этой теме.

— Он дал понять, что спать со Снейпом, даже принуждая его, не так плохо, как приводить его на светское собрание. — Пусть Гарри и ожидал чего-то подобного, но все равно не мог понять, как некоторые настолько погрязли во лжи, что считают всех остальных похожими на себя.

— А ты с ним спишь? — Прямо и по существу: в этом был весь Рон.

— Думаешь, тебя это касается? — Гарри нисколько не смущался того, что произошло у него со Снейпом, но не собирался ничего обсуждать раньше времени.

На лице Рона появилось выражение, которое читалось как «все ясно без вопросов»:

— Да, — предположил он.

Резона спорить не было. Да Гарри и не хотелось. Приятно было узнать, что Рону и Гермионе он настолько близок.

— Да.

— Как он, неплох? — Улыбка на лице Рона ясно говорила, что ответ ему известен и так, но как он догадался, Гарри не представлял.

— Да. Очень даже. Детали интересуют? — Браваду в голосе очень портил румянец, разлившийся до кончиков ушей.

Рон усмехнулся: он явно забавлялся:

— И что ты сделаешь, если я скажу: еще бы?

— Не надо. Хорошо? — Гарри хотел как можно дольше держать при себе впечатления о том, каким чувственным любовником оказался Снейп.

— Не буду. Но ты бы не увлекался, ладно? Не думаю, что от Снейпа стоит ждать чего-то большего, чем… — Рон замолчал, видимо, не захотел пускаться в объяснения.

— Скажи сразу, что считаешь Снейпа расчетливым мерзавцем. — Сам Гарри так думать о нем не мог — или просто не хотел. Пусть не любовь, но между ними было что-то большее, чем просто секс. Ну, или он так ощущал.

Рон посуровел: 

— Ты ненавидел его еще полгода назад.

Это было правдой.

— За полгода многое изменилось. Трудно ненавидеть того, с кем находишься рядом изо дня в день.

И этот кто-то прикасается к тебе так, словно ты невесть какое сокровище.

— Но именно так все и было.

— Я презирал себя за то, что не могу быть справедливым. Но когда стал обращаться с ним по-человечески, то и он повел себя соответствующе. 

Хотя совесть по-прежнему грызла его за некоторые выходки — и, вероятно, она не скоро замолчит. Что ж, теперь-то он сделает для Снейпа все, что только в его силах. 

— А что насчет того, как он обходился с нами в школе? — задумчиво произнес Рон.

— Как ублюдок он себя вел. — В глубине души Гарри всегда будет досадовать на того Снейпа — но, если по-честному, пора бы и перестать вспоминать старое. 

— Именно. Но он изменился — да и весь мир изменился, — с авторитетностью повзрослевшего человека заметил Рон.

Как ни пафосно это звучало, Гарри согласился с ним:

— И мы тоже, конечно.

— И мы. Все течет, все изменяется, — Рон пожал плечами. — Мне надо найти Гермиону. Кажется, сейчас начнутся танцы. — И отошел.

— Поттер, — Снейп выбрался из толпы, — зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

— Я? — Гарри не мог не заметить, как хорошо выглядел Снейп. Ему никогда не стать писаным красавцем, но он потрясающе смотрелся с чистыми волосами и в хорошей одежде.

Снейп оглянулся, потом снова обратился к Гарри — вид у него был озадаченный:

— Но Грейнджер сейчас сказала…

— О, наверное, она видела, что я говорю со Скримджером, и решила, что направить тебя к нам будет хорошей идеей. — Маневр, конечно, только усугубил бы ситуацию, зато отвлек внимание Скримджера от самого Гарри.

— Понятно. Тогда я вернусь к своим прежним собеседникам, — Снейп развернулся, и полы его мантии эффектно взметнулись. 

Гарри улыбнулся. Снейпу удавалось произвести впечатление.

— Погоди. Не потанцуешь со мной? — Гарри указал на площадку для танцев, стараясь не улыбаться при виде страдальческого выражения на лице Снейпа.

— Конечно нет, — ответил Снейп с хмурым безразличием — и Гарри понял, что ему уступают.

— А, я так и думал. — Гарри взял его за руку.

— Я веду.

— Конечно. 

Когда танцевали два волшебника, вел тот из них, кто был выше. Гарри отличался невысоким ростом, и почти никогда не вел. Не то чтобы он часто танцевал. Но даже когда он приглашал Парвати, вела она. Хотя она точно была ниже ростом.

Снейп вывел его в переполненный зал и обнял. Музыка была вокруг них, и они оказались в ней словно внутри сферы. Гарри положил голову Снейпу на плечо, медленно двигаясь под волнующую музыку. О, как ему нравилось чувствовать мужчину, который был с ним, такого теплого и надежного. Удивительно хорошо было держать в его объятиях.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри сильнее обнял Снейпа, доверяя ему вести себя через танцзал. Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы в нем проснулось желание. От того, как они двигались вместе, в паху разливалось сладкое тепло. Он не мог не прижиматься теснее, когда ощущал ответную страсть.

Гарри поднял глаза, наблюдая, как Снейп облизывает губы. Предвкушение волной прошло по позвоночнику. Напряженность этого вечера вылилась в болезненное, даже жестокое возбуждение.

Даже когда музыка стала тихой, успокаивающей, желание не ослабло, а только возрастало при каждом движении.

Снейп осторожно взял в ладони его лицо и чуть наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами рта. Поцелуй был горячим и долгим, а когда он закончился, Гарри задыхался. Член в штанах стал просто каменным, и от соприкосновения с бельем ощущения становились только мучительнее. За какие-то пять секунд с момента, как они начали танцевать, оба умудрились дойти до высшей точки возбуждения — член Снейпа по твердости не уступал его собственному.

— Выбираемся отсюда, — лихорадочно зашептал Гарри.

— Согласен. Чем быстрее, тем лучше, — дыхание у Снейпа срывалось так же сильно, как у Гарри. — Прощайся со всеми.

— Нет. Без церемоний. Уходим. Сейчас же, — Гарри было не до ритуалов, вся кровь, которая потребовалась бы мозгу для разговоров, сейчас скопилась в другом месте. — Ты мне нужен, правда. Думаю, что это срочно. — Он снова прижался к Снейпу

Снейп закрыл глаза и едва слышно простонал:

— Чудовищно плохая затея.

— Полагаешь, меня сейчас заботят правила? — Гарри чувствовал, как от возбуждения растет влажное пятно на ткани, и это было невыносимо. Он почти дрожал, пытаясь вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Не получалось.

— Подумай, Гарри. Такую выходку долго не забудут, — Снейп, судя по голосу, убеждал скорее сам себя, чем Гарри.

— Я уже говорил, насколько привлекательным нахожу местный паркет? — Гарри прижимался все теснее, даже не делая вид, что они танцуют.

Снейп простонал:

— Мы не можем аппарировать отсюда.

— Но мы можем воспользоваться камином в холле, — Гарри взял его за руку и потянул за собой к выходу.

— Держитесь приличий, мистер Поттер, — слабо сопротивлялся Снейп, распаленный не меньше. 

— К черту приличия. Я хочу тебя, — Гарри удалось отлепиться от Снейпа и даже держать осанку до тех пор, пока они не покинули зал.

К счастью, никто не пытался их остановить. Гарри не был уверен, что остался бы вежливым в такой момент.

***

Они вернулись в комнату Гарри без помех. Хотя он заметил, какое было лицо у Гермионы, пока вел за собой Снейпа, и понял, что ему еще предстоит выслушать от нее лекцию по этикету. Наплевать. 

Снейп упоенно целовал его, подталкивая к постели, стянул с него мантию и бросил на пол. Разомлев от поцелуев, обмирая от удовольствия, Гарри сбросил ботинки и носки; Снейп помогал ему, попутно тоже избавляясь от одежды и обуви.

Он обожал, когда Снейп нависал над ним, целуя. Язык Снейпа глубоко проникал в рот, пальцы Снейпа были в его волосах, Снейп обнимал его, вжимая в матрас всем своим весом.

Послушный губам Снейпа, он стонал, пытаясь добраться до пуговиц на его рубашке. Снейп почти полностью избавил Гарри от одежды, и теперь стаскивал с него брюки и трусы, не прекращая целовать грудь и постепенно спускаясь все ниже. Скоро Гарри был обнажен и весь в распоряжении губ Снейпа. Ликуя, он выгнулся, намекая на то, чего ему хотелось.

И еще несколько минут Снейп ублажал его, вылизывая, целуя, и даря наслаждение. Его пальцы касались Гарри привычно и бесстыдно.

Гарри не мог оставаться безмолвным. Ему хотелось стонать, хотелось показать Снейпу, как ему нравится, как он ценит его чувственность. У Снейпа был удивительный рот, и Гарри терялся в водовороте ощущений: каждое новое было лучше предыдущего, так что он почти терял сознание от восторга. 

Этот рот ласкал его, вбирал в себя, дразнил, и в конце концов Гарри забыл обо всем, что еще существовало в мире. Он толкнулся вверх, во влажный жар, отдаваясь удовольствию. Взывая к неведомым богам, умоляя, он наконец получил, чего желал — и кончил.

Через секунду или две Гарри открыл глаза. Он потянулся к Снейпу, готовый сделать для него то же, — но тот покачал головой.

Он сделал что-то не так?

— Что? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь успокоить сердце, вдруг пустившееся вскачь.

— Я хочу по-другому.

Снейп был осторожен в сексе. Одно из его качеств, которое нравилось Гарри больше всего. Он брал на себя ответственность. Но сейчас казался неуверенным.

Гарри немного занервничал, но он принял бы любую игру, какую ни предложил Снейп. До сих пор он вел себя как раскованный, страстный любовник.

— Ладно. Согласен.

— Я хочу тебя по-настоящему.

Такого Гарри не ожидал. Он сел.

— Ну…

— Я тебя не принуждаю, — Снейп говорил совсем нерешительно. — Я… готов пробовать на себе. — Но, судя по интонациям, хотелось ему как раз наоборот.

Гарри тронуло, что он спрашивал, предлагал попробовать — и не считал, будто может взять без спроса.

— Я слышал, это может быть больно.

Снейп кивнул:

— Я читал, это может принести невероятное удовольствие, если все сделать как надо.

— Тоже слышал что-то такое.

В целом он не был против.

— Так да?

Первым порывом Гарри было ответить «нет» — ему не хотелось испытывать боль, — но неизведанное увлекало.

— Да.

Снейп снова начал покрывать его поцелуями, и Гарри позволил себе раствориться в них. Пусть в это не верилось, но Снейп целовался лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Ладно, может быть, ему недоставало опыта, чтобы судить, может быть, он нечасто целовался с кем-то по-настоящему — и все-таки Снейп делал это лучше остальных.

Он еще испытывал грусть при мысли, что у них с Джинни не было шанса научиться всему вдвоем — но Джинни ушла, а Снейп был, был здесь, и он ласкал его с таким искусством, что Гарри перестал думать о чем-нибудь еще. Из груди вырвался новый стон.

Мерлин, как же Гарри любил чувствовать его над собой, любил его вкус, его язык у себя во рту, осторожные касания губ… Снейп чуть отстранился, потом склонился снова, быстро целуя и как бы обещая, что будет ласкать его еще.

Он прокладывал дорожку из поцелуев по груди Гарри, томительно посасывая, чуть-чуть покусывая. Гарри закрыл глаза, отдаваясь волшебству, творимому Снейпом, и скоро вновь оказался на уже знакомой высоте. Послушный рукам Снейпа, гладящим его бедра, Гарри раздвинул ноги — и ощутил ласковые пальцы около входа, потом один проскользнул внутрь, вышел, и опять толкнулся, и еще раз.

Гарри не думал, что ему понравится все, что последует, но он готов был идти до конца. Когда палец вошел полностью, он выдохнул сквозь зубы. А потом Снейп немного согнул палец, словно хотел получше изучить его там.

Невероятное удовольствие словно пронзило его. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом от этого ощущения.

— Ах!..

Снейп сделал так еще раз.

Получилось еще лучше.

— О да. Мне нравится.

Снейп усмехнулся и убрал палец.

— Я же сказал, мне понравилось. Не смей останавливаться!

Но Снейп словно не слышал:

— Будет еще лучше.

Но его новые манипуляции были куда более болезненными и менее приятными. Гарри пытался найти в себе признательность за то, что Снейп так долго растягивает его, до тех пор, пока три пальца не стали скользить внутри достаточно легко, хоть и доставляя дискомфорт. 

А вот движение члена точно было мучительным, настолько, что Гарри захныкал и попытался вырваться.

Снейп крепко держал его:

— Просто двигайся мне навстречу. Станет легче.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Гарри задыхался от боли, которой не знал раньше — да и не мог знать, учитывая, где сейчас болело… 

— Я читал.

— Ты веришь всему, что читаешь?

— В это верю. И тебе лучше послушать меня.

— Я стараюсь. Всемогущий Мерлин, как же ужасно… — Все тело покрылось потом от усилий, которые предпринимал Гарри, пытаясь помешать боли порвать его пополам.

— Двигайся ко мне, — мягко уговаривал Снейп, поглаживая его спину и бедра.

Гарри попробовал сделать так, как говорил Снейп. Вдруг стало бы легче. И точно, непереносимая боль превратилась в просто боль. Переносимую.

Снейп нависал над ним, не двигаясь, и это стоило ему больших усилий — он весь дрожал.

— Так хорошо. 

«Хорошо» плохо отражало настоящие ощущения, но, по крайней мере, Гарри уже не боялся заорать в голос.

— Мне прекратить? — По Снейпу нельзя было сказать, что он вдруг остыл. Ему-то там наверняка было хорошо, в его-то роли.

— А ты можешь?

Это казалось невероятным.

— Конечно, могу. Не зверь же я. — Хотя, судя по голосу, ему стоило больших усилий сдерживаться.

Давление внутри немного ослабло. Гарри решился:

— Попробуй двигаться несильно.

Снейп подчинился.

— Уже неплохо. Можешь продолжать. Но в следующий раз мой черед. — Он не собирался лишать Снейпа удовольствия, раз уж получалось терпеть. А кроме того, хотелось самому попробовать сверху.

Снейп вышел и вошел снова. Смазка улучшала дело, даром что удовольствия было немного. Снейп не торопился. И с каждым толчком Гарри становилось немного легче. 

— Нормально сейчас. Давай. — Гарри устроился на кровати, приготовившись к хорошей скачке. Сейчас он не имел ничего против. 

— Тебе же не нравится, — разочарованно прозвучало в ответ.

Гарри не хотел ломать ему кайф. Он тоже получит свою порцию — в следующий раз.

— Зато тебе нравится. А когда кончишь, позаботишься обо мне.

— Уверен? — Снейп явно не мог скрыть радости, что Гарри разрешает ему продолжать.

— Давай! — Гарри подался назад, отвечая на движение Снейпа.

После нового толчка жгучее удовольствие вернулось к нему, еще более острое, чем прежде.

— Ах! — взвыл Гарри и сильно качнулся назад, желая повторить свои ощущения. — Сделай так еще!

— Я стараюсь, — снова и снова врывался в него Снейп. 

И Гарри отвечал ему, теряясь в восторге, отдаваясь, зовя его. Потрясающе. Не верилось, что боль, которая была в самом начале, превратилась в экстаз. Больше. Ему надо было еще больше. Прямо сейчас.

— Учту твои пожелания, — сказал Снейп, смеясь и задыхаясь.

Гарри и не заметил, что говорил вслух. Наверное, он даже смутится потом. А сейчас, сейчас он хотел еще и умолял об этом Снейпа.

Снейп подчинился, и делал это снова и снова, пока Гарри парил, как на крыльях. В нем было больше восторга, чем это вообще предусматривалось человеческой природой. И он отдавался ему со всем пылом.

…Потом Снейп вышел из него и пробормотал очищающее заклинание. Гарри подумал, что это правильно, но сил у него на что-то еще не было. Когда он закрыл глаза, Снейп шлепнул его по заднице.

— Ну же, Поттер, — сказал он, — ляг нормально.

— Нет. Не хочу шевелиться.

Вообще никогда. Гарри с удовольствием провел бы остаток своей жизни там, где сейчас находился. В блаженной усталости.

— Ляг по-человечески.

— Я лежу.

Гарри передвинулся на свою половину, чтобы оставить в постели место и для Снейпа. 

Снейп лег рядом, обнял его и осторожно поцеловал. Сон сморил Гарри быстрее, чем он успел сделать что-то еще, кроме как вернуть поцелуй.


	9. Chapter 9

Снейп проснулся от поцелуев в шею — и от того, что его членом завладела уверенная рука. Он поразился непривычным ощущениям: такие утра были ему еще внове. 

— Не зажимайся, — прошептал Поттер на ухо.

Снейп уступил, чувствуя давление на ягодицы. Была его очередь уступать. Как бы ни тушевался он того, что Поттер сейчас сделает, отступать все же не собирался. Учитывая события прошлой ночи, вряд ли Поттер отнесся бы с пониманием к излишней трепетности. Но Снейп надеялся, что вправе рассчитывать хотя бы на толику осторожности.

Его пластом разложили на кровати, отбросив одеяло на пол. Теплые руки и влажные губы ласкали его грудь. Так хорошо. У Поттера здорово получалось.

Снейп потянулся к нему, желая большего, и Поттер обнял его, страстно целуя.

— Ммм… — еле слышно произнес Поттер. — Обожаю целоваться с тобой.

Снейп мог бы ответить то же, но еще не настолько потерял рассудок, чтобы говорить лишнее. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он отнял свои губы от поттеровских, чтобы тот мог отвлечься на другие, не менее важные органы.

Поттер ласкал его медленно, осторожно, надолго задержавшись на груди. Левому соску досталось особенное внимание — поттеровские пальцы сильно сжали его.

Волна удовольствия накрыла Снейпа:

— Хорошо, — ахнул он.

— Еще?

— И другой тоже.

Поттер послушно выполнил пожелание, и Снейп выгнулся.

— Я не такой чувствительный, — заметил Поттер.

— Мы просто не приступали как следует к изучению твоих способностей…

Соски у Снейпа ныли от поттеровских игр с ними.

— Может, и так, — и Поттер склонился, чтобы облизать их.

Снейп застонал. Черт, он не знал, что может быть таким отзывчивым — и что Поттеру это может прийтись по вкусу.

— Поттер, кажется, самое время двигаться дальше.

— Кажется, самое время называть меня Гарри.

— Кажется, я не буду. — Вообще-то, не было причин упрямиться, но Снейп отказывался принять настолько близкие отношения.

Поттер лизнул еще:

— Так ты говоришь… — начал он, дождавшись очередного стона.

— Знаешь ли, это уже бесчестно. — На самом деле Снейп уже знал, что согласится на что угодно, если Поттер будет продолжать в том же духе.

— Гарри, — подсказал Поттер. — Ну же: Гарри.

Это ведь не всерьез. Или он зря убеждает себя, что не всерьез? По правде говоря, он не хотел так прикипать к Поттеру — слишком уж быстро. Это точно путь к погибели.

Поттер выждал еще секунду.

— Отказываешься идти навстречу?

— Что? — Снейп не понимал, о чем речь. — Мы можем устроить диспут позже? Например, когда ты закончишь то, что начал?

— Неужели так хочется? — Интонации у Поттера были понимающими.

— Поттер!

— Гарри.

— Да как хочешь. Сделай это.

— Перевернись.

— Разбежался. — Но Снейп подчинился. Он слегка развел ноги — и почувствовал себя слишком открытым. — Давай.

Поттер покрыл его поясницу мелкими поцелуями, прежде чем взял любрикант, которым пользовался Снейп накануне.

— Можешь использовать заклинание, если хочешь, — предложил Снейп, надеясь поторопить Поттера. Не было смысла оттягивать неизбежное.

— Почему бы не предоставить мне свободу действий? Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — заявил Поттер, как будто был уверен, что Снейпу все понравится.

А вот Снейп не был так уверен. Все, что он чувствовал, это… уязвимость и дискомфорт.

— Думаешь, у тебя получится?

— Я думаю, тебе надо расслабиться. 

В его голосе проявились нотки нерешительности, что Снейпа и вовсе убедить не могло.

Пытаясь справиться с дыханием, Снейп прижался к матрасу ноющим членом. Хлесткий удар обжег задницу. Не настолько сильный, чтобы принести боль, но Снейп все же вздрогнул.

— Даже не думай. — Поттер чмокнул место, где ударил.

— Не шлепай. Не люблю, — сказал Снейп — пожалуй, слишком хрипло, чтобы слова прозвучали обидно.

— Прости. Я просто… — Поттер запнулся, изображая раскаяние. Снейп даже обернулся, чтобы увидеть это собственными глазами.

— Все нормально. Мне не больно, просто я не люблю все такое… — Никакой жестокости, даже если удар был игривым. Снейп вздохнул. У него были свои пунктики, как и у всех, в общем.

— Можно мне продолжить? — спросил Поттер глухим от предвкушения голосом.

— Валяй.

Поттер усвоил материал и следовал правилам, растягивая и лаская, пока Снейп не разомлел от блаженства. Но это было больно — до кровавых чертей перед глазами, — когда он толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление.

— Прости, — прошептал Поттер, дотянувшись рукой до члена Снейпа, стремительно терявшего интерес к процессу. Скользкая от смазки ладонь немного помогла делу.

Поттер вышел — это показалось наслаждением и пыткой — и снова толкнулся. Снейп покорно подставлялся ему, и Поттер начал двигаться быстрее. Когда удалось принять его до конца, наслаждения стало больше, а боли меньше, и Снейп решил, что все не так уж плохо. А потом Поттер задел что-то внутри, и мир осветила яркая электрическая вспышка. 

— Святое небо, — выдохнул Снейп, когда почувствовал это еще раз.

— Да. Хорошо. То, что надо, — Поттер задыхался, стараясь подвести его к общему финалу. — О боже. Нет… — Движения стали резкими, а потом Поттер замер, кончив.

Снейп остался без разрядки, раздосадованный. Поттер тихо вышел из него и лег рядом, тяжело дыша.

— Ты не закончил, — сказал Снейп, переворачиваясь на спину. Его истосковавшийся член остро нуждался во внимании.

Поттер поднялся на локте, взглянул вниз, облизнул губы.

— Кажется, у тебя проблема, а?

Поттер скользнул вниз и взял в рот. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы научиться хорошо сосать, ох, просто замечательно. Через несколько секунд Снейп со стоном кончил: оргазм накрыл его с головой.

Когда к нему вернулась способность мыслить, он сгреб Поттера в охапку, благодарно целуя. Потом закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон, — и вдруг раздался вой сигнальных чар, заставив обоих вернуться к реальности.

Поттер держал в руках палочку и протягивал Снейпу запасную.

— Что за чертовщина? — спросил Снейп, пугаясь сурового взгляда Поттера, и встал, кое-как прикрывая наготу ночной рубашкой.

— Каминная сигнализация в гостиной. — Гарри накинул халат и направился к двери. — Камин используется только в чрезвычайной ситуации.

Снейп последовал за ним вниз по лестнице. В гостиной обнаружились Грейнджер и Уизли, которые, судя по всему, как раз собирались подниматься. Глаза у обоих сделались круглыми.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Поттер. В голосе было столько тревоги, что Снейп тоже забеспокоился.

— Говорил тебе, не надо вваливаться прямо в гостиную, — сказал Уизли, красный как рак. — Прости, дружище. Просто она беспокоится о вас после того, что случилось вчера.

— А что случилось? — сдавленно спросил Поттер. — Зачем надо было пугать меня до полусмерти?

Грейнджер оглянулась на Уизли:

— На сей раз надо было тебя слушать. — Потом повернулась к Поттеру: — Хочу поговорить с тобой о вашей выходке. — Кажется, ей недоставало уверенности. Снейп готов был поклясться — она знала, что Поттер не придет в восторг.

С видимым раздражением Поттер процедил сквозь зубы:

— Дайте пару минут, чтобы одеться.

— Конечно, приятель, — ответил Уизли.

— Северус? — Гарри потащил его наверх, чтобы там сбросить наспех накинутый халат и найти более подходящую одежду. — Неудобно получилось.

Снейп жадно глядел на него, пока он метался по комнате. У Поттера было красивое тело. До сих пор не верилось, что до него можно дотронуться — и даже больше.

— Почему именно сейчас они воспользовались камином? Раньше им хватало дверей.

— У них есть доступ к любому камину в этом доме и возможность отыскать меня при помощи магии, если я нахожусь где-то еще, — Поттер говорил об этом как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся.

— Мерлин великий, Поттер, зачем?

— Это еще с тех пор, как мы искали хоркруксы два года назад. Мы хотели иметь связь друг с другом всегда, несмотря ни на что. — Поттер натягивал трусы и брюки.

— А. — В те времена такая связь имела некоторый смысл. — Но сейчас-то она вам зачем?

— Затем. — Поттер взглянул исподлобья, и ясно стало, что другого ответа не будет. Снейп подтолкнул его к двери.

Поттер же потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Язык по-хозяйски проник в рот.

— Хотел бы я иметь больше времени.

— Тогда забудем про них. — Снейп заставил бы их ждать, пока они тут занимаются чем-то поинтереснее. — Сейчас моя очередь, вообще-то.

Поттер улыбнулся.

— А у нас строго по очереди?

— Мне кажется, так будет справедливо.

На самом деле он предпочел бы сам трахать Поттера, но и позволить Поттеру иногда быть сверху тоже не самая плохая идея, даже если он всегда будет кончать быстро. Снейпу слишком хотелось секса, и ему достаточно было, чтобы Поттер хотел того же.

Что-то во взгляде Поттера насторожило. Снейп не успел точно понять, что именно. Мерлин, наверное, Поттер сам хотел быть топом. Ну, пока он не высказался определенно, пусть все идет как идет.

***

Гарри и Снейп уже спускались, а с лиц Гермионы и Рона до сих пор не сошла краска.

Гарри не слишком радовала перспектива вести беседы, в то время как они со Снейпом наверху могли бы предаваться занятиям куда более приятным. 

— Чем вы думали, заявляясь в такую рань? И почему пришли через камин? Знаете же, что этот способ — только для чрезвычайных ситуаций.

— Хочется поговорить с тобой о вчерашнем. Наедине, — Гермиона со значением посмотрела на Снейпа.

Который мерзко ей ухмыльнулся, но, слава Мерлину, промолчал.

— Почему наедине? Особенно если речь идет о вчерашнем? — Гарри иногда не понимал хода ее мыслей.

— Я говорил ей то же, но она была уверена, что ты отошлешь Снейпа в его комнату, — покачал головой Рон.

Гермиона встала. Что до Гарри, то он и не садился.

— В голове не укладывается, насколько скоропалительно вы покинули вечеринку. Вы правда думаете, что никто этого не заметил? 

— Меня это нисколько не занимает, — ответил Гарри. Накануне у него была серьезная причина для того, чтобы исчезнуть, а сейчас — сейчас какое имело значение, как и когда они уходили?

— Друг, скажу тебе, это была эффектная выходка. Каждый понимал, куда и для чего ты тащишь Снейпа, — Рону еще хватало нахальства хихикать.

Гарри изо всех сил постарался не краснеть.

— И для чего же? — низким недобрым голосом спросил Снейп.

Звук его голоса вызвал у Гарри сладостную дрожь в позвоночнике и отозвался в паху. Он не мог справиться с возбуждением, которое отныне вызывал в нем этот голос.

Три пары глаз уставились на него. Гарри мучительно покраснел. Снейп же выглядел довольным. Он даже не скрывал, что ему очень хочется отправиться с Гарри наверх. И всем было видно, что Гарри эта идея тоже нравится. 

Гермиона откашлялась:

— Я просто не могу поверить, что ты так поступил. В смысле… ты практически объявил о том, что вы… ну… что вы с ним... 

— Не понимаю, мисс Грейнджер. Может, вы меня просветите — что мы с ним? — злобно спросил Снейп.

Гарри старался держать себя в руках. Обсуждать их со Снейпом отношения он был не готов.

— Ну ладно, Северус, — позвал Гарри, с удовольствием отметив промелькнувшее удивление на лице Снейпа. — Не усугубляй, хорошо?

Снейп уселся на диван.

— Ну, раз ты просишь… Гарри.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри сел рядом с ним.

— Так чего мне следует опасаться — если не брать во внимание слухи?

— Вообще-то, ты напрашиваешься на отчисление. — Гермиона тоже присела.

— С чего бы? До сих пор никто не запрещал мне спать, с кем вздумается. Я не обязан блюсти целибат. 

Самое большее — в понедельник, выйдя на занятия, он услышит о себе шуточки, добродушные и не очень. Ничего такого, с чем он не мог бы справиться.

— Гарри, точно тебе говорю — без неприятностей не обойдется. Ты открыто демонстрировал пренебрежение по отношению к Министру и членам Визенгамота! — вещала Гермиона. Как будто она не делала то же самое.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Точно. А все потому, что они неправы — и сами это сознают. У меня не осталось ни капли уважения ни к Скримджеру, ни к остальным.

— А ты в курсе, что он, вообще-то, твой прямой начальник? — спохватился Рон, как будто только что вспомнил об этом.

— Предпочел бы забыть.

Но Гарри сознавал, что Рон прав.

— Но забывать не стоит, Потт… Гарри, — заметил Снейп. Вид у него был угрюмый.

Гарри не хотел видеть его таким. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп был счастлив.

— Я понимаю. Но это не значит, что мне должен нравиться этот козел.

— Мне тоже много кто не нравится, но я же понимаю, что надо быть скромнее, — Рон скрестил руки на груди.

— Посмотри, с кем ты живешь. Гермиона у нас образец скромности? — Ему, кстати, нравилось, как изменилась Гермиона. Про Рона и говорить не приходилось 

— Не путай одно с другим. Я не целовался с Гермионой во время танцев и не тащил за собой к двери, собираясь сразу отыметь. — Рон явно был не в своей тарелке, и Гарри не понимал, почему.

— Да в чем проблема? Я и раньше бывал нескромным… — Хотя в последние два года было не до того, подумалось мельком.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Боюсь, теперь насмешек не оберешься.

— Как будто для меня это что-то новенькое, — отшутился Гарри, демонстрируя равнодушие. Никого он не обманул, конечно.

— И тем не менее, кажется, ты не представляешь, насколько это ударит по тебе.

И хотя лично ее все предстоящее вряд ли бы коснулось, Гермиона явно сердилась.

Гарри покачал головой, раздражаясь:

— Полагаете, меня заботит, что обо мне будут думать?

— А должно бы, — заявил Снейп. Было в его тоне что-то такое, что Гарри не смог разобрать. То ли гнев, то ли тревога.

Он взглянул на Снейпа и пожал плечами.

— Возможно. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно. С вечеринки-то мы уже свалили.

— В понедельник вам жить станет очень нескучно. — Гермиона поднялась. — Мы уходим, можете вернуться… к тому, чем занимались.

Гарри тоже поднялся.

— Вам повезло — мы уже закончили, иначе вы бы узнали много такого, чего, может, и знать не хотелось.

Рон покраснел.

— Я и так уже видел больше, чем надо. У меня душевная травма.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Гарри. — Учти на будущее.

Когда они ушли, Гарри повернулся к Снейпу:

— Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?

— О чем, Поттер? О том, что твои друзья застали нас в компрометирующей ситуации — или о том, что тебя отчислят за порочащую связь?

— Да боже мой, ты совсем не можешь говорить обычным языком? — вспылил Гарри. — И кроме того, ситуация не компрометирую… ну, ты понял.

— Чтобы понять, что к чему, вполне хватило запаха — от нас же просто разит сексом. И потом — не я пострадаю от испортившихся отношений с однокурсниками. Мне-то вообще не о чем заботиться. 

Хотя вид у Снейпа был обеспокоенный. Может, он волновался не за себя.

От этой мысли на сердце потеплело. Гарри протянул ему руку:

— Давай пойдем наверх и начнем день снова.

Снейп крепко сжал его руку

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Немного заживляющего крема и чуть-чуть магии исправят то, что ты попортил. 

— Тебе больно? — спросил Гарри, обеспокоенный тем, что сделал — и тем, что Снейп это вынес. Он пытался быть деликатным, но к концу был не в силах замедлиться.

— Да нет. Просто есть несколько вещей, которые тебе лучше усвоить на будущее.

Снейп поднимался по лестнице вслед за ним.

— Например?..

Гарри бесконечно бесил покровительственный тон Снейпа, от которого тот не отказывался даже в интимной обстановке.

— Помнишь, я же читал книгу. Даже две. Ты можешь похвастаться таким же объемом знаний? — Снейп откровенно посмеивался.

— А вдруг могу. — Гарри сбросил одежду и про себя отметил, что Снейп пожирал его глазами, пока он шел к кровати. — Ты как?

— Весь в предвкушении, — и Снейп тоже избавился от одежды.

Он поправился, что ли? Гарри нравилось, как тот стал выглядеть. А еще пару минут спустя его перестало волновать все на свете — кроме рук Снейпа, рта Снейпа, а еще его толстого члена, который двигался в нем, сводя с ума от удовольствия. Снейп втрахивал его в матрас, а он просил еще.

***

Гарри сидел на скамье в раздевалке, обхватив голову руками. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела.

— Привет, дружище, — сказал Рон, садясь рядом. — Ну, ты как?

— Лучше некуда. Но если еще хоть кто-нибудь начнет меня подкалывать, я заору. — Гарри устало поднялся и начал раздеваться. Срочно в душ. Прошедшая неделя была отвратительна, как и предрекала Гермиона. А может, и еще хуже.

— Не хочется повторяться, но… — «Но мы предупреждали», говорила ухмылка на лице Рона.

— Тогда не надо, ладно? Только не сейчас. — Правда, он не хотел снова обсуждать одно и то же. Он и так извелся, защищая себя и Снейпа.

Улыбка поблекла. Рон поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Я же в шутку.

— Знаю. Просто неделя была ужасная.

И не стоит срывать зло на Роне. Он, Гарри, сам допустил роковую ошибку — и отдавал себе в этом отчет.

— Да уж. Видок у тебя такой, как будто неделю назад твое имя вылетело из Кубка Огня. Ни один человек в трезвом уме не захотел бы оказаться на твоем месте.

Справедливости ради следовало признать, что Рон никогда больше не вел себя как в ту пресловутую неделю. Другие, бывало, косились на Гарри, но Рон всегда вставал на его сторону.

— Нынче в неприятности я втянул себя сам, никакой Кубок не виноват.

Каким же идиотом он был, когда тащил Снейпа из зала и думал, что все сойдет ему с рук. Вопрос в том, думал ли он вообще? Если и думал, то не головой, точно.

— Ну, все было как было. Оно того стоило?

Беда в том, что Гарри хотел Снейпа так сильно, что страсть затмевала все остальное. Даже сейчас, когда он вспоминал о Снейпе и о том, что тот вытворял — чувствовал острое желание.

— Ты же видел нас вдвоем. Сам-то как считаешь?

— Не мне судить, — Рон стремительно покраснел. Выразительный ответ, пусть даже он не мог подобрать слов.

— Оно того стоит. Правда. Я сам не понимаю, как все вышло.

Он просто хотел его. Если он не перестанет мечтать о руках Снейпа, губах Снейпа, члене Снейпа, проникающем в него, то опозорит себя прямо в раздевалке, на глазах у коллег. Вот будет радость для сплетников.

— Ты же не втюрился в него, правда? — Рон перестал посмеиваться и сделался серьезен.

— Вряд ли.

Гарри пожал плечами, делая равнодушный вид. Влюбиться в Снейпа было бы очень плохой затеей. Но со Снейпом было так хорошо, он чувствовал себя таким желанным и таким… Гарри не мог описать, с какой нежностью Снейп прикасался к нему. И он начал зависеть от этой нежности. Нет, не так. Он остро нуждался в ней.

— Не путай секс, даже очень хороший, с чем-то большим, — сказал Рон, стараясь не смотреть на Гарри.

Плохой знак. Значит, Рон понимал, что происходит — что бы ни говорил при этом. Рассудком Гарри признавал его правоту.

— Как ты угадываешь, о чем я думаю? 

— У тебя было такое лицо… как сказать… значительное. Я неплохо тебя знаю и понимаю, что происходит. Ты выглядел как….

У Гарри появилось предчувствие, что ему не понравятся выводы Рона, но все-таки переспросил:

— Как? 

— Ты выглядел так, словно вернулась Джинни, — сказал Рон извиняющимся тоном.

Шок от признания потряс Гарри до глубины души. Да уж, ничего хорошего. Совсем ничего хорошего.

— Твою мать.

— Гарри, — позвал Рон, протягивая полотенце. — Пожалуйста, будь аккуратнее.

— Буду. — Но Гарри не представлял, как ему быть осторожным с самим собой. Ему хотелось, чтобы то, что происходит между ним и Снейпом, не кончалось. — Мне надо в душ.

***

Гарри аппарировал в гостиную, и прежде, чем успел хотя бы скинуть мантию, его толкнули и прижали лицом к спинке дивана. Ноги резко развели в стороны. Страх ножом полоснул по сердцу, пока он не понял, кто так обошелся с ним. Он задохнулся от возбуждения.

— Да? — прошептал глубокий сексуальный голос у самого уха.

— Да, пожалуйста, — собственный голос звучал задушенно, срываясь.

— Я тебя подготовлю? — шептал Снейп. Его голос — теплый мед — потек по взвинченным нервам Гарри.

Забылся весь минувший день — и вообще все на свете.

— Да, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он.

— Индувиэ Ремовео.

И Гарри оказался обнаженным. Нежные губы прижались к шее. Гарри замер в предвкушении. Мерлин, как он этого жаждал.

Сильные руки гладили его по бокам, спускаясь к ягодицам, раздвигая их. Он смутился того, насколько бесстыдно выглядел, но не смог унять дрожь нетерпения. Теплое дыхание коснулось ануса, и Гарри снова вздрогнул.

Когда губы Северуса тронули кожу, он выдавил, не веря собственным ощущениям:

— Что ты творишь?

Северус не ответил — его язык двигался все ниже, даря удивительные впечатления.

Гарри не мог поверить в то, что Северус собирается сделать. Но готов был умолять, чтобы не останавливался.

— Ты же не собираешься…

Больше он говорить не смог — язык Северуса достиг своей цели, и Гарри в голос застонал, захлестнутый волной запретных ощущений. Раньше он представления не имел о том, насколько отзывчив, он ничего подобного вообразить себе не мог, и никогда бы не подумал, что способен получать такое удовольствие.

Как Северусу это удается? Так неправильно. Непристойно…

О боги, да. Чертовски хорошо. Слишком хорошо, чтобы отказаться.

Северус не прекращал своего занятия, он продолжал облизывать и посасывать. Гарри стонал и дрожал, и ничего не мог сделать — сильнейшее наслаждение овладело им. 

Затем, к его полному потрясению, Северус толкнулся языком внутрь. Гарри закричал. Происходящее было невозможно — и восхитительно. Он задыхался от восторга, который дарил ему Северус.

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Гарри содрогнулся и кончил, даже не притронувшись к члену.

Но прежде, чем он успел прийти в себя и выпрямиться, его расслабленного входа осторожно коснулись палочкой. Он вздрогнул: ощущать дерево разгоряченной кожей было мучительно.

— Тихо, — скомандовал Северус, сильнее нажимая палочкой. — Любрикус.

Сразу стало тепло и влажно, и палочка прошла внутрь еще немного. Ох, создатель. Гарри хотелось ощутить ее еще глубже — и одновременно он желал, чтобы сам Северус вошел в него. Он затаил дыхание, ожидая, что предпримет Северус.

Палочка исчезла — ее заменил палец. Он медленно растягивал вход, толкаясь чуть вправо, от чего волна удовольствия шла от позвоночника к паху. 

— Ну пожалуйста… — Гарри хотел большего, прямо сейчас. До потери рассудка.

— Как ты нетерпелив. Кажется, это моя судьба — учить тебя терпению. — Северус усмехнулся и добавил второй палец.

Гарри застонал и сам насадился на пальцы, распаленный подготовкой:

— Сейчас!

— Еще не время, — ответил Северус, добавив еще палец. — Я не собираюсь тебя травмировать.

Он понимал, что стоит быть благодарным Северусу за его заботу, но все, чего он хотел — это продолжения.

— Дальше. Сейчас же. 

— Разве тебе чего-то недостает, похотливый негодник? — забавляясь, отозвался Северус.

Гарри уже давно «чего-то» недоставало.

— Ты должен меня послушать, я же прошу.

— Я бы сказал — требуешь. — Но Северус наконец устроился поудобнее — и вошел.

— Ух… — всхлипнул Гарри, подавшись назад. Все-таки опыта им недоставало, и момент проникновения по-прежнему был болезненным. Оставалось только перетерпеть. Небольшая цена за то, что будет дальше. Когда же привык, толкнулся навстречу Северусу, давая понять, что пора двигаться дальше.

И он начал двигаться, поначалу медленно, давая время приспособиться.

— Жестче, быстрее, больше, — отзывался Гарри.

Северус подчинился, ускоряя темп, двигаясь мощнее. Гарри застонал. Потрясающе. Всякий раз Северус задевал внутри него сокровенную точку, от чего внутри рождались молнии, или взрывались фейерверки, ну или что-то такое. Сил не хватало подобрать сравнение. Мозг отключился, а телесных впечатлений было слишком много.

Гарри то кричал, то лепетал, и ни на что другое не был способен. Водоворот удовольствия захватил его. Волшебно. Замечательно.

Он мощно кончил, на секунду потеряв сознание. Только слышал, как Северус выкрикнул его имя, и испытал глубочайшее удовлетворение — значит, не он один испытывал такое наслаждение.

Северус поцеловал его между лопаток и помог выпрямиться.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Он поцеловал Северуса. Крепко. Он никогда не смог бы передать, как хорошо ему было. — Как ты додумался до чего-то… в этом роде?

— Не знаю. Просто мои фантазии, — Северус пожал плечами, краснея.

Этот румянец был очаровательным. Гарри не верилось, что Северус и впрямь умеет краснеть. Да он вообще не думал, что Северус умеет быть таким восхитительным.

— Мне понравилось. Именно то, что нужно было после сегодняшнего.

— Сегодня было еще хуже? — спросил Северус сочувственно. Он обнял Гарри и крепко прижал к себе.

Но Гарри не хотелось это обсуждать — смешно говорить о проблемах, стоя голым посреди собственной гостиной. Он положил голову Северусу на грудь, руками обхватил за талию.

— Ага. И прежде чем ты что-то скажешь — я знаю, я сам во всем виноват.

— И не собирался утверждать ничего подобного. Я принимал активное участие в скандале.

Никакой вины в его голосе не слышалось. Он успокаивающе провел ладонями по спине Гарри, а потом положил их на холмики ягодиц.

Он отдался этим рукам, наслаждаясь нескромными поглаживаниями.

— Ничего поделать мы уже не можем, так ведь? 

С насмешками бороться было нелегко — но Гарри трогало, что Северус тревожится о нем.

— Думаю, скоро ситуация изживет сама себя, — сказал Северус, похлопав его по заднице и вновь начиная гладить спину.

— Я подумываю поговорить завтра с Шеклболтом.

Давно надо было это сделать. До практики осталось меньше двух недель, а катастрофа, которую он сам спровоцировал, могла оказать влияние на распределение. 

— Почему не с Робардсом? — спросил Северус, коротко поцеловав и выпустив его из объятий.

— Потому что Шеклболта я уважаю, а Робардса — нисколько. Кроме того, он мой непосредственный начальник.

Гарри наклонился, чтобы поднять мантию. Нашел палочку и наложил быстрые чистящие чары на обоих.

Северус благодарно улыбнулся.

— И что ты собираешься ему сказать?

— Я не хотел бросать учебу, но раз уж так вышло… — На самом деле бросать не хотелось. По правде говоря, он никогда бы не бросил по собственной воле. — Не знаю. Может, мы не будем это обсуждать?

— Ужинать будешь? — Выражение лица Снейпа было подозрительно бесстрастным. Значит, подготовил сюрприз.

В последнее время сюрпризов хватало. Но ни один не был так хорош, как кулинарные изыски Снейпа.

— А я смогу выговорить, что я ем?

— Оно тебе надо? — Снейп изо всех сил старался не улыбаться.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Не особенно.

— Тогда не забивай голову. — Снейп смачно поцеловал его.

И Гарри был совсем не против.

***

Только к концу дня у Гарри появилась возможность пойти к Шеклболту. Когда он подходил к кабинету, услышал спор.

— Нет, — твердо говорил Шеклболт, — я не отчислю его сейчас. И тем более не сделаю этого по той нелепой причине, что вам не нравятся его поступки. 

Гарри не надо было гадать, о ком шла речь. Желудок сделал кульбит.

— Почему? Он нисколько не продвинулся в учебе. Возложенных надежд на него он так и не оправдал, — нудил Гавейн Робардс.

— Он старается — и добьется успеха. По-моему, этого достаточно. Кроме того, в последнее время он улучшил результаты. — Голос Кингсли был раздраженным, непохожим на его обычный приятный баритон.

— Но достаточно ли для меня, Кингсли? Весь курс он еле-еле тянул, и вам это известно, — произнес третий голос.

Гарри не составило труда узнать Руфуса Скримджера. Желудок совсем скрутило.

— Я говорю — он готов, и через неделю окончит обучение. Я говорю, что он подходит для аврорской работы. Будете спорить? — с вызовом спросил Шеклболт.

Гарри был рад узнать, что Шеклболт верит в него. Что считает его готовым для работы. Мнение Шеклболта для него было решающим.

— Я не могу поверить: ты готов оправить патрулировать улицы кого-то настолько неквалифицированного, — сказал Робардс, намекая, что Шеклболт излишне благоволит фаворитам.

— Как я уже заметил, сэр, я считаю его квалификацию более чем достаточной. Если бы это было не так — я не позволил бы ему доучиться до выпуска, кем бы он ни был. Или чем бы там весь мир ни был ему обязан. — Кингсли цедил слова, стараясь поставить Робардса на место.

Гарри хотелось бы видеть их лица, но он стоял за дверью и не мог заглянуть в кабинет.

— Я хочу решить вопрос окончательно, — отрезал Скримджер.

— Да, сэр. Что ж, если вы хотите отчислить его — вы министр, имеете полное право поступать, как вам угодно.

— Кингсли… — значительно начал Робардс.

— Я не буду делать за вас грязную работу, министр. Я не отчислю его без причины, — гневно прервал его Шеклболт.

— У меня есть способы заставить вас это сделать, — с едва различимой угрозой произнес Скримджер.

— Конечно — вы можете уволить меня, — ответил Шеклболт серьезно. 

Хоть и утешительно было узнать, что кто-то заступается за него, такой оборот дела мог стоить Шеклболту карьеры. Гарри шагнул в кабинет:

— Нет необходимости в этом.

— Гарри… Что вы здесь делаете? — Скримджер отвел взгляд. На щеках его появился слабый румянец.

— Надеялся переговорить с мистером Шеклболтом. — Гарри высоко держал голову и смотрел Шеклболту в глаза. Он не собирался спорить с министром.

— Закончим разговор позже, — заявил Робардс, не обращая внимания на Гарри.

— Так будет лучше, — согласился Скримджер.

— Мое мнение останется неизменным, — предупредил Шеклболт Скримджера и Робардса, которые бочком покидали кабинет, не глядя на Гарри.

Когда они ушли, Шеклболт вздохнул.

— Мог бы остаться за дверью еще секунду или две, — сказал он.

Значит, Шеклболт знал, что он подслушивал.

— Они хотят меня отчислить.

— Они считают, что ты становишься помехой. Вечеринка в минувшие выходные стала последней каплей. — Сам Шеклболт, похоже, не придавал значения выходке Гарри.

— Я как раз хотел поговорить об этой вечеринке.

Сердце глухо стучало. Вот он — момент, который он так долго оттягивал.

Шеклболт поднял бровь:

— Да? И что ты хотел сказать?

— Мне следует оставить учебу?

Меньше всего хотелось все бросить. Но его попросят — он это сделает.

— Только если сам так решишь. Я не собираюсь отчислять тебя за вызывающее поведение. Или за то, что ты наконец оценил Северуса по достоинству.

Шеклболт его не осуждал. Видно, его не оскорбило зрелище похищения Северуса с танцпола.

Гарри выдавил улыбку:

— Что в этом плохого?

— Я так понимаю, что от вашего фонда и деятельности по освобождению прислуги у министра разыгралась язва — и она волнует его куда больше, чем твоя привязанность к одному-единственному прислужнику. Но как бы там ни было, я одобряю твои действия.

— Спасибо. Если делать что нужно, то и будет правильно. — Гарри опустил глаза, чувствуя, как заливается краской. Ему бы стоило заняться этим гораздо раньше.

— Не кори себя, — в голосе Шеклболта было искреннее сочувствие.

Гарри поднял глаза:

— Почему? Я должен был заняться этим раньше, мне надо было вмешаться с самого начала. А я…

— А ты переживал скорбь и боль потерь. И потом, ты не знаешь точно, как повлияло бы твое вмешательство. Все могло стать еще хуже, — сказал он с такой убежденностью, словно сам ждал куда худшего развития событий.

— Не знаю, как бы стало. А сейчас Северус и другие в кабале до конца жизни.

И он не мог отделаться от мысли, что этого не случилось бы, заговори он тогда.

Кингсли покачал головой, явно начиная раздражаться.

— Северус попал к тебе, а не к тем, кто мог бы воспользоваться его бесправным положением. Немного найдется людей, достаточно сильных, чтобы сдерживать его магически. В основном авроры, а они его не переносят.

— Я — как и все — терпеть его не мог.

Гарри передернуло. Оглядываясь назад, он поражался, сколько ненависти кипело в нем. Даже не верилось.

— Ты его не мучил.

Шеклболт говорил, будто точно знал — хотя знать не мог, конечно.

У Гарри желудок связался узлом при воспоминаниях, как он третировал Северуса первые месяцы.

— Думаете?

— Ну, может, ты был не таким добрым, как обычно…

— Я угрожал избивать его, если он не будет выполнять мои указания. Заставил его готовить и убирать. И не давал книг.

Последнее, наверное, звучало несерьезно — но он-то знал, что для Северуса это было самым мучительным.

— А еще он набрал два стоуна и перестал походить на привидение, — подсказал Шеклболт. Словно это что-то оправдывало.

— Откуда вам известно? — Гарри заметил, что Северус прибавил в весе, но представления не имел, сколько.

— Я наблюдал за ним. Хотел убедиться, что он не страдает. Если бы все шло плохо, я бы поговорил с тобой сурово.

— Ух ты. — Гарри не знал, что ответить. Никто, кроме Рона и Гермионы, раньше не говорил с ним о Снейпе. И вряд ли он стал бы кого-то слушать.

— Но все сложилось неплохо — и для него, и для тебя, — Шеклболт улыбнулся. — И если я не ошибаюсь, недавно стало еще лучше, чем было, я прав?

Гарри опять покраснел. Но беседовать на эту тему с Шеклболтом он не собирался. 

— Так что теперь будет с моей учебой?

— А чего бы ты сам хотел? — серьезно спросил Шеклболт.

— Робардс прав. Я не слишком подхожу для этой работы.

И это перечеркивало все остальное. Неважно, кто встал на его сторону. Ничто не отменяло его некомпетентности. И один Мерлин знал, как это раздражало. Он не понимал — как могло случиться, что он работал так много, но не достиг никаких успехов.

— Кое-что удается тебе неплохо, а что-то — вполне удовлетворительно.

— Вряд ли мои следственные навыки можно назвать достаточными. — Боги, как уязвлена была гордость, когда он признал это вслух — но лгать дальше не было сил.

— Они достаточны. Ты сильный маг, и у тебя отличные дедуктивные навыки. И интуитивное чутье, — Шеклболт посмотрел на него, совершенно убитого, и добавил: — Есть другие занятия, для которых пригодятся такие способности. Быть следователем-аврором — не единственный путь.

— Но кем еще? Я даже не слышал о других учебных курсах.

Конечно — он же никогда не спрашивал о них, даже не думал интересоваться.

— Если бы ты не осилил основную программу, был бы вообще ни к чему не годен. Но ты прошел ее до конца. 

Шеклболт словно намекал на что-то, Гарри чувствовал в его словах некоторую недоговоренность.

Есть еще какой-то вариант. Всегда существует запасной выход.

— А кому-то еще предлагали сменить курсы?

— Каждый год одному или двум курсантам. В этом году подходящим человеком оказался ты.

Гарри захлестнуло разочарование.

— Значит, для меня все-таки сделали исключение…

— Да. Но не потому, что речь идет о тебе и твоих заслугах. Речь о том, что ты много трудился — и о том, что представляешь собой. Предлагаемая работа достаточно выматывающая. — Шеклболт говорил настолько искренне, что Гарри ему поверил. 

Или просто хотел поверить.

— И что теперь со мной?

— Курсы нелегкие. Работать придется гораздо больше. Для завершения обучения понадобится еще год. Мы всегда присматриваемся к людям с подходящими навыками.

— Да какие у меня подходящие навыки, когда я… — Гарри замолчал, лицу стало жарко от признаний в собственном несовершенстве.

Шеклболт с раздражением скрестил руки на груди:

— Правильные навыки включают в себя упорство, сильную магию, способность обучаться и быстро реагировать на любые заклятия.

— Ну хорошо. — Гарри признавал, что в этом он силен. — Но вы так и не сказали, о чем речь.

Шеклболт так верил в него, что Гарри готов был принять предложение прежде, чем узнать подробности.

— Магическая судебная экспертиза. То, что происходит после того, как следствие соберет все улики.

Гарри никогда не слышал об этом.

— И в чем разница с обычным расследованием?

— В более подробном изучении магических вещдоков. Следствие находит улики, а ты анализируешь их при помощи магии.

Это звучало… увлекательно. Он почувствовал предвкушение. Тут он нашел бы себя.

— Кажется, и впрямь интересно.

— Тебе придется выучить приличный блок новых заклинаний и чар, — сказал Шеклболт, улыбаясь явному восторгу Гарри.

— Правда? Мне нравится.

Осваивать заклинания, а потом быстро и легко применять их — в этом Гарри не было равных. Он не мог поверить своей удаче.

— Думаю, ты подойдешь. Тут требуется именно то, в чем ты отлично себя зарекомендовал во время учебы.

Гарри был ошеломлен.

— Вы правда думаете, что я гожусь?

— Я бы не рекомендовал, если бы не был уверен.

— Здорово. Спасибо. Я бы хотел попробовать.

Было бы замечательно заниматься именно тем, в чем ему сопутствовал успех. За минувший год его гордость изрядно пострадала. А теперь, получается, он будет продолжать обучение?

— Очень хорошо, — улыбнулся Шеклболт, наблюдавший за его реакцией.

Восторг переполнял Гарри. Ему предстоит еще один год в школе — пусть, с этим он справится. Главное, что его не исключат. Но есть одно «но»:

— Как воспримут это Робардс и Скримджер? Не будут протестовать?

— Главным образом, они оба — политики. Робардс так просто назначенный чиновник. Они могут мне предложить исключить тебя за непопулярные взгляды, но реальной силы заставить меня у них нет. Конечно, они могут уволить меня самого. Но как на это посмотрит общественность?

Гарри засмеялся. Вот на что разменивается политическое влияние.

— Они могут сами меня отчислить.

— Могут, но это им невыгодно. Особенно если я выступлю против. А я выступлю, и они это знают. 

— Не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности из-за меня.

Но уходить он тоже не хотел. В нем в таких случаях всегда зарождался протест.

— И не будет.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Так что, на следующей неделе я начинаю новый курс?

— Да. И я хотел бы дать тебе пару рекомендаций на будущее.

Гарри поднял брови:

— Да?

— Веди себя тихо и не ввязывайся в скандалы. Будет неплохо, если твои однокурсники забудут некоторые события.

— А когда они узнают о моем переводе?

— Сомневаюсь, что большая часть из них испытывает интерес к работе такого рода, какую предложили тебе. Все же она требует определенного типа мышления.

— Кому-то другому можно рассказывать? 

Гарри не терпелось поделиться с Роном и Гермионой. Они будут рады за него. И Снейп тоже.

Шеклболт кивнул.

— Расскажешь на следующей неделе, когда будут объявлены назначения.

— Спасибо.

Гарри поднялся, испытывая облегчение от того, как повернулось дело. И хотя предстояла большая работа, выхода лучше он не мог и представить.

— Как там Северус? — спросил Шеклболт, меняя официальный тон на дружественный и явно забавляясь.

— В порядке, — ответил Гарри и сам себя возненавидел за то, что покраснел.

Шеклболт улыбнулся:

— Уверен, так оно и есть.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Не нашелся бы даже через миллион лет. Он кивнул и вышел из кабинета прежде, чем его лицо стало совершенно малиновым.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри проснулся от того, что сильные руки оглаживали его бока, пытаясь перевернуть его на спину.

— Мммм… Северус. Дай поспать.

— Точно? — низким голосом мурлыкнул Северус. Рукой он легко коснулся члена Гарри, вызывая моментальную реакцию.

Наверное, необходимость сна все-таки переоценивают. Гарри обнял Северуса, притянул к себе, давая возможность лечь сверху. Ему нравилось чувствовать тяжесть его тела: это дарило удивительное впечатление защищенности. Он потянулся за поцелуем и запустил руки в волосы Северуса.

Северус на ощупь нашел на тумбочке свою незарегистрированную палочку, коснулся ею Гарри там, внизу:

— Любрикус.

Гарри застонал, когда палочка исчезла, а длинные пальцы скользнули в него — и обратно, растягивая, играя, подготавливая. 

— Ох… Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста… — хныкал он, чувствуя пальцы внутри. Не передать, как хорошо ему было с Северусом. Представить невозможно, как ему нравилось. — Пожалуйста.

— Какой ты милый, когда умоляешь. Мне стоит сдаться — или заставить тебя ждать? — опасным низким голосом спросил Северус.

За столько месяцев Гарри изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не поддаваться поддразниваниям.

— Пожалуйста, — снова попросил он, зная, что Северус не станет мучить его долго.

— Ладно, побуду немного милосердным, — сказал Северус, подхватив его под колени и проникая в него.

Легкая боль через миг прошла, и наслаждение охватило Гарри целиком. Страсть, желание, жар затмили все — он не мог больше думать ни о чем.

Северус погружался в него еще и еще, и Гарри стонал с каждым толчком. Мерлин, как же это было хорошо и удивительно. Северус делал это так, что удовольствие пронзало каждую клеточку тела.

Гарри нравилось. Ему нравилось, как Северус держит его — как если бы он был ценен и желанен. Ему нравилось бесподобное ощущение, возникавшее всякий раз, как Северус задевал тайное местечко внутри. Ему нравилось, как Северус идет навстречу его желаниям. Ему нравилось все.

— Я сейчас… — заскулил Гарри, которому не хватало совсем немного, чтобы кончить. Совсем чуть-чуть. — Пожалуйста.

Северус сомкнул ладонь на его болезненно твердом члене и стал двигать рукой вверх и вниз, в такт движениям бедер.

Это было то, что нужно. Свет и жар охватили его, и он закричал от яркого оргазма. Он тяжело дышал — влажный, удовлетворенный — и ждал, пока уймется сердце. 

— Ничего себе способ будить.

— Можно подумать, в первый раз. — Северус распрямил его ноги, согнутые в коленях, и помассировал, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь.

— Спасибо. Приятная побудка.

Гарри приподнялся, садясь, и застонал: все-таки они перебарщивали с энтузиазмом.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Северус с тревогой, которую не мог скрыть.

Или не хотел. В любом случае, Гарри рад был услышать нотки заботы.

— Нормально. Только мне нужно встать с кровати. У меня сегодня начало занятий.

— А мне не нужно, — сказал Северус, закрывая глаза.

— Мог бы сделать мне завтрак.

— Я только что тебя удовлетворял. И устал. Делай сам свой хренов завтрак.

При этом Северус уже сбросил одеяло.

— Пожалуйста… — добавил Гарри на всякий случай. Он был голоден и опаздывал. И Северус знал, что он тому виной.

— Ладно. Должен будешь — за то, что я делаю для тебя, — недовольно заявил Северус, принимая сидячее положение. 

— Знаю, — Гарри быстро поцеловал его в губы и бросился в душ, пока Северус его не проклял.

Он быстро помылся. А когда спустился в кухню, завтрак уже ждал его.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, усаживаясь за стол. На столе были тосты с фасолью. Его любимые.

— Я подумываю сегодня побывать на Диагон-аллее, — сообщил Снейп, ставя перед ним чай.

— Хорошо. Напомнил, кстати, — сказал Гарри, беря «Пророк» и бегло просматривая первую страницу, — у меня вечером обед с одним из преподавателей.

— Да? С кем это?

У Снейпа был странный тон — но лицо ничего не выдавало, насколько мог судить Гарри, поглядев на него поверх страниц.

— Изабелла Росси. Помнишь, я говорил о ней. Она чароаналитик.

Гарри потратил уйму времени за последние несколько недель, рассказывая Снейпу о том, кто она такая и чем занимается. Он и сам подумывать специализироваться в этом. 

— Да. Я помню. Ты говорил, она примерно твоего возраста?

Ну какое это имело значение?

Гарри кивнул.

— Ага. Думаю, она года на два, ну на пять максимум, старше. Довольно симпатичная.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо ответил Северус.

Гарри посмотрел на него еще раз — лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Впрочем, он все равно не умел по нему читать.

— Я вернусь не слишком поздно. Надеюсь на это, по крайней мере.

— Вряд ли ты должен мне докладываться. Все должно быть наоборот, вообще-то.

Это заставило Гарри взглянуть на него еще раз. Судя по голосу, что-то было не так, но он не понимал, чем провинился.

— Ты о чем?

— Ни о чем.

Голос сделался еще суше — и Гарри хорошо знал, что Северус ничего не скажет по собственной воле.

Гарри положил газету и поднялся.

— Мне пора.

Он потянулся к Северусу за поцелуем. Тот ответил без энтузиазма, но времени разбираться с его капризами не было. Гарри опаздывал, и выяснение отношений решил отложить на вечер.

***

Снейп стремительно шел по Диагон-аллее. И в лучшие времена ему не нравилось быть в толпе. Шум. Взгляды. Не то чтобы окружающие были настроены враждебно — ему просто не нравилось быть среди них. Но главное, и это по-настоящему важно — он не мог взять с собой палочку, а ее отсутствие заставляло чувствовать себя уязвимым.

Северус вздохнул. На Диагон-аллее не должно возникнуть проблем.

Он немного надеялся, что с ним пойдет Поттер — так нет, он ушел с какой-то женщиной. Снейпа не волновало, с кем у Поттера свидание, разве что… разве что он рассчитывал, что у него еще будет время, прежде чем все закончится.

Он не ожидал, что его время истечет так скоро. Трудно было признаться, даже самому себе, но он хотел верить, что сумеет удержать Поттера… хоть еще чуть-чуть. Как любовника.

Да, ему следовало это предполагать. Неважно, насколько хорош он был в постели, или нежен, и как пытался дать Поттеру то, что тот хотел, — все равно: им просто воспользовались для своего удобства, и вряд ли стоило ожидать чего-то большего.

И конечно, он помнил: сам предложил то, чего так хотел. Он ведь долго был один — это казалось веской причиной. Откуда ему было знать, что он так привяжется к Поттеру? Как он мог предвидеть, что не захочет остановиться, однажды начав?

Ох, он же знал, что Поттер не может хотеть того же.

Северус вздохнул, понимая, что должен уйти, чтобы освободить место кому-то другому. Грудь сдавило от боли.

Хватит!

Он становится смешон. Как бы ни решил Поттер его судьбу, ему останется только смириться. Тут он ничего не мог бы сделать. Можно было утешаться тем, что Поттер хотел добиться для него свободы — но Северус не надеялся, что когда-нибудь станет свободен по-настоящему. Уж точно не в ближайшее время.

Интересно, где он будет теперь обретаться? Можно убедить Поттера не оставлять его в подвале после того, как в доме появится хозяйка. Или, может, Поттер вернет его на Спиннерс Энд.  
Там его дом, его книги. Так было бы лучше для всех.

Поттер, конечно, не из тех, кто одновременно спит с женой и любовником. А это значит, что светит ему положение кухарки или, того хуже, няньки для поттеровских детей. Страшно подумать.

Снейп ускорил шаг. Он хотел скорее закончить дела и вернуться домой. Домой? Он фыркнул. Место временного пребывания, вот как следовало говорить. Глупо было воспринимать дом Поттера как-то по-другому. Не надо. Уже очень скоро он хорошенько это уяснит.

Вдруг все тело охватила боль — у него недостало времени, чтобы заметить опасность и отреагировать на нее. Он закричал. Счастье еще, что свет перед глазами померк так быстро.

Он терял сознание от боли, разрывающей тело на части, и снова приходил в себя, и в какой-то момент услышал обрывок разговора:

— Это прислужник Гарри Поттера… Надо его позвать.

Зачем им Поттер, успел подумать Снейп прежде, чем сознание снова покинуло его.

— Мы не можем… Поттер сейчас…

— … нельзя оставить его в таком состоянии.

— …против… неправильно…

— Найдите Уизли, — выдохнул Снейп, падая в темноту.

***

Гарри был недоволен собой. Изабелла имела на него виды. Он чувствовал, когда женщина охотилась на него, распознавал даже самые тонкие намеки. Обычно ему удавалось держать их на расстоянии, он выходил из ситуаций такого рода, осторожно объясняя, что незаинтересован. Проблема заключалась в том, что сейчас такую тактику применять было опрометчиво.

Она была его преподавательницей, и он не хотел ей грубить, но и оказаться в ее постели тоже не желал. У него был любовник.

Он отхлебнул воды и смущенно улыбнулся ей:

— Нет. Правда, знаете — у меня уже кое-кто есть.

Он взглянула на него с негодованием, пораженная, кажется, что он дал ей отставку так быстро:

— Едва ли секс с рабом можно считать нормальной связью, Гарри.

Ее позиция была возмутительной. Он посмотрел на нее, не скрывая недовольства. Не будет особого греха в том, чтобы отбрить ее как следует.

— Я не считаю его рабом. И на самом деле просто в шоке от того, что вы говорите.

— Все так говорят, — ответила она раздраженно, словно говорила с глупцом. — Я знаю, ты пытаешься освободить его и других, и я согласна насчет младших, однако…

— Мы победили в войне во многом благодаря Северусу. И вообще — невольничество есть зло само по себе. — Гарри поверить не мог, что она с ее образованием и умом может придерживаться настолько устаревших взглядов.

— Не согласна. Я все же думаю, что он заслужил наказание. И как по мне, спать с тобой — это не наказание вовсе, — она жеманно улыбнулась.

Он слышал от нее свои собственные слова, и от этого было больно. Прежде, чем он успел ответить, хлопок аппарации возле стола заставил вскочить на ноги и схватиться за палочку. Хватило мига, чтобы понять, кто это был.

— Рон? Что случи…

— Снейп ранен, мы искали тебя, — кое-как выговорил Рон, но этого хватило, чтобы Гарри напугался до черта.

Желудок сжался, а голова закружилась. Он замотал головой:

— Что? Где? Как?

Рон помотал головой:

— Не сейчас. Тебе лучше пойти со мной.

Изабелла поднялась.

— Я тоже иду с вами.

Гарри не спорил.

— В Мунго?

Рон кивнул, и Гарри сразу аппарировал.

***

В приемном покое к нему подбежала целительница:

— Мистер Поттер! Слава Мерлину, вы пришли, наконец.

— Что с Северусом?..

Грудной клетке было больно от того, как сильно колотилось сердце. Даже дышать было трудно. Угораздило же его уйти на встречу, когда следовало оставаться с Северусом. 

— На него наслали тяжелую порчу. А мы не можем до него дотронуться без вашего разрешения, — в голосе целительницы чувствовались озабоченность и недовольство.

Гарри почувствовал противный холодок, скользнувший по спине. Он не понимал, что происходит.

— О чем вы говорите? В каком смысле не можете?

— Во всех смыслах, — раздраженно ответила целительница. — Он — ваша собственность, и мы не можем к нему прикоснуться, пока вы не позволите.

— Издеваетесь? Помогите ему! Сейчас же! Поверить не могу, что вы ждали меня! — заорал Гарри. Он представить себе не мог, что люди могут быть настолько глупы. Как можно было тянуть? Зачем?..

— Нельзя иначе, таков закон, — она развернулась и пошла прочь, словно ее объяснение должно было его удовлетворять.

Гарри бросился за ней.

Лежащий без сознания Северус был укрыт простыней. Кожа посерела и покрылась потом. Прикосновение к его руке, ледяной и влажной, лишило Гарри остатков спокойствия. Недоумение от происходящего сменилось яростью.

— Как вы могли его оставить в таком состоянии? Видно же, что он мучается!

Целительницу, кажется, поразило его присутствие.

— Я закончу с ним, а потом выйду переговорить с вами. Мне нужно сосредоточиться. А до тех пор ждите в приемном покое.

Гарри отошел, сжимая руки в кулаки. Кто-то ответит за это. Он же воочию убедился, что закон — преступен.

В приемном покое были люди. Он сразу направился к Рону. Тот обнял его:

— Все будет хорошо.

Он уперся головой Рону в плечо, как никогда благодарный за дружескую поддержку.

— Они не могли заниматься им, не получив одобрения. Поверить не могу. Кто знает, сколько Северус так пролежал, мучаясь.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Гермиона, тоже обнимая его в стремлении поддержать. 

Его затрясло.

— Все это неправильно, — сказала она с горечью, гладя его по спине.

Спустя час народу в приемном стало еще больше, но Гарри стоял у окна в одиночестве. Он просто не мог ни с кем говорить.

Кашлянув, вошла целительница. Гарри в момент пересек комнату, преграждая ей путь. Гермиона, Рон, МакГонагалл и Драко встали рядом с ним.

— Жить будет. Он всё ещё испытывает сильную боль. Он пробыл под порчей слишком долго, — сказала она обвиняющим тоном.

— Какого драного черта вы ничего не сделали сразу? Он бы здесь и нуждался в помощи! — закричал Гарри на целительницу. — Он мог умереть!

— Если бы это продолжалось — мог бы. Не я писала законы, мистер Поттер, и не мне их нарушать. Может, вы сами наложили порчу на него, чтобы убить?

— Что? — В Гарри поднялась такая волна гнева, что он уже не знал, сможет ли контролировать себя. — Как вы смеете обвинять меня в том…

— Я ни в чем вас не обвиняю, только говорю то, что есть. Этот закон совершенно варварский, и мне стыдно называть себя английской ведьмой.

Гарри задержал дыхание, чтобы справиться с гневом. Не целительница устанавливала правила.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Когда я могу его увидеть?

— Сейчас он спит и, надеюсь, проспит еще несколько часов. После пробуждения будет очень слаб, но сил вернуться домой должно хватить.

К ним подошла Изабелла.

— Его одежда у вас?

— Что? — Гарри не понимал, о чем она спрашивает. — Зачем?

— Я могу взять ее для экспертизы. Может, удастся выяснить, кто это сделал. У нас есть информация о многих колдовских палочках. Насылать подобную порчу недопустимо. Вы должны инициировать расследование.

— Не думал, что вас это в самом деле заботит, — ответил Гарри с пренебрежением.

— Я и не представляла, что прислуге может быть отказано в помощи. Это… переходит все границы. Я согласна с целительницей. Это позорно.

Кажется, она говорила искренне.

В глазах Гарри она сразу выросла. Он улыбнулся ей:

— Спасибо. Да, надо взять его одежду — посмотрите, вдруг что найдется.

— Я передам, что завтра вы не сможете появиться на занятиях.

— Спасибо, — повторил Гарри.

***

Гарри сидел у постели Северуса, держал его за руку и пытался не думать о том, что мог потерять его. Как он преодолел свою ненависть к нему… и что чувствовал сейчас. Невообразимо.

— Поттер? — слабым, надтреснутым голосом позвал Северус. 

Никогда ничего лучше Гарри не слышал.

— Хочешь пить? — спросил Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Да.

Гарри потянулся за чашкой, поднес ее к губам Северуса и помог ему приподняться, чтобы попить.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — Северус снова лег со стоном.

Гарри не удержался и отвел жирные волосы от лица.

— Ты разве не начал звать меня Гарри?

Хотя сейчас он мог звать его как угодно, Гарри ни на что не стал бы жаловаться.

— Не помню такого, — с легкой насмешкой ответил Северус.

Знакомые нотки в голосе обрадовали Гарри.

— Ты некоторое время был в отключке, но постарайся вспомнить.

— Я не настолько плох, чтобы забыть о такой оплошности. 

Гарри сжал его ладонь.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто попал под поезд, — ответил Северус, отвечая на пожатие.

— А ты был под поездом, раз знаешь, как это? — Гарри хотел, чтобы слова прозвучали шутливо, но сердце слишком уж бухало в груди. 

— Не смеши меня, Поттер, или я тебя прокляну.

— Сначала тебе надо встать. 

Гарри очень хотел бы, чтобы это случилось.

— Сделаю чуть позже… — совсем слабо ответил Северус.

Гарри наклонился, поцеловал в лоб:

— Конечно, сделаешь.

Разговор явно утомил его — Северус закрыл глаза и задремал.

Некоторое время спустя дверь приоткрылась. Рон просунул голову внутрь:

— Так, мне пора на работу. Как он? 

— Просыпался на несколько минут, час или два назад, — ответил Гарри, не скрывая облегчения.

Как это всегда бывало, Рон понял его. Прошел в комнату и уселся рядом с Гарри.

— Тебе совсем плохо, да?

Но даже Рону, с которым можно было быть откровенным, он не мог признаться.

— Не понял, о чем ты.

Но Рон не был бы собой, если б его удовлетворил уклончивый ответ.

— Это же я, друг. Я-то все про тебя знаю. 

— Если бы между нами что-то было… Заметь, я сказал: «если бы». Кажется, ты ведь не против — насчет нас двоих. 

Судя по выражению лица Рона, тот понял без лишних слов:

— Чего-то такого я и ожидал. Да не вопрос.

Это было здорово, хотя Гарри совершенно предполагал, что Рон так легко все воспримет — а сам он запутается в собственных чувствах.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что ваше обсуждение совершенно неуместно? — Голос Снейпа мог сравниться с вечной мерзлотой.

У Гарри желудок сделал кульбит от снейповского раздражения. Что он такого сделал? Хотя Снейп, должно быть, просто вне себя от боли, поэтому срывается на Гарри.

— Ты опять проснулся.

— Ну, это очевидно. Твоя наблюдательность никогда не устанет меня поражать. И для чего я проснулся? Для новой серии мыльной оперы.

Он говорил очень раздраженно, и Гарри не знал, как ответить, чтобы не усугублять положение. С Северусом иногда было так тяжело,

— Полагаю, это намек, что мне пора, — Рон поднялся, похлопал Гарри по плечу: — Увидимся завтра.

— Спасибо, Рон. За все. И Гермионе тоже, — он благодарно улыбнулся Рону. Неизвестно, что бы он делал без них.

Когда за Роном закрылась дверь, Гарри повернулся к Северусу.

— Знаешь, нельзя хамить людям за то, что они заботятся о тебе.

— Правда, это так называется? — последовал вызывающий ответ. Гарри не понимал этой саркастичности.

И вообще, он слишком устал для ссоры. Лучше спустить на тормозах, пока не ответил так, что оба пожалеют.

— Ты в силах добраться до дома? Или хочешь еще поспать?

— Если имеется в виду мой дом, то да — я согласен приходить в себя там.

Судя по всему, он имел в виду вовсе не дом Гарри.

Он помог Северусу сесть, совершенно потеряв нить беседы.

— Где моя одежда? — спросил Северус, снимая с себя больничную пижаму.

Гарри тронул его за плечо, останавливая:

— Тут небольшая проблема. Э… твоей одежды здесь нет. Не волнуйся о ней, я аппарирую отсюда нас обоих.

— Что случилось с моей одеждой? — снова спросил Северус. Он словно искал повод для ссоры.

— Ее взяла Изабелла для анализа. Она думала, что сможет выяснить, кто это сделал, — объяснил Гарри, надеясь успокоить его.

Он все еще плохо знал Северуса.

— Ты позволил своей подружке стащить мою одежду? — закричал Северус, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Она ее не стащила. Она хотела попробовать… — Гарри замолчал. Какой смысл был повторять свои слова, Северус слышал с первого раза. — Что тебя возмутило?

Снейп качнулся, поднимаясь с кровати.

Гарри протянул руку — Северус отшатнулся от него.

Потрясение и боль охватили Гарри. Он перевел дыхание, прежде чем заговорить. Плохое самочувствие не объясняло дурного настроения Северуса.

— Что случилось? 

— Не здесь, — ледяным голосом ответил Северус.

По нему ничего нельзя было понять — а это значило, что он что-то скрывает.

— Ладно.

Гарри взял Северуса за руку и аппарировал их в гостиную. Предстояло вернуться в Мунго, чтобы разобраться с документами, но это могло подождать. Сейчас следовало объясниться с Северусом.

***

Как бы ему ни хотелось расспросить, что произошло в больнице, по лицу Северуса ясно читалось, что это может подождать.

— Надо сделать несколько звонков, сообщить, что ты в порядке.

Северус усмехнулся:

— Конечно. Есть еще люди, которым я небезразличен.

— Для начала можно связаться с Драко, Панси и Минервой. — Гарри уставился на него, начиная раздражаться. — Что с тобой происходит?

— Со мной ничего плохого, а на большее я и не рассчитывал, — ответил он несколько менее воинственно, но совершенно несчастным голосом, отчего Гарри вообще перестал что-либо понимать. 

Бессмыслица какая-то. Не то чтобы Северус всегда имел в виду именно то, что говорил, но обычно Гарри догадывался по контексту. Теперь же он его не улавливал, и это нервировало.

— О чем, черт возьми, ты толкуешь? На что ты рассчитывал? 

— Ты никогда не считался с моим чувством собственного достоинства, да? 

Тон был саркастичный, на лице застыла усмешка, но под всем этим было что-то еще — очень похожее на смятение. 

Гарри совсем запутался. Ничто же не предвещало.

— Я не понимаю твоих загадок. Скажи прямо, черт побери!

Северус замер, пристально вглядываясь в него:

— Я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне вернуться в Спиннерс Энд. 

Гарри получил ответ. Но он не мог поверить. Господи боже, как же больно. Мир треснул пополам, и никто кроме него, этого не заметил.

— Ты меня бросаешь? Что я сделал?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я бы остался? После такого?

Глаза у Северуса были черные, жестокие, без капли милосердия.

Гарри засунул руки в карманы, чтобы не видно было, как они дрожат. 

— Прости меня, я не мог прийти раньше. Рон нашел меня так быстро, как только мог. Если ты бросишь меня, это уже ничего не исправит, — говорил Гарри, совершенно уничтоженный. — Я не знал.

— Поттер, ты не соображаешь? Неужели не понимаешь — дело не в том, что долго, а в том… — прорычал Северус. Выглядел он ужасно. По посеревшему лицу катился пот.

Но Гарри снова начал его понимать, хоть и был поражен.

— А в том, что я был с кем-то еще? Но я не был. То есть она могла думать, что это свидание, но это же не так.

— Не прошло еще получаса с тех пор, как я проснулся и услышал твои признания. — Снейп резко повернулся и направился к двери. — Я не желаю участвовать в этой мелодраме.

Гарри улыбнулся, почувствовав огромное облегчение. Северус ревновал. Удивительно, как резко он среагировал.

— Я не про Изабеллу говорил.

Слова достигли цели. Северус остановился.

— Тогда о ком ты, черт возьми, говорил?

Как мог Северус, такой умный, не видеть то, что было очевидным для всех остальных? Гарри захотелось танцевать от счастья.

— Сам-то как думаешь?

У Снейпа напряглись плечи.

— Не время затевать угадайку.

Гарри не мог не согласиться. Ему хотелось — очень хотелось — видеть лицо Северуса, когда он признается ему, пусть Северус никогда не ответит ему тем же. Даже если все между ними всерьез. А что все всерьез, можно было поверить после сегодняшнего спектакля. 

— Я хочу услышать от тебя. Говори первый.

И как только это будет сказано, все изменится. И если он ошибся — ошибка его убьет.

— Ты можешь много чего хотеть, — по-прежнему холодно ответил Северус.

Прикрыв глаза, Гарри пожелал, чтобы все уже кончилось. Очень сильно пожелал. И если он ошибся…

— Итак, ты не хочешь говорить? Или ты не будешь говорить?

— Я ничего не могу сказать. Не могу. Не понимаешь? — Холодные интонации сменились гневными.

И еще Гарри услышал много других эмоций. И это обнадеживало. Может, он не ошибся. Может, их отношения для Северуса значат столько же, сколько для него самого.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что не имею на это права.

Фактически он говорил верно. Была надежда, что все изменится. Но в ближайшее время — вряд ли. Гарри понял Северуса: тот вправду не мог, как ни печально. Он вздохнул.

— Тогда, наверное, я должен.

Северус повернулся к нему — удивление, больше того: радость читались на его лице.

— Зачем тебе, если я не могу ответить тем же? 

А в глазах были восторг, надежда, желание, самая настоящая любовь. Гарри шагнул вперед и протянул ему руку.

— Чтобы ты знал. Чтобы не сомневался.

— С чего ты взял, что я сомневаюсь? — Северус взял свой обычный язвительный тон, но Гарри не обманывался. Особенно после того, как тот тоже сделал шаг и принял руку. 

Он посмотрел Северусу в глаза.

— Может, этот спектакль и есть ответ. Да. В смысле, я тебя люблю.

Вместо ответной улыбки, на которую Гарри надеялся, Северус с сожалением вздохнул, признавая поражение:

— Не могу сказать то же. Пока нет…

— Понимаю. Но ты бы хотел мне это сказать? Ты же это чувствуешь? — Не надо было спрашивать, он знал, но ему так хотелось какого-то подтверждения, чтобы можно было верить во что-то, ждать. Потому что вряд ли он когда-нибудь услышит эти слова.

Ответом ему была огорченная, неуверенная улыбка. Северус потянул его на себя, прижав к груди.

— Тебе было бы трудно поверить, когда бы я сказал «да»?

Гарри так сильно надеялся на этот ответ, что принял и такой, очень уклончивый. Он воспрял духом. 

— Наверное, трудно. Но я был бы рад — не представляешь, насколько.

Он обхватил Северуса за талию, голову положил ему на плечо.

— Жизнь повернулась так, как я и представить себе не мог.

— Да? И я не мог.

Снейп погладил его по спине, обхватил ягодицы, нежно сжал.

Гарри устроился удобнее в его руках — ему нравилось чувствовать их ласку. 

— Знаешь, я думаю, все у нас будет хорошо.

— Надеюсь, — Северус взял Гарри за подбородок и крепко поцеловал.

Это было все, что Гарри хотел знать.

***

По большей части Гарри предпочитал быть снизу. Ему хотелось чувствовать, как Северус движется в нем, вызывая страсть, которую только сам умел утолить. Однако сегодня Гарри необходимо было брать. Обладать. Он чуть не потерял Северуса — дважды, — и хотел, просто нуждался в том, чтобы утвердить свои права на него.

Когда Северус потянулся за поцелуем, Гарри перехватил контроль. К его удивлению, Северус сдался. Наверное, тоже нуждался в этом.

Северус отдавался так нечасто, что это до сих пор будоражило кровь. Гарри глубоко целовал его, навалившись сверху, запустив руки ему в волосы.

— Хочу тебя.

Северус не ответил, втягивая его в новый поцелуй, только гладил руками спину, спускаясь к ягодицам.

Первобытная жажда поднималась в Гарри, заставляя действовать как можно скорее. Руками и губами он ласкал Северуса, рассчитывая быстрее добиться его возбуждения. Прелюдии, как ему сейчас казалось, требуют уж слишком много времени. Немного спустя — слишком уж быстро, наверное, — он прижал палочку к входу Северуса и пробормотал заклинание смазки.

Он глубоко проникал пальцами, чтобы найти то особое местечко, которое дарило удовольствие. Когда Северус вскрикнул от дискомфорта, Гарри стал действовать медленнее, чтобы подготовка была приятна, и только потом положил его длинные ноги себе на плечи и толкнулся внутрь. Подождал, пока Северус приспособится к нему.

Это было самое трудное. Хотелось резко входить, брать, обладать — но еще больше хотелось доставить удовольствие. Дрожа всем телом, он оставался неподвижным, выжидая.

Северус расслабился, и Гарри вошел еще. Затем выждал миг, пока Северус примет его до конца, и начал двигаться. Он редко бывал сверху, но знал, как действовать, знал, как принести Северусу максимум наслаждения. Он хотел сделать его счастливым, дать почувствовать свою любовь в физическом смысле.

Очень скоро Гарри почувствовал приближение оргазма. Нежно взял в руку член Северуса, истекающий смазкой.

— Кончи для меня, Северус. Кончи для меня.

Северус в ответ невнятно промычал, но сделал, о чем просили: выгнулся дугой и кончил Гарри на руку.

Гарри резко вскрикнул, вслед за ним погружаясь в нирвану.

Потом они лежали рядом, кожа обоих блестела от пота. Северус потянулся к нему с поцелуем:

— Обычно ты не соглашаешься вести.

— Надо же, ты заметил! — засмеялся Гарри. После его первого раза, еще в самом начале, они больше не обсуждали, кто будет сверху. А после второго и третьего Гарри был совершенно не против предоставить это право Северусу.

Северус фыркнул:

— Трудно было не заметить, что я брал на себя большую часть трудов.

— А неплохо изредка меняться, правда? 

Северус мог брать «большую часть трудов» почти постоянно, Гарри это вполне устроило бы.

— Для разнообразия. Да. Очень неплохо. — Северус поцеловал его еще раз. — Я уяснил.

— Хорошо.

— Но все это, как я говорил, ничего не меняет между нами.

— Мы постараемся сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. — Гарри который раз поклялся себе сделать Северуса свободным.

— Боюсь, что все попусту.

Судя по всему, Северус действительно не верил в успех.

Зато Гарри верил. Они освободят Северуса и других. И отменят прислужничество в принципе.

— Никакое усилие в борьбе с несправедливостью не может быть напрасным.

— Мерлин дорогой, ты начинаешь говорить как Грейнджер, — с притворным ужасом сказал Северус.

Гарри засмеялся, отбрасывая простыни и притягивая Северуса к себе:

— Знаешь, не хотел бы думать о ней прямо сейчас.

Северус снова поцеловал его. Потом прошептал:

— Я хотел бы говорить, что чувствую к тебе. Хочу иметь на это право.

И Гарри ему верил.


	11. Эпилог

Зашипел камин, и Снейп увидел Драко, отряхивающего пепел с парадной мантии. Судя по его виду, добиться в суде снова ничего не удалось. Печально, но другого Снейп и не ожидал.

— Северус, — сказал Драко, усаживаясь на поттеровский диван, — апелляция Гермионы…

— …была отклонена в шестой раз.

Он так и предполагал, но слова все равно оставили горький привкус на языке.

— Она не сдалась, как и Поттер, — уверенно обнадежил Драко. 

Снейп, хоть и высоко ценил прилагаемые усилия, особой убежденности в успехе не испытывал. 

— Они же гриффиндорцы. Чего еще от них ждать? — Гарри прилагал большие усилия, чтобы сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки, используя возможности прессы и все свои связи. — Подозреваю, большинство судей в Визенгамоте успеют скончаться прежде, чем к апелляции Грейнджер отнесутся всерьез.

— Жаль, — Драко сокрушенно опустил взгляд. — Но если что-нибудь… 

— Я в порядке, Драко. Правда. 

Снейп ведь в целом был доволен своей жизнью. Он не относился к числу тех, кто в любой ситуации способен найти плюсы, но сознавал, что его положение могло быть куда хуже. 

— Я подумал: стоит обсудить с Поттером, чтобы передать тебя мне в качестве прислужника. Как ты это воспримешь?

— Кроме того, что тебе потребуется решение Визенгамота… — начал Снейп.

— На самом деле не потребуется. По словам моего адвоката…

— Зачем тебе ввязываться? И что гораздо более важно — почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?

Даже не верилось, что из всех людей именно Драко придет к нему с таким предложением. Мальчик вообще обращает внимание на то, что происходит вокруг?

Драко смутился.

— Я думал, со мной тебе будет лучше.

— Раньше я не замечал в тебе глупости. Хотя, может, ты куда невнимательнее к деталям, чем я представлял. Что заставляет тебя думать, что мне тут плохо?

В его существовании были раздражающие ограничения, и он хотел бы вернуть свою палочку — но Снейп вообразить не мог, что Драко считает его несчастным рядом с Гарри. Насколько Снейп мог судить, Гарри был достаточно хорош, чтобы все прочее сносить без каких-либо жалоб.

— Ну, я не думаю, что Поттер тебя жестоко тиранит или что-то в этом роде, но обращается он с тобой как с капризной куртизанкой. 

Нелепый мальчишка, он вправду так думал, что ли? Снейп не знал, высмеять его или обругать. Чтобы знал: ему нравится быть одариваемым. В качестве компенсации за остальное. Снейп расхохотался:

— Нельзя сказать, что я мечтал о подобной участи. Однако нет ничего дурного в небольших удовольствиях.

— Посмотри на себя. У тебя волосы до пояса. Ты носишь маггловскую шелковую одежду вместо мантии. И ты растолстел, — возмутился Драко.

— Я не толстый! — Его даже располневшим можно было назвать с натяжкой. Он любил готовить, потому что Гарри любил поесть, но оставался в форме. — Почему ты считаешь, что я не могу быть счастлив?

— Дело не в этом. Просто ты изменился. Ты стал… — Драко пощелкал пальцами. — Ты… Я не знаю… Что случилось с твоими амбициями?

Пять лет, проведенные в прислугах у близнецов Уизли, ничуть не изменили Драко. 

Снейп немного подумал, что отвечать — и отвечать ли.

— От моих амбиций остался один пепел, когда я предстал перед судом вторично. Может, ты удивишься, узнав, что я сорок лет был несчастен, а последние годы в каком-то смысле стали моей наградой за них.

Драко скрестил руки на груди с видом крайнего неодобрения.

— Ты ничем не занят. Ты же был профессором!

— Ты хоть знаешь, как я ненавидел учительскую стезю? И как я рад был бы никогда не преподавать? 

Как этого могли не замечать студенты, даже из числа любимчиков? Чем бы все ни обернулось — никто не заставит его вернуться в школу. Никто и не собирался заставлять, и это было к лучшему. 

— Что ты такое говоришь? Ты был отличным преподавателем, — настаивал Драко с самым честным видом.

— Я был ужасным учителем и ненавидел каждую секунду, проведенную на работе.

Одно только воспоминание о классной комнате, полной пустоголовых болванов, могло вызвать кошмарные сновидения на всю неделю.

Драко был шокирован.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», Драко. Все в прошлом, и к чему вспоминать? Я доволен тем, как сложилась жизнь. Чего мне еще хотеть? 

— Возможности свободно передвигаться.

— Да. Этого хотелось бы. Но, скорее всего, я не доживу. 

Если он никогда не получит свободу — а он уже перестал надеяться, — то проживет и так.

— Тебе нравится обслуживать Поттера? — Драко посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я имею в виду, вершиной твоих амбиций было сидеть дома со смазанной задницей и ждать, когда он вернется и оттрахает тебя?

Снейп закашлялся. Драко не мог такое сказать. Не мог же он быть настолько тупым.

— Ну, если он ждет именно этого, то, надо полагать, прождет еще долго. — Поттер вошел в дверь, остановился рядом со Снейпом и запустил руки ему в волосы. 

Снейп и отрастил их до пояса для удовольствия любовника, которому нравилось с ними играть.

— Поттер, — пробормотал Драко, покраснев как помидор.

— Начни уже жить, Малфой, — сказал Гарри без особенного раздражения. Полтора года назад молодые прислужники были освобождены, и у Драко возникли серьезные трудности с тем, чтобы найти себе дело.

— Я живу, — насупился Драко.

— Мог бы окончить школу, занять себя чем-нибудь, — Гарри подразумевал, что стоит делать что-нибудь еще, кроме как торчать у него дома, злоупотребляя хозяйским терпением. Хотя обычно он был более компанейским. Наверное, дело было в отклоненной апелляции.

Совет Гарри — окончить школу — удивил Снейпа. С каких это пор его заботит судьба Драко?

— Что мне это даст? — с любопытством спросил Драко, словно впрямь ждал рекомендаций. Советов от Снейпа он бы не принял, да и спрашивать не стал бы. Неудивительно, впрочем — учитывая, о чем они тут говорили. 

— Мог бы делать еще что-нибудь, кроме как доставать…

— Гарри, — остановил его Снейп. Не хотелось ссориться с Драко. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

— Ладно. Может, ты начнешь изучать законодательство или что-то в этом роде, не знаю? Гермиона и Панси взяли бы тебя в свою фирму, я уверен.

— Панси еще не в фирме, — сказал Драко, однако ясно было: о том, что она приступает к работе, он знал.

Снейпу казалось невероятным, но Панси Паркинсон изменилась сильнее остальных. Ко времени отмены приговора она уже вовсю работала на Гермиону. Она сдала ТРИТОНы — и настолько успешно, что записалась на курсы, которые окончила и Гермиона, подключилась к ее юридической практике, благодаря которой сама получила свободу. Немаленький подвиг с любой точки зрения, а Снейп так считал просто невероятным, что ее хватило на это.

Драко покачал головой:

— Я туда не хочу.

— А чем ты хочешь заняться? — спросил Снейп. — Ты не можешь вечно болтаться без дела.

— Я не знаю, чего бы хотел, — вздохнул Драко с усталостью, неприличной в его возрасте.

Да уж, проблема. Снейп и Гарри переглянулись.

— Подумай, Малфой, — сказал Гарри. — Не ленись.

— Я хочу разобраться в себе, — настаивал Драко.

— Не хочешь. И в этом твоя беда.

— Почему бы тебе не купить у Фреда и Джорджа долю в магазине вредилок?

Драко взглянул на Гарри, и тому показалось, что тот не против. Но Драко покачал головой:

— Они никогда не согласятся.

— Как ни странно, могут согласиться, я думаю, — сказал Гарри — кажется, он знал что-то, что ускользнуло от Драко. — Фред как раз упоминал, что они давно тебя не видели. 

— Мучить им некого теперь, когда я ушел, — без особенной неприязни заявил Драко.

Снейп, знавший историю их отношений, несколько удивился:

— Тебе же понравилось с ними работать, правда?

— Я к ним как-то привязался, — ответил Драко с задумчивостью человека, знающего, что желает невозможного.

— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с ними? — предложил Снейп. Ничего сложного.

Гарри кивнул и обратился к Снейпу:

— Ужин?

— Я долго провозился со статьей. Может, закажем? — Снейп посмотрел на Драко. — Ты остаешься?

Драко удивился приглашению:

— Нет. Спасибо. У меня другие планы.

Когда он ушел, Гарри спросил:

— Не считая того, что я слышал — это что сейчас было?

— Кажется, его волнует, что я превратился в балованную комнатную собачку.

Гарри засмеялся:

— У меня было сильное желание сказать ему, что это моя задница обычно смазана и дожидается хорошего траха.

— Это что, намек? — спросил Снейп с надеждой. Независимо от того, сколько раз он был с Гарри, несмотря на то, сколько лет они уже были вместе — всякий раз мысль, что Гарри весь его, заставляла сердце биться сильнее.

Гарри взглянул серьезно, покачал головой:

— Может, позже. Он сказал тебе?..

— Да. Он вроде как за этим и приходил. Я ничего другого и не ожидал.

— Я ждал, — вздохнул Гарри. — Визенгамот освободил молодых Упивающихся, но с тобой, похоже, дело застопорилось.

— Похоже. — Снейп был уверен: они считали его приговор заслуженным. — Пока мое заключение протекает таким вот образом, все совсем не плохо.

— Может быть. Но ты не свободен.

— Нет. Не свободен. И мне тошно от этого. Но у меня есть кое-какие послабления, — сказал Снейп, раскрывая объятия, в которых Гарри с охотой устроился. 

— В один прекрасный день мы тебя освободим, обещаю.

— Верю. — Снейп поцеловал его, вложив в поцелуй все, что никогда не смог бы выразить словами, даже если имел бы на них право.


End file.
